The Spider God of Apokolips
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: An ancient enemy is rising and Darkseid recognizes the need for allies to help combat this forgotten evil. The only ones who can help are the Justice League and the ruler of Apokolips has a plan to secure an alliance with them. A plan that will require Wonder Woman to leave Earth and all she loves behind and marry his son Peter... the Spider God of Apokolips.
1. Chapter 1

So this is so far a random one shot that I made because honestly I was bored and had nothing else to do. It started when I was doing my research on Darkseid for my stories Old Hero and World Breaker that I discovered that at one point he tried to marry a princess as a way to get the resources of that planet, but Doomsday came and jacked everything up so he left.

Then later I was watching Justice League: Gods and Monsters and after seeing the whole red wedding part I was like hmmm Darkseid using a kid to secure an alliance… interesting. After a while the random gears in my head began to turn and then I realized that this site has numerous stories where Spider-man is the son of like Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and even Natasha Romanov. But what if Spider-man had less than benevolent and humble origins.

What if Spider-man was a son of… Darkseid?

And what if Darkseid had in the past visited Earth and met with the Olympian Pantheon Gods and secured an eventual marriage contract between the two factions and gain their support? And so now we have this little one shot that I put together and am now throwing it out into the web to see if it catches any kind of attention. If it does, then it will continue like my last two Spidey and Scarlet and A Web of Wondrous Meetings. Doubt this will become as popular but hey never know.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

A family of five were currently in Washington D.C. on vacation on a nice bright sunny day in the middle of August. The mother and father were watching their three daughters run around playing and couldn't help but smile at their antics.

The mother was just about to call over her children when suddenly a large portal opened behind the startled girls. The mother and father gasped in horror as a large being soon emerged from the glowing vortex of energy.

The being stood at around nine feet tall and was covered in blue and gold armor and had grey rock like skin with red malevolent eyes. They had their arms behind their back as they leisurely walked out of the portal and into the small park while giving the area a brief if unimpressed gaze.

This was Darkseid, ruler of the hellish world of Apokolips and the greatest threat to the New Gods of New Genesis and the multiverse on the whole… well most of it anyway.

Darkseid saw the small family cowering at his presence and he smirked darkly before his eyes glowed red. The family screamed and ran causing the dark god to chuckle as his eyes stopped glowing. "Heh, never gets old"

Darkseid looked to a white building with a dome on top of its structure and began to make his way towards it, all the while making sure to draw as much attention to himself as possible, without destroying or killing anyone. He couldn't do that, not now at least.

In several minutes Darkseid was at the foot of the stairs that led up to the 'Capitol building'. Darkseid's eyes narrowed at the sight of the buildings design "Who in their right mind designed this?"

He sighed before taking a seat on the steps, which was rather difficult given his large form and waited. He saw dozens of people watching him and already he could hear the local authorities approaching. But he could care less for the miserable animal's curiosity of him, his mind was focusing on something else, someone else.

It was then a shadow appeared above Darkseid, causing him to smirk before his face went blank ' _Right on time'_

Darkseid looked up to see Superman floating there with a glare on his face, his body tense. Soon before he could speak another being appeared beside him, this time a woman and Darkseid had to resist the urge to smirk ' _I'm going to really enjoy this'_

The woman to appear was Wonder Woman and according to many of Darkseid's spies, the lover of the Kryptonian and… his fiancé.

Soon the Flash appeared along with Shazam (Captain Marvel), Batman, Cyborg, Aquaman and the Green Lantern. The group of heroes made up the team known as the Justice League, that several years ago came together and stopped Darkseid in his invasion of Earth.

"Darkseid! Why are you here?" Superman demanded as his hands formed into fists. His eyes glowing red as his heat vision began to build

Darkseid said nothing for a moment as he stared at the alien or more specifically the woman floating beside him _. 'Yes, she'll make a fine consort for him… and a worthy addition to my military'_

The Omega Effect user stood and turned his attention to Superman and called him by his birth name and giving a slight nod of approval "Kal-El… thank you for bringing me my future daughter in law"

Everyone went silent at that remark. Superman's eyes widened along with Wonder Woman's. Aquaman's eyes narrowed in confusion while Batman's reaction remained blank… on the outside, on the inside he was trying to wrap his head around what Darkseid just said

"WAIT WHAT!?" the Flash yelled out in shock, his eyes widening "DAUGTHER IN LAW!?"

Green Lantern kept looking at Wonder Woman then Darkseid before muttering "What the fuck did I drink last night?"

Cyborg seemed put off by the god like being's proclamation as he looked to Batman in confusion "Did I just hear right?"

Wonder Woman was gaping at Darkseid for a moment before her eyes narrowed dangerously "What are you talking about!"

Darkseid chuckled "Feisty, demanding, yes you'll do my son well"

Superman's eyes narrowed in anger "I'll ask you one more time Darkseid! Why? Are. You. Here!"

It was then that Darkseid actually looked at Superman "I'm here to go over the final specifics of the union between one of my sons and… Diana here"

"He speaks the truth" a voice spoke up loudly drawing attention from everyone

The speaker was a man with a gray beard, long salt and pepper hair, a powerful looking physique and excluded an air of power and authority. Diana's eyes widened at the sight of the man

"L-lord Zeus?" she spoke out in surprise

The king of the gods and father to Diana turned to the Amazon and gave her a nod "Daughter"

"Wait what the hell is going on here? Seriously it's like I stepped into the twilight zone on crack!" Flash spoke out as he sped in front of Zeus who raised a brow at the man before his eyes darkened slightly and distant thunder was heard

"I'd be more respectful if I were you boy" Zeus said quietly to the man who paled slightly before giving a sheepish smile and backing away

"Sorry"

"I will accept that, given the… situation at hand" Zeus stated as he approached Darkseid and stared up at the slightly taller being "Your early"

"I have my reasons" Darkseid stated plainly while looking down at the smaller less powerful god "Let's get this over with"

"Very we-"

"Lord Zeus!" Diana spoke up as she landed along with Superman and addressed the god directly "What is the meaning of this? Why is Darkseid claiming me to be his daughter in law? Why are you even here meeting with him!"

Darkseid chuckled "No harm in telling her now, it's her future after all…"

Zeus sent the New God a look of annoyance before turning to his daughter "Diana… many years ago Darkseid came to earth seeking an alliance of sorts. At first we rebuked him and threatened to strike him down for daring to speak with us as equals nay… as his inferiors"

"Why didn't you?" Superman demanded with his eyes still on Darkseid's smirking form

"I offered them power" Darkseid said simply "When I first came to Earth the gods here were… weak. I gave them a small portion of energy from the source that has allowed them to reach the level that they are currently at. In return all I asked is that Zeus was to marry his most powerful daughter to one of my sons. For a time, I thought of choosing Athena or Artemis, but they have taken a vow of never marrying and I respected that"

Superman snorted in disbelief "You, respect for anything?"

Darkseid's eyes narrowed slightly "I will not force myself or tolerate any of my sons forcing themselves upon a woman in such away Kal-El."

"And yet you'll force me to marry one of your sons!" Diana shouted at the hypocrisy

"He isn't that terrible, and he's a much better match for you then this Superman is" Zeus spoke up and surprised many with his defense of the mysterious son of Darkseid

Diana gaped at Zeus's words while Batman approached and turned to Darkseid "Why now? Why seek this alliance with Olympus?"

The New God was quiet for a moment before speaking "That is none of your concern human. If you believe it is then you are a fool"

"What if I refuse to marry one of Darkseid's sons?" Diana challenged as she took her place by Superman's side

Darkseid remained quiet while Zeus spoke in a grave tone "Than I will go before Hades and ask him to allow Darkseid to take every child who resides there currently… and throw them into Tartarus"

Diana's eyes widened in sheer horror along with the other members of the Justice League. It was then that Darkseid spoke in a challenging tone "Could you live with yourself Diana, knowing that refusing to leave Superman, to forsake most of your ties to earth and marry my son, you will be condemning millions of innocent children's spirits to an afterlife of unimaginable pain and suffering?"

Diana stood there with a look of complete shock on her face as she tried to process this entire scenario. He own gods, her own father, estranged as he is, was willing to let Darkseid punish millions of children's souls if she didn't accept the marriage proposal

It was than the Superman spoke as he stood before Zeus and Darkseid in defiance "You won't get her, and you won't touch those children! I won't let you"

Zeus's eyebrows rose at the man's proclamation before saying in a calm tone "…Martha and Johnathan Kent"

At the names of Superman's parents named being called out he staggered slightly "W-what?"

"You try to challenge me and my decision and I will raise your parents' home to the ground including Metropolis, as a start." Zeus said in a hard tone

Superman looked like he was about to say something but Diana grabbed his shoulder and shook her head. Pain and confusion evident in her eyes.

' _This truly is a good day'_ Darkseid mused silently as Diana dragged Superman away so they could speak in private.

Batman watched them go before turning to Zeus "Why her of all people?"

Zeus turned to the Dark Knight "She is my most powerful daughter. Stronger than any that have come before her and after. Both in body and in spirit."

Batman looked back to see Diana starting to tear up as she and Clark who also looked beyond upset tried to find something they could use to prevent this twisted perverted thing from taking place

"So Darkseid gains Olympus as some sort of ally from this marriage, what do you gain?" Aquaman asked as he approached the trio holding his trident

Zeus looked towards the King of Atlantis "We maintain our power and Darkseid will no longer attempt to invade and conquer the Earth. Preventing millions form dying"

"For now…" Batman said with his eyes narrowing behind his cowls lenses. The ruler of Apokolips will betray them eventually and if Zeus doesn't believe so then he really is an arrogant fool

Darkseid chuckled "And as a bonus I gain the Justice League as allies"

"What makes you say that?" Zeus questioned

"They will not abandon her and will come to her aid and by proxy mine as well" Darkseid shrugged as he folded his arms across his chest and resumed watching the tragedy that was befalling Superman and Wonder Woman's romance.

After several minutes the duo approached them. Superman looked beyond crestfallen while Diana just seemed broken. Batman couldn't blame her really; he'd be less than thrilled to find out he was marrying Darkseid's daughter Grail or perhaps Maxima.

Diana approached Zeus and quietly pleaded "Is there no other way to prevent this? Some other agreement that can be made"

Zeus looked at her for a moment before nodding "There are…. But I won't allow it"

Diana closed her eyes in defeat while Darkseid pulled something from his belt, a mother box to take him back to Apokolips "I will be returning in two days with my son so you can meet. He is also offering you the decision on wheatear you want a wedding or not. Afterwards… your duties as a princess to Apokolips begins"

He activated the device and entered the portal and returned to prepare for Diana's arrival. Zeus watched him go before turning to Diana "I am sorry Diana, but it's for the best. Not only for Olympus but also the world as it longer as to fear another invasion from Darkseid"

Diana didn't respond as she stared off into space. Clark looked at her sadly before hugging her tightly, an embrace that Diana returned. Zeus looked at the two before vanishing n a golden flash, leaving the heroes on the steps of the Capitol building.

Aquaman, Cyborg, Flash and the Green Lantern all watched the duo quietly. None of them really didn't know what to say that could make this entire situation better.

Batman on the other hand was processing everything he gained from this ' _Something isn't right, but I don't know what it is_.' Batman thought before looking to see Diana slowly remove the engagement ring that Clark gave her only a three days ago. He vowed to get to the bottom of this and help Clark and Diana.

If only he knew what was coming…

…

Apokolips Throne room…

Darkseid had returned from making the necessary arrangements with his servants for Diana's arrival. It was then that he saw the son that would be wed to the Amazon standing at the base of his throne.

Peter…

Several decades ago during one of the very few and rare meetings with New Genesis and the Highfather, Darkseid had stumbled across a rather attractive New Goddess. It was the anniversary of his first loves death, and he was feeling a microscopic bit of loneliness, a fact he will never reveal to anyone even if it meant survival and she was all too young, naïve and willing.

Long story short it did not take long for the woman to become pregnant with his child and the New Goddess was 'asked' to leave New Genesis. Almost a year later Peter was born or more accurately he tore his way through his mother's womb. It wasn't his fault entirely, he just happened to have been born with a few animalistic characteristics is all. Still it was enough for Darkseid to reluctantly take the blood covered child in and raise him.

While Peter may not have inherited his god like physical strength or seemingly endless raw power like some of his other children, he did inherit his intelligence to a great degree. Without it, Darkseid doubts Peter would have made it as long as he had.

The man was clad in a new sort of power armored suit that he's been developing for a while. The suit is capable of withstanding most high powered energy weapons and enhancing his strength. The suit also has a small cloaking device on it and occasionally deployed a sort of hard light energy cape that he can use to help him glide over considerable distances without the aid of the built in anti-gravity harness.

The suits colors were mainly red and dark blue with a pair of large lenses on the red clad head that looked to be a pale yellow. On the chest was a red spider that had its bottom four legs brought together into a sort of triangle while the second to top pair branched off from the spider and across the shoulders and down the arms that connected to the thorax of a small red spider that had a similar design as on the chest. The inner thighs were red down to the knees while the boots were dark blue with small red ridges on the calves. The suit's rib cage was also red in color.

"Peter" Darlseid addressed his son as he walked up to his throne and sat

"My lord" Peter responded by kneeling.

Another thing Darkseid has taken to liking about the man, he was respectful… most of the time.

"Are you ready to meet your future wife?" Darkseid smirked evilly

"I am… curious" Peter replied while still in a kneeling position

"Hehehehe…. I'm sure you are" Darkseid said before waving him away "Leave me"

Peter nodded before standing and making his way out of the hall and back down towards the laboratories that he normally prefers then the arenas and barracks that most of his 'siblings' prefer.

"Peter" Darkseid called out to the man before he reached the threshold

He stopped and looked over his shoulder towards his father's glowing red eyes "My lord?"

"…If you jeopardize this alliance with the Olympians and the Justice League… you will be longing for something sweet as agony" Darkseid warned his son as he sat back in his throne

Peter felt his blood run cold before he nodded and walked a little faster out of the room. All the while hearing Darkseid's chuckling

* * *

And done.

So this may be the first chapter in a potential story, don't know. I'll wait a few days and see if it gains any sort of base before making any updates.

Spider-man's suit is based off the Unlimited suit that he used in 'Spider-man Unlimited'. It was a pretty good show. As for powers, they'll be pretty standard but given his New God physiology and being the son of Darkseid he will be stronger than most incarnations. Nowhere near Captain Universe level but still fairly strong. The potential next chapter will deal with Darkseid returning with Peter so he can meet Diana.


	2. Chapter 2

So I logged in this morning and I checked on some of my stories and was pretty shocked to see how popular and well received this story is so far. I was like 'holy shit!' than I thought well guess this one shot is becoming a story! So here's chapter two. I already have rough outlines of several chapters already, so might as well get to filling them out.

To answer or address some of the reviewers' questions or statements:

 **charger2040** : We will be seeing some father son moments between Darkseid and Peter but not many, the dark god may show compassion every once in a while, but that doesn't mean he'll be good to his children.

 **LustFul-Angel96** : Power over the web of life… I'm spit balling that one.

And thank you to the rest of the reviewers who left positive feedback, very much appreciated, don't be afraid to ask questions either through a review or send me a PM.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

It was two days later that Diana and The Justice League found themselves aboard the Watchtower, headquarters for the League that orbited the Earth waiting with Zeus, Hera and Diana's own mother Queen Hippolyta and her two sisters along with several high ranking Amazons for the arrival of Darkseid and his son.

Diana was looking at the ground in sadness at her current predicament. Several days ago Clark after being with her for several years asked her to marry to finally him. It was one of if not the happiest days of her life. His parents were beyond happy that Clark had finally asked the woman that the old couple had come to see as a daughter to officially become part of the family. Her own mother was even elated that Diana had finally found someone to spend the rest of her immortal life with aside from her, her sisters Donna and Cassandra and the Amazons of Themyscira. Donna and Cassie practically screamed to the heavens in joy at their older sister finally settling down

' _My life seemed to be finally coming together and now… now I'm being forced to give it up so my 'Gods' can keep their power!'_ Diana mentally raged at being cheated out of a happy life by the very beings she's worshipped and championed for time and time again.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked to see that it was Clark's. He was looking at her with a look of sadness that she knew may never be erased. To her it felt as if part of her was dying at being separated from Clark. She placed her own hand on his and gripped it tightly just as a portal appeared several meters in front of the group. Diana took a deep breath and steeled herself from what will happen next.

She saw that the first to emerge was Darkseid himself followed closely by his second in command Kalibak. For a brief moment Diana feared that the sadistic brute would be her… husband. But Zeus stated that it was actually one of Darkseid's 'lesser' sons. They were considered lesser because they did not have the same kind of power that Kalibak and several of his half-siblings possessed such as Orion of New Genesis or Grail. Diana was surprised to learn that Darkseid had more than three children outside of Grail and Kalibak and Orion, she's even more surprised that there were people willing to lay with the monster.

Behind Kalibak several Parademons followed each armed with an energy rifle of some sort. The final figure to exit the portal was a man that looked to be a bit shorter than Diana. He was dressed in a blood red and dark blue suit of some sorts with a large red spider symbol on his chest and two smaller looking ones on his wrists. His head was covered in some sort of mask or helmet and had large pale yellow lenses on it.

The portal soon closed and the party from Apokolips stood across from the Justice League and their guests. The room was silent and tense with neither side moving or speaking. Finally, after several more moments Hera spoke in a neutral tone

"Welcome Darkseid, I trust that all is well on your world" Her face gave nothing away on her opinion of the God of evil or his entourage

"All is well Lady Hera" Darkseid gave the woman a small nod of respect that seemed genuine. He then gestured to the smaller man beside him "This is my son Peter, one of my top scientist and chief engineers… and soon to be Diana's husband"

Diana swore she detected the barest hints of pride in the dread lord's tone and a bit of mockery at the end there directed towards Clark.

Peter gave a slight bow "Hello, my lady"

Hera examined the man that was to be wedded to her champion today with a critical eye. He wasn't as tall or as muscular as the man known as Clark Kent or even his father and half-brother, but he seemed to have some sort of hidden power within him that she couldn't quite place

' _There is more to this New God then meets the eye'_ Hera thought to herself before nodding back at the younger being

Zeus then stepped forth "Darkseid, I believe it is time to go over the final arrangements of this union?"

Darkseid nodded "Of course" he then turned to his two sons and the few Parademons that accompanied him "Behave yourselves while I'm gone"

"Of course father" Kalibak placed a fist over his chest with a bow along with the Parademons

"I'll try" Peter said following his brother's example

Darkseid made a nose of slight annoyance to his younger son while his eyes said 'Watch it'

Peter's body tensed slightly more out of habit than anything else. After years of faithful service and the advancements he's made with Apokoliptin technology, his father has given him 'some' leeway in how he speaks to him along with several of his siblings. But he knows better not to act out too often or too badly. He was still considered a 'lesser' son and that made him far more expendable.

Zeus than gestured to Hippolyta, Donna troy and Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark "This here is Diana's mother, Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons and her other two daughters Donna and Cassandra. I thought it wise to allow the bride's own mother and sisters to be present and see her off"

"Lord Darkseid" Hippolyta gave the New God a bow of courtesy as did her daughters. To be honest she was appalled by this entire joke of an affair. To see one of her precious daughters married off to one of this demon of monster's spawn disgusted and enraged her to levels she wasn't aware she could reach.

Darkseid eyed the woman for a moment before chuckling "You have quite the mind in you Hippolyta"

"I beg your pardon?" Hippolyta asked confused by the statement

Darkseid merely tapped his head and gave her a knowing look. It was then she realized that he was implying that he could hear her thoughts. She quickly threw up what mental defenses she had, much to the dark god's amusement

Darkseid soon followed Zeus, Hera, and Hippolyta to the conference room used by the Justice League to go over the final details of the marriage. Kalibak and Peter remained in the main hall along with the small guard of Parademons. Kalibak kept a careful watch on the Justice League and their Amazon allies along with the Parademons. The Justice League and the Amazons responded in kind while Peter looked around the room they were in

"Huh, impressive installation you have here… for a class 2 civilization" Peter remarked before walking over to a large viewport that gave him a view of the Earth. Along the poles he could make out an odd spectacle of lights _. 'Neat, those look like the lights I saw on New Genesis once when I visited the arctic region. I wonder if it's magic or simply particles in the planet's atmosphere reacting to the solar radiation from its star'_

Diana watched the man for a moment before looking towards Clark who also had his eyes on her apparent betrothed. Shazam then suddenly flew over towards the man causing everyone in the room to tense.

Peter looked towards the large red clad hooded man with his lenses widening "Wow, your big. What do they feed ya, planets? Not the first guy I met who does"

Shazam eyed the man closely "So your Darkseid's son?"

"Yeah" Peter nodded

"But your so…" Shazam gestured to Peter's smaller frame compared to Kalibak's heavily muscled 8'9 frame.

"Short? Not as imposing? Doesn't have an air of dread and cruelty around them?" Peter said dryly as he repeated some of the comments others have made in the past on his appearance.

"Uhh, yeah?" Shazam said hesitantly

"Not all of Darkseid's children look like they fell into a blender of muscle and rage when we were younger like Kalibak over there. If only they had added good looks too" Peter pointed to his larger and more powerful brother who growled out in annoyance

"Careful brother… else my fist will find your head" he held up a clawed fist

"Your fist need any help finding my head? Hmmm I think I can build you something that can help. As long as you don't destroy it" Peter fired back at his brother who gritted his teeth in aggravation. Peter looked towards Shazam "Brothers, am I right?"

Shazam looked at the two back and forth "Uhh yeah… right"

"Oh come on man I'm not going to go on a berserking rampage if you talk to me. It's actually kind of nice to speak with someone that can actually think for themselves or isn't a slave that agrees with everything you say out of fear… no offense guys" Peter yelled the last part out towards the Parademons who were still watching the Justice League with their weapons at the ready.

"He's not what I really expected" Barry Allan aka the Flash whispered to Clark and Diana

Clark whispered back "What were you expecting? A miniature Darkseid?"

"Uhh yeah kinda" Flash replied with a shrug

"Looks can be deceiving Barry" Diana said while she watched Peter continue to speak with Billy Batson's alternate identity "He may appear harmless compared to his father or brother, but that does not mean on the inside he's any less cruel"

"True that" Barry nodded in agreement

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" Bruce Wayne aka the Batman of Gotham City questioned Diana "You will be his… wife… soon"

Diana took a deep breath and resisted the urge to shiver in disgust "Don't remind me"

"Any ideas Bruce?" Clark asked his friend and co-leader of the Justice League

The vigilante stared at Peter for a moment "None at the moment" he then placed a gloved hand on Diana's shoulder "Clark and I won't rest until we find a way to bring you home Diana"

"…I know" Diana gave the man a nod of thanks "If anyone can, it's the Batman"

Bruce smiled slightly at the little joke she told before she saw his gaze flicker behind her and she felt Clark grow tense. She slowly turned to see Peter standing about two meters away looking at them with Shazam and Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern on both sides of him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kalibak move closer to with his hands still at his side, but his body was tense. Diana drew her attention back towards the man that in a few minutes will be her… husband.

Peter stepped closer and held out an armored hand "Hey, I'm Peter."

Diana slowly took his hand and shook it "Diana…"

"Of Themyscira correct?" Peter probed hoping to get to know his future wife better

"Yes, or I was" Diana kept her tone neutral

Peter stared at her for a moment before speaking "Soooo, do you want to do a wedding or anything like that? Ceremony or some sort of public announcement?"

"No, I don't want to do any of that" Diana shook her head. In her time traveling and learning about Patriarch's world she's come to see weddings as grand gatherings reserved for the union between two people who loved each other deeply and wanted to share the moment with their families and closes friends. She always imagined that her and Clark's wedding would be a small intimate affair with just them, his parents and her mother and sisters and their friends.

She will not have that feeling, that moment ruined by some political marriage to some dark and twisted god's son.

"Ohh…" Peter seemed a bit surprised by that "I just thought that you wou-"

"If this situation proves anything, it's that no one cares for what I think" Diana said a bit too icily

Peter to her shock actually flinched at her tone "Sorry… I just wanted to uh, make this more bearable for you is all"

Diana's expression softened slightly and I mean so slightly it might as well have not happened "Thank you for the consideration"

Peter nodded before he took in Clark's appearance "So you're the Kryptonian that's given my father trouble in the past… thought you'd be bigger"

Clark gave the man a blank gaze as he folded his arms "Sorry to disappoint"

"Hehehe, no you're not" Peter joked before poking the house of El's family crest with a clawed hand "So what does this mean? Kryptonian's family crests usually are symbols for something"

Clark didn't respond as he continued to stare down the man that was taking the woman he loved from him. Peter returned the man's gaze with his lenses narrowing slightly as he stared up at the bigger man.

Soon Darkseid returned along with Zeus, Hera, and Hippolyta and marched over towards Kalibak before stopping to look at Peter and Diana "Come, we are leaving this planet"

Peter nodded before looking back at Diana and her friends "I'll give you a moment"

He then turned and followed his father and brother, who was activating the mother box, and the Parademon guards.

Diana watched the New God for a moment before turning to her friends, her family with a crestfallen face. Her mother had tears falling form her eyes as she embraced her along with her equally upset sisters.

"I will not rest until I find a way to bring you home, even if I have to storm Apokolips myself" Hippolyta quietly promised

"Diana, if that guy gives you any crap kick his ass!" Donna mumbled out

"Yeah, make him and his father regret doing this to you" Cassie said with tears pouring down her red face

Diana smirked a bit at that "They'll be begging you all to take me back"

Her sisters laughed along with her mother before they broke apart.

Diana moved to remove her bracelets, sword, lasso and shield when she saw her mother shake her head "No, keep them as well as your armor. I feel that you will need them in the coming days…"

Diana nodded "Thank you mother…"

Hippolyta went to stand by her guards followed by Cassie than Donna. She then turned to see the Justice League, her friends staring at her helplessly. They've faced some serious threats and problems in their time together, but nothing like this. If they try to stop Darkseid untold devastation and possible genocide will be unleashed, but if they don't stop Darkseid then one of their own will be swept away to be made into some trophy wife to the son of an evil tyrannical god and forced to bear his evil alone.

Either way, the League was getting screwed up the ass in ways they didn't even know about… and none more so than Superman. It was so painfully obvious that a large part of this seemed to be dedicated to hurting the man of steel as much as possible.

Clark slowly approached Diana and cupped her face with his hands as he looked at her in longing and sadness "I won't give up Diana, I'll move every star in the universe if it means bringing you home again"

Diana felt tears sliding down her face "I know you will. Please take care of yourself" she said with her voice raw with emotion.

"I will, you'd never forgive me if I didn't" he said with a sad smile, tears gathering in his eyes.

"And tell Martha and Johnathan that… I'm sorry" Diana choked out

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Clark said hugging and seeing Darkseid and Peter waiting for her "If anything… I'm sorry for not being strong enough to protect you"

Diana pulled back and wiped the tears away and gave Clark a sad smile "Clark… your strong, your fast and the very pinnacle of what I believe mankind can one day achieve." It was then her smile fell "But you can't protect everyone…"

"Doesn't mean I can't try" Clark said before leaning in and given her one last kiss

The kiss was bitter sweet as they poured all of their love for each other into it until their lips bruised.

Diana pulled back and touched his cheek before slowly turning and walking over towards the portal. She passed Darkseid and Peter without a glance and entered the portal.

Peter looked towards the League for a moment before shrugging and following his now wife.

Darkseid stood there and started at the Justice League with a grin. He was able to finally achieve what no other has. He's left them broken, feeling hopeless and best of all emotionally scarred, and he did all of this without even lifting a finger

"Do not worry Kal-El" Darkseid spoke to the man who suffered the most "If she behaves herself, I will allow her to visit… assuming her husband approves.

Clark glared at the warlord with his eyes turning red form the buildup of his heat vision "Fuck. You!"

"Hehehehehe" Darkseid laughed as he entered the portal and returned to Apokolips.

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Diana gets settled in her new life on Apokolips and we get to see Peter and Diana interact more as… husband and wife.

This will be the last time we see the Justice League for a while as I'll be focusing more on Diana and Peter's relationship and how they'll be affected by the ever changing political landscape of Apokolips. We're talking some 'Game of Thrones' stuff i.e. betrayal, manipulation, incest, murder and that kind of shit. We'll also over time be seeing a change in character with Diana, nothing too extreme like next time the JL meets her she'll be all 'kill and conquer everything' but more on long the lines of being a bit darker. Also just because Peter seems fairly harmless now doesn't mean he won't occasionally, lose it, for the lack of a better term. He's still a son of Darkseid that was raised on Apokolips after all.

Also I'll begin expanding on Darkseid's other children, some will be OC's and some will be Marvel characters that I think would fit nicely and we get a get more in depth look at Darkseid's empire and its relations with other galactic superpowers. That includes New Genesis, home of the New Gods. I'll be adding in my own things to help expand that corner of the DC universe that we rarely get to see.

For Marvel characters that could fit as a child of Darkseid who would you rather see fill that role: **Apocalypse** , **Drax the Destroyer** , **Gamora** , or **High Evolutionary**? I may end up picking all of them or one of them, I just want to see your thoughts on the matter.

And did anyone see the small 'Easter egg' of a potential appearance by another Marvel character in this chapter? I'll give you a hint, they were vaguely alluded to after Darkseid's party had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

So here we begin Diana's life as a princess of Apokolips. We get to meet a few new characters both OC and non OC and we see how Peter and Diana's relationship will be for a while. Diana will also be exposed to some shocking truths and will come to learn more throughout her time on Apokolips

And to answer any comments or questions by reviewers:

 **Bobwhy** : Peter's relationships with some of Darkseid's elite will be explored and as for him having any other wives or concubines… no to the wives but lovers, a few will be appearing later on and they'll be none too pleased to find out he's taken a wife. As for the political landscape changes affecting him and Diana, Darkseid has many more children and servants who are all vying for his throne and trying to kill each other off or make alliances, so Peter will find himself being dragged into plots against his father or against other siblings, some unwillingly, others willingly and Diana's morals and her views will be something that to him will cause issues.

 **gunman** : Thank you for the review and we will be seeing Peter's interactions with the other children of Darkseid, some are friendly enough and others are outright hostile.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters mentioned, seen or used in this story

* * *

Diana exited the portal into what she recognized as the throne room of Apokolips. She took a glance around the large dark chambers and was a bit surprised on how empty it was. Aside from a few Parademons at the entrance and at the foot of his throne also occupied by the Fury Granny Goodness the hall was empty.

' _Odd, I was expecting Darkseid to have hundreds here to witness my union with his son.'_ Diana wasn't complaining that there were no masses of Darkseid's servants here to bear witness to her humiliation.

Darkseid finally stepped through with a smug expression upon his face. He looked towards Kalibak and gave him a nod of dismissal. The heir to the throne of Apokolips nodded and turned on his heel and made his way to his quarters, but not before giving Peter a small shove that nearly toppled the smaller man down.

"You know Kalibak you could have just gone around! It's not like the room isn't big enough for you to so!" Peter growled out in some annoyance

"Next time, move" Kalibak called over his shoulder

"Next time I'll disable your weapons. Let's see how long you last against a rampaging Buuden" Peter muttered darkly as he turned his attention to Diana and sarcastically said "Aren't brothers like him just the best. They really make you feel loved"

"I wouldn't know" Diana said as she crossed her arms "I've never had any brothers"

"Sounds like New Genesis" Peter quipped

"Diana!" Darkseid called out to the Amazon as he took a seat on his throne and beckoned her to approach. Diana dis so with reluctance

She stopped at the base of the small stair case that led up to his black throne and forced herself to bow to her new… father in law "My lord…"

Darkseid smirked "Diana now that you are a princess if albeit a 'lesser one', to Apokolips you will have several duties to preform befitting your station as both a warrior and a member of my court." He then gestured to Granny Goodness "You will be inducted into the Furies under the command of Granny Goodness here"

Granny Goodness was an old looking woman with white greying hair dressed in chain mail like armor with a wicked look in her grey eyes. She turned to Diana and smiled darkly "Oh yes, she'll do nicely amongst the Furies"

Diana's eyes narrowed at the old hag in contempt but kept any words she had to say on the matter checked. Instead she nodded "…As you wish"

"They act not only as my personal guard but also as my assassins when Kanto or several of my other children are unavailable. I do hope that this won't be a problem for you in the coming days…" Darkseid's eyes narrowed at the Amazon in a sort of challenge

Diana was quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath and exhaling through her nostrils "No… it will not be, my lord"

Darkseid smirked at the answer, he was aware that it will be and as she is now it could prove to be a mistake to assign her such tasks. _'I'll have to speak with Granny Goodness about this…'_ he then spoke again "Excellent, now it has been a long day and I'm sure your quite exhausted. Peter will show you to your new chambers. Tomorrow your duties to Apokolips begin. Fail and I promise you pain beyond anything you can comprehend"

Diana raised her head and stared back at the glare Darkseid was shooting her with one of her own. Several tense moments passed before Diana spoke in a strained tone "Yes… my lord"

Darksied smirked darkly at the woman's strong sprit _'She'll fit in quite nicely here'_

The ruler of Apokolips waved Diana and Peter away while he ordered Granny Goodness to stay so they can discuss a few private matters. Diana already knew that she was the subject of whatever discussion the two will have.

' _He's likely going to have his Furies keep an eye on me'_ Diana thought as she followed Peter.

After several minutes of silently walking Peter finally spoke "So what do you think of Apokolips so far?"

Diana raised her brow at the man. While she was really in no mood to really talk with the man, she figured it couldn't hurt to indulge "I have never visited this world before. And we have yet to see the outside, so I have no way of forming an accurate opinion"

Peter stopped and turned to look at Diana "Really, well then let me give you the tour of your new home!"

"That will not be ne-" Diana began only for Peter to throw his arm around her shoulders which was a little difficult for him on the account that her shield and sword were on her back. She had to resist the urge to take the man's arm and snap it in half.

"Trust me, once you've seen what Apokolips has to offer, you'll be thanking me for the tour. Sides, It's not like out room is going anywhere and it's only morning" Peter said as he and Diana turned left down a hall before he came to a sudden stop at the sight before him. Diana almost stumbled before looking at Peter and confusion and following his gaze. Ahead of them was another figure, a woman Diana realized. An extremely beautiful woman.

The woman was a little taller than her with her skin a light silver in color with long waist length black hair. The woman wore a crown on the top of her hair that had a small red skull with the Omega symbol glowing on it. Her eyes were purple with dark eye shadow that made her eyes seem brighter. Her lips had what Diana figured to be dark purple lipstick while her cheeks had a faint blush on them. The woman was garbed in a sort of purple dress that reached her heels and left her shoulders bare and seemed to be struggling to contain her large breasts. Both her arms had fingerless light purple gloves with gold embroidery on them that reached her elbows.

Diana also felt Peter tense as thee woman drew closer, the way she moved was like water, fluid and graceful with a slight sway of her hips that Diana secretly admitted to briefly staring at. The unknown female came to a stop several feet in front of the pair. The woman's cold eyes swept over Diana's frame and the amazon felt a bit uncomfortable under the unknown woman's gaze. It was like she was being held under a magnifying glass

Finally, the woman's gaze turned to Peter and Diana swore she saw a flash of loathing and utter contempt in her eye. "Ahh Peter, so this is your new…wife"

Diana felt her ears prickle at the sound of the woman's voice. She spoke in a light echoing sort of tone that could either get a lover's blood boiling in lust or freeze it in dread. There was also something else in her tone that made the demigoddess's skin crawl. Peter even seemed unnerved by the woman before them.

Peter removed his arm from Diana's shoulders and gestured to the woman before them "Diana, this is Mortalla, Consort to lord Darkseid and soon to be his future wife"

Diana gave the woman a slight bow but kept her eyes on her. Something inside Diana was warning her to never take her eyes off this woman under any circumstances. "My lady"

"Aww look at that Peter, she's even house trained, you must be so proud" Mortalla sneered as she folded her arms under her generous bust that surpassed even Powergirl's

Diana bristled at the comment while Peter's tone took a slight edge to it but still remained respectful and almost… obedient "May I ask why you have 'graced' me and my wife with your presence lady Mortalla"

The future wife of Darkseid kept her gaze upon Peter before smiling, displaying her star white teeth "I merely wished to meet your new wife and welcome her to the family. I'm sure she'll do Apokolips proud… assuming she lives long enough"

She then brushed pass the pair and made her way to the throne room where her lover awaited. Diana and Peter watched her go both with narrow eyes or in Peter's case, narrowed lenses. After Mortalla had disappeared from their view Diana and Peter both let out a collective huff of both annoyance and frustration.

Peter looked to his wife "So you've met the step monster. Word of warning, she hates all of Darkseid's children, even though she's sleeping with several of them. The only one she likes is her own"

"Who is she really?" Diana questioned

Peter shrugged "She use to be a noble from Xandar, other than that I couldn't tell ya to be honest or care"

"Xandar?" Diana asked, she's never heard of the that world before. On many occasions when She and Clark had retreated from the world to his fortress of Solitude the two would sometimes listen to recordings on the known universe that the Kryptonians had collected in their hundred thousand years of space exploration. That and being friends with several Green Lanterns allowed her knowledge of other civilizations in the universe to grow

"Xandar is the capital of the Nova Empire and by proxy the Nova Corps" Peter said as he and Diana continued down the hall

"Nova empire, Nova corps… I've never heard of these before" Diana said with obvious, from Peter's perspective, confusion.

He decided to elaborate a bit since their first destination in mind was still a bit off "The Green Lanterns as you know have divided up their sphere of influence into about 3600 sectors that all converge on Oa. In those 3600 sectors are roughly forty-five thousand galaxies, and last I checked there are about one point three million civilizations, with two hundred thirty thousand of them capable of interstellar travel either between planets or galaxies. Then there is the 'Frontier of Lantern Space' that's roughly twice the size of their typical sphere of influence. In that frontier space there are about another sixty thousand galaxies and another several million civilizations."

"So the Nova Corps and Nova Empire are part of the 'Frontier space'" Diana guessed. Hal had mentioned his travels to the frontier several years ago with Kilowag where they encountered the Red Lantern Corps for the first time. He also mentioned that frontier space truly was a frontier. Hal had jokingly called it the 'final frontier'

"No, to be honest the self-appointed 'Guardians of the Universe' on Oa are in reality only defending… less than nine percent of the KNOWN universe" Peter said, shocking Diana

"…Only nine percent?" Diana said with her eyes widened slightly

Peter gave her a curious look under his mask "Well yeah, the universe is always growing sometimes significantly like two maybe three billion light years and sometimes barely a mile. The Lantern Corps from what I've heard from Devilance, hasn't really branched out in almost several million years. Oa may be the center of the universe, that doesn't make it the most important thing."

Diana was quite for a moment as the two passed by a window and Diana chanced a look outside it to see something that looked like it belonged in the darkest pits of Tartarus. Hellish buildings, fire and smoke filling the air. How anything could survive here was a mystery to the woman. She felt a wave of despair hit her at the thought of all the beings that likely have to live here as slaves for their masters. And now so will she…

Diana wanting to banish the road her thoughts were beginning to go down decided to continue her conversation with Peter on the apparent 'bigger universe'

"So I take it the Nova Corps acts similar to the Green Lantern?"

Peter thought about for a moment before answering "…Yes but there are a few differences. One of the biggest is that it's leaders didn't appoint themselves as the 'Guardians of the Universe', if anything they insure that beings like my father don't get too ambitious. Not that'll help them in the end once Darkseid discovers…" Peter trailed off not knowing if he should go into too much detail. "…Well you know, finds a way to rule the universe and all that"

Diana's eyes narrowed at Peter's trailing off. He wasn't lying in the sense that Darkseid was looking for something, but to her it was clear he knew or had an idea of what his father was looking for. And whatever it is, was important

"Are they powerful?" Diana inquired as she and Peter stepped into what seemed to be a gravity elevator of sorts that used gravitational forces to move people up and down.

"Enough that father doesn't feel like challenging them anytime soon" Peter shrugged as they came to a stop and they exited the gravity lift.

"He fears them?" Diana questioned, a bit surprised that there might be people out there that could pose a legitimate threat to Darkseid aside from the Justice League.

"No, it's just that Apokolip's enemies will use that moment to strike us. Don't get me wrong Diana, my father Darkseid is a powerful being… but there are others in this universe that could not only challenge him… but defeat him"

Diana's eyes widened at that particular information. Of all of the enemies that the Justice League has faced in the past, Darkseid was the one that stood out as their deadliest and most powerful foe. His strength and power surpassed even Clark's as he's on multiple occasions taken on the entire league and nearly defeated them singlehandedly! The only reason he was ever beaten in the past was because at the end of it all… it was still Darkseid against between seven or nine beings of considerable power at any time.

Before Diana could ask any further a deep voice spoke out

"Take care in how you speak of our father Peter…"

A figure emerged from behind a column in front of both Peter and Diana. They were about the same size as Kalibak in terms of height and build, but that's where the similarities ended. He had grey skin that was framed by chin length black hair with a sort of golden headpiece with a large red square shaped ruby in the center. He was dressed in gold and purple armor that had a large red gem on the chest and three smaller ones along the waist. The man gave the two a blank stare as he approached them with heavy strides.

"Grayven… I was unaware that you have returned to Apokolips" Peter said with what Diana could detect was fear.

Grayven stared at his smaller brother with his gaze flickering over to Diana briefly before zeroing in on Peter again "I returned this morning… the uprising was blown out of proportion and was quickly dealt with."

"Good I suppose" Peter said as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Grayven was amongst Peter's least favorite half-brothers and half-siblings on the whole.

The tense meeting lasted for another moment before Grayven spoke again "Next time you speak of weakness and father in the same sentence… and it's not describing his enemies" he leaned down until his face was right in Peter's "… I will tear you in half"

Peter gulped slightly before giving a nod.

Grayven smirked at Peter's response as straightened himself before turning to look at Diana with a slightly lustful look in his eye "Such a shame that a beautiful creature like you has to be wedded to such a… lesser son"

He reached a hand out to cup her cheek… only for Diana to grab it and shove it away with a glare on her face "Do not touch me"

Grayven's eyes narrowed at Diana for a moment before muttering "…Truly is a shame"

"Grayven, I believe your mother was looking for you" Peter spoke up all of a sudden. Peter was begging to grow aggravated at how Grayven was eyeing Peter's new wife with him right there!

"Why?" Grayven turned his attention away from Diana

Peter gave him a blank gaze "You really think she'll tell me?"

"…Fair enough" Grayven growled out before he stalked off to look for his mother

When he was out of ear shot Peter looked towards Diana "Guess who's his mother?"

Diana raised a brow and asked in a dry tone "Mortalla?"

"Correct" Peter nodded before looking back down the direction Grayven left "And once she marries Darkseid… he'll replace Kalibak as first in line to the throne"

"That sounds like it will be fun" Diana said in aggravation. If the issues of politics and lines of succession in the Olympian pantheon and man's world were anything to go on, Apokolips's must be a literal nightmare

"Yep, you came to Apokolips at the best time" Peter said with some snark before sighing "…Do you still want the tour or would you rather wait another time?"

"Honestly no… I don't" Diana said as she rubbed her brow in both exhaustion and annoyance

"Well I'll take you to m- our quarters" Peter said before gesturing Diana to follow him.

It took some time before the two made it to his quarters and Dian couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be stationed in a less grand area of the Citadel. Peter seemed to pick up on this and decided to clarify

"I'm a lesser son of Darkseid… meaning that my quarters aren't as grand as Kalibak's, Grayven's, Grail's or even En Sabah Nur's. There above any of the servants and most of Darkseid's court in terms of design and grandeur but…" Peter shrugged as he suddenly felt a little self-conscious about his station.

"It's fine" Diana said quietly.

The two finally arrived at Peter's- their room and entered. The guest room was fairly large Diana saw, she estimated that it alone was twice the size of her and Clark's apartment back on Earth. There were a few lounges and chairs for people to sit in spread around the space and a large circular table at the center. She looked to see that aside from a few black tapestries on the wall displaying a red Omega symbol they were bare.

Peter led her to a room that opened to reveal a small bedroom. It wasn't too large, Diana saw that it was roughly the same size as her and Clark's room was. The bed on the other hand was small. Big enough to fit both her and Peter reasonably well… but small enough that the two would be touching.

'… _Fantastic'_ Diana mentally sighed. She is aware that something of this nature would happen eventually given that she and him were now married, but it just seems so, so wrong to her.

Clark was the only man she's ever been with and she preferred to keep it that way.

"So here's our room, there's a switch by the bed that'll allow you to call a servant if you're hungry or you need something. That closet over there is filled with some armor in clothes for you to wear, while your current attire is nice, you can't wear it all the time. The room is also secured so you shouldn't have to worry about anyone bargaining in on you… aside from me" Peter explained as he watched Diana move around the room with a calculating look under his mask.

Diana paused and gave Peter a questioning stare "How is it secured?"

"Biometric scanners of my own design" Peter said "The only other person allowed in here aside from me and you is Darkseid and well… he doesn't come here…ever. Like I said, lesser son" Peter revealed to her.

Diana briefly wondered if he was telling her in a way to make her a little more at ease. It did, to some degree. But she had to wonder…

"What if someone tries to force themselves in?" Diana asked

"It'll alert me and my private guard of Parademons and activate the security defenses. Trust me, even Kalibak knows better than to try and force himself in here without my permission" Peter said in a serious tone before he turned to leave, much to both Dian's relief and curiosity

"And where are you going may I ask?" Diana questioned as she stopped removing her weapons and shield from her person before crossing her arms and stared at Peter's retreating form.

"To my personal lab" Peter responded back without turning or stopping "I have a few projects that I like to finish." He stopped at the door to their apartment and looked back over his shoulder, his lenses narrowing "Don't wait up"

Diana gave Peter a minor glare of annoyance "Trust me 'sweetheart', I don't plan to"

Peter stared at her for a moment "Heh, sweet dreams… beloved"

Peter left before the woman could offer up a retort and began the trek to his lab. He wasn't lying when he said he had a few projects he had to finish, but he wouldn't deny he was also using them as an excuse to get aware from the former Amazon princess

After a few minutes he arrived at the entrance to his personnel lab. He took a quick glance around to make sure no one was near before entering. The lights and holographic displays all turned on casting the still mostly dark room in a series of blues and whites that made it eerie. Peter didn't mind, he always like the dark for some reason, he chalked it up to the spider like characteristics he possessed.

"Sir…" a robotic voice spoke out

Peter looked towards the source and easily found it within the darkness with his night vision "Ahh Vision, been a good boy while I was away?"

The being known as Vision stepped into the light of a holographic display. He was around Peter's height with purple synthetic flesh and wearing a sort of green body suit and a hard light cape that had a sort of metallic look to it. On his forehead was glowing yellow gem that Peter created used to store solar energy and to act as an energy source for his creation. On his arms were purple bracelets and he was equipped with purple armored boots.

Peter created him a few months ago to act as a sort of assistant since any he had usually ended up being agents for Dr. Bedlam, Darkseid's chief scientist and to some extent Peter's superior.

"The lab hasn't been breached by any of Bedlam's servants and I have made some headway in your symbiot experiment" Vision replied as he walked over to Peter and extended a hand out that pulled up a holographic display of the 'symbiot' experiment he has been working on

"Good" Peter nodded before his mask seemed to recede back into his suit to show a rather youthful face with short messy brown hair and bright almost glowing ember colored eyes. He walked over to a table that had its surface vanish and reveal a mother box that he was tampering with. "Any other news?"

Vision hesitated for a nanosecond which to Peter meant bad news "…Kunla has been asking to speak with you"

Peter sighed as he pinched the ridge of his nose. Kunla was one of Darkseid's 'lesser' daughters that's for some Source forsaken reason taken an interest in him. When will the New God-Shi'ar get the message and leave him alone!

"Great, just great" Peter groaned out before looking down at his latest project. He sent a mental command to his suit that suddenly created four long spider like limbs that emerged from his back that reached up to several monitors and displays and began tapping in a series of orders and sorting out any information.

Peter picked up a few devices and began to tinker with the mother box "Vision…"

"Sir?" the synthetic responded as he was making his way to another part of the lab to resume his duties as Peter's assistant

"You think it'll be a good idea to tell Kunla that I'm married now?"

* * *

And done.

So we got to see a bit more of what life is going to be like for Diana on Apokolips. I've also decided to make the Green Lanterns sectors including their frontier space a rather small portion of the universe. I did this for several reasons, first and foremost I needed a way to introduce Diana to aliens species, empires and cosmic forces that she's never encountered before and I thought what better way than to show that all of the things that Diana's seen over the years didn't even qualify as the tip of the ice berg.

Think of the section of the universe that Green Lantern Corps operates in as North and South America before it was 'discovered by Columbus' and the rest of the much, much larger universe is Europe, Asia, and Africa. Basically they've been isolated from the rest of the known universe and aren't even aware of it. The Guardians of Oa have an idea but we'll see that later on.

Also the characters Mortalla and Grayven are actual DC characters. Mortalla was introduced as a consort of Darkseid in the past, I just decided to upgrade her position a bit. She'll also have a few powers outside her normal ones which are the ability to put someone to sleep or kill them. Grayven is an actual son of Darkseid, but he's not Mortalla's kid, it was never really revealed who his mother was last I checked. He can also unlike Kalibak use the Omega effect but on a smaller scale compared to Darkseid

Next chapter will have Diana introduced to the Furies and I expand more on the whole 'Lesser sons and daughters' of Darkseid a bit more. Also more Peter and Diana interactions and we'll meet another character who will be playing a vital role later on.

And as for Vision being introduced as something Peter created as a lab assistant, ehh why not. It was either that or Ultron but I have plans for our favorite homicidal terminator on steroids

So leave a review on what you think if you want…


	4. Chapter 4

So Diana begins her duties as a Fury and is introduced to some of her 'teammates' that make up Darkseid's personal guard. We get to meet a new child of Darkseid and a Fury, both OC's and Diana learns a little bit more about Peter.

To answer a few questions by reviewers:

 **The New Creed** : Peter and Diana will the pairing of this story with maybe a mistress or two that Diana and Peter share between themselves, don't know about that part yet, but yeah these two will eventually end up together, like way down the road, like I got a rough outline of this story being in four arcs and they at the earliest hook up at the very, very end of the second arc. As for Peter being like Little Finger, sort of but also with elements of Tyrion's character in that he wants to protect what family he does like which could be counted on one hand, hell he is the Tyrion of this family to a certain degree. For the most part he'll being trying to keep himself and to some extent Diana and Vision out of the blood bath that is Apokolips politics. He's content with where he is and really has no true desires at the moment. But like I said he's a son of Darkseid, that ambition can only be quelled for so long…

As for helping me with the story… I wouldn't mind some advice or ideas every once in a while, sometimes a second opinion or different perspective helps a lot in my opinion. Shoot me a PM when you get the chance and we can toss ideas around that could work. I'll give you credit where it's due and if I forget you'll have every right to call me out on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Diana laid awake all day and night staring up at the ceiling as her mind began to accept the reality that she was truly on Apokolips and was now married to a s on of Darkseid. She tried to sleep but it continuously alluded her. She was relieved to see that Peter never came back from his lab. She idly thought that perhaps he was with another lover.

' _I won't complain if he was'_ Diana thought as she laid in the bed before a frown formed on her face _'I pray that if he was, that his partner was willing…'_

After several more minutes Diana finally huffed and threw her covers off her to reveal that she was only sleeping in simple tan bindings around her chest and the bottom part of a pair of pants that she found in the closet that were comfortable.

She made her way into the closet and looked through the rows of outfits she's been fitted with. Most of the dresses, to her annoyance were rather revealing and bordered on scandalous in her opinion. A few were modest enough but still showed a bit more skin than Diana preferred. It's not that she didn't like wearing clothing of the nature every now and again, just look out her appearance as Wonder Woman, but wearing these kinds of clothes here on Apokolips of all places made her feel dirty and exposed. The only thing she could say that she liked was the armor that was left there for her to use as a member of Darkseid's Furies.

The pants of the armor were white with golden bands that started above the ankle and ended part of the way up her calves. The chest piece had a sort of armored skirt with gold armor plating along the edges with the two square shaped ones resting on the sides of her thigs. The armor splits just above where her navel that was covered by a black belt with a golden Omega symbol on it was and cups the sides of her breasts and her nipples but keeping the top exposed as it wrapped around her torso under her arms with the back being protected up to shoulder blades. The shoulder pads of the armor were black in color and had the Omega symbol in gold displayed while the neck portion was more of the white armor that melded into a black and gold choker that would reach up to cup Diana's chin. The helmet was white and covered the top of her head but would keep her face visible and allow her raven colored hair to fall freely behind it with the sides of the helmet sticking out and rose almost a foot above her head that made it look like she had horns.

There was a small golden square on the forehead of the armor that looked to be vaguely in the shape of a spider with its legs puller tightly together and jetting out slightly like Bruce's bat symbol did in a way. The white armored gauntlets of the armor reached up to her elbows and had gold plating at the end while several small golden spiders in the shape of the one on her head were placed over the knuckles to help the wearer inflict more damage if they resorted to punching their enemy.

Diana had to admit that the armor was finally crafted and seemed to weigh about as much as the bindings covering her breasts. She tried it on last night and found that it fit like a glove and clung to her form like a second skin. It also felt stronger and more durable than the armor that she wore as Wonder Woman and it was forged by the gods themselves. Even the armored gauntlets felt as strong as her indestructible bracelets if not slightly more so.

' _Seeing as I won't be getting any sleep, might as well report to Granny Goodness'_ Diana thought as she undressed and began to don her new armor. Afterwards she approached her weapons locker and reached for her sword and Lasso of Truth and slid the sword on to her back and equipped the lasso to her side. She then made her way to a small device on the wall that was in her and Peter's quarters. She activated the device that would summon a servant and waited for a response

An electronic voice answered within seconds of being called "Yes my lady?"

Diana cleared her throat before speaking "I require a guide to the training grounds so I may begin my duties with the Furies"

" _Yes my lady_ " the voice responded obediently and without hesitance.

Diana couldn't help but frown at how subservient the voice sounded. A moment later she was alerted that someone was at the door. She wandered over to it and a holographic screen popped up showing who was outside the door. By their appearance Diana figured it was the servant.

They looked thin, as if they haven't eaten a full proper meal in months and had a sort of hollowed empty look in their eyes. It was as if all hope was crushed and only pain and despair were left. Diana's hand had tightened into a fist at the sight of what was once a person being reduced to a shadow of their former self.

She opened the door and exited the room while the servant adverted his eyes to the floor and kept his head bowed, either in obedience or fear Diana did not know. She was willing to bet it was both.

"This way my lady" the servant said in a soft tone as he quickly began to lead Diana to the Furies training grounds. She made sure to memorize the path so that way she could get there on her own. It didn't feel right to force this person to escort her there all the time.

' _But if he's not escorting me there, there's no telling what else he would be doing instead, this may actually be a blessing compared to his other duties'_ Diana thought sadly. No matter what the servant was likely going to suffer in some form or fashion. Her hatred for this planet grew ever more as she followed the servant through Darkseid's massive citadel.

After several minutes of walking and taking a gravity lift Diana had arrived at her destination. The Servant bowed quickly and practically fled down the hall before Diana could say thank you to him. She frowned sadly at his retreating form.

"What in the Source's name are you frowning at?" a female voice spoke up, catching Diana by surprise as she turned around to see another woman standing there.

She was tall, about Diana's height and was beautiful, with long blonde almost golden hair that seemed a bit longer than Diana's own, a figure to rival her's. The woman was dressed in militaristic clothing with armored plating on her chest and shoulders and a black domino mask on her face. There were no lenses on the mask so Diana could see her bright blues eyes that seemed to glow with power.

"Who are you?" Diana questioned the woman with a sense of caution

The woman frowned before she answered "…Warbird, and you?"

"Diana of…Apokolips" the Amazon said with reluctance

Diana saw the woman's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed and rage filled her eyes "Oh… your Peter's new 'wife'!

Diana felt her own rage build from Warbird's statement. The way she said wife sounded like an insult "I'm sorry but is that a problem?"

Warbird's eyes narrowed more and bits of yellow energy began to glow in her hands "Your damn right it is-"

Before the other woman could say anything else the door opened to reveal Granny Goodness "Ah I've see you've met one of your comrades! Splendid, this will make things far smoother!"

Warbird gave Diana another glare before marching into the Furies training area, more bits of yellow energy beginning to form around her clenched fists. Diana and Granny Goodness watched her go, Diana in confusion and the leader of the Furies in amusement

"She seems unhappy about me and Peter's…marriage" Diana said to her… superior

The old woman shrugged "She was always hoping to be the one that Peter would marry"

Diana's eyes widened at that information as she looked to see Warbird standing before several Parademons. Barley a second passed before she attacked them with unrestrained fury and violence.

"Should I be concerned?" Diana said as she watched the other woman's moves. The woman's fighting style was impressive as she used her own energy projection abilities in conjuncture with her apparent superhuman ones almost flawlessly. The woman was a warrior to the bone and Diana couldn't help the very brief thrill that ran through her body at the chance of facing such a skilled combatant.

"No, she knows better as a Fury of Darkseid to attack any of his children's spouses as they are now either a Princess or Prince to Apokolips… even if you are a lesser one" The Fury leader said as she gestured for Diana to follow her

"What exactly are lesser sons and daughters of Darkseid?" Diana asked as she followed Granny Goodness further into the training room that was filled with other members of the Furies of Darkseid "I was told that it had to do with power but not much else"

"Kalibak, Grayven, En Sabah Nur, Orion of New Genesis, and Grail are considered true children of lord Darkseid because they have inherited a great deal of power from him, be it raw physical strength, vast energy manipulation, nearly unparalleled psionic abilities and the like. Children who didn't inherit such abilities or have but to a vastly inferior degree are considered 'lesser sons or daughters' of Darkseid" Granny Goodness explained as she and Diana came to a small arena that sunk down into another level with several large cages at the far end.

Diana looked towards the cages and saw large dents and claw marks deeply imbedded in the metal doors. The ground was also littered with similar damage including faint stains that the Amazon was sure to be blood of some sort that was never cleaned.

Granny Goodness walked over to a panel and activated it and began punching in a series of commands "Before I assign you your duties I like to see just what you are capable of. Step into the arena"

Diana's eyes narrowed as she placed a gauntlet covered hand on her armored hip "I'm sure you are aware of what I'm capable of. We've faced each other in battle before"

Granny Goodness chuckled darkly "That we did princess, but it's mandatory… unless you're afraid to be bested. If that's the case I'm sure I can find you something to do. Wouldn't want you to break a nail or get your new fancy armor dirty"

Diana's eyes narrowed at the comment before she drew her sword and entered the arena with a scowl. Several Furies had stopped what they were doing and stood beside Granny Goodness as they examined their new recruit. One of the Furies was Warbird who was glaring at Wonder Woman.

A tall armored woman named Big Barda saw the look in the blonde's eye and chuckled "Jealous that your 'precious' Peter is as they say, off the market?"

Warbird turned her glare on Barda and through gritted teeth growled out "Shut. Your. Mouth!"

Barda responded with a chuckle as the two women turned their attention back to Wonder Woman as one of the cages opened.

One of the Furies by the name of Lashina stood beside Granny Goodness so she could see what she was about to release on Wonder Woman. She was clad in very revealing white armor that looked more like straps barely covering her breasts, rear, womanhood and legs. Her brown waist length hair was in a ponytail while her face had several white armored straps crossing her face and forehead. She had two metallic whips that channeled high amounts of electrical energy in them equipped on each side of her hips.

Lashina's eyes widened slightly at the choice "You chose a Buuden?"

Granny Goodness smirked darkly as she hit the release command "Go big or go home Lashina…"

Diana watched the gate opening and could hear something large approaching. She twirled the sword in her hand, causing the blade to scratch against the metal floor and create a few sparks, as she waited.

' _Let's see what kind of beast they can thr- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?_ ' Diana's eyes widened at the sight of the creature to emerge.

It stood at over twelve feet high with a long armored tail adorned with spikes on the sides and ended in a triangular shaped spike at the end. It's long muscular arms and legs were also naturally armored with spiked plating with bits of space to allow some flexibility and movement. The head was in the shape of that of a snake with bits of sharp teeth erupting from it's mouth that made it look like they couldn't all fit. The chest and back also seemed to be armored with what looked like horrendous burns etched into it's hide, exposing the muscular tissue and she swore bone as well.

The snarling creature began to drool at the sight of Diana as it's bright yellow eyes centered on her form. Its tail shook in anticipation as it took several heavy foot steps towards the Amazon.

The Buuden slammed its clawed fists into the ground " **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"**

Diana's eyes widened as she felt the strength in the impact from her position. It was easily in the class 100 range, meaning that a hit from it could potentially hurt Diana if it makes contact. She hoped that this armor was more than capable of taking the damage.

It then began to charge towards Diana who held her sword at the ready. When the Buuden was close enough she ducked under a swipe from its large hand and made to stab the beast in one of the spaces between its armored plated skin. The magical blade to her dismay did not go very far and the wound seemed to cauterize itself. At this distance Diana could feel the alien's body heat, it was like standing next to a large bush fire

Diana skillfully backed away from another swipe and when the alien reached for her she applied all of her strength into her next swing and sliced two fingers off the alien monster's seven fingered hand with ease.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAW**!" the Buuden let out a roar of pain as it stumbled back before glaring at Diana's form and turning around to use its tail to hit the white clad Amazon.

Diana vaulted over the tail and launched herself on to the Buuden's back which proceeded to thrash wildly in an attempt to throw Diana off.

' _It's like riding a mechanical bull on Venom!_ ' Diana mentally complained as she tried to keep her grip on the Buuden. She even stabbed her blade as far as it could go into the alien's back and used it to help her hold on.

Suddenly the tail of the Buuden wrapped around Diana's torso and tore her from the creatures back and slammed her into the ground

 **KARAKOOM!**

The ground shook as Diana was repeatedly slammed into the ground by the Buuden's tail before being thrown across the arena. Diana flipped herself up and dug her hands into he ground to halt her momentum.

She looked up towards the growling Buuden with an excited smile as she wiped some blood dripping from her mouth. She may be a warrior for peace and prefer negotiations to drawing her blade or taking up arms against anyone, but she was still a warrior that relished the chance to face a worthy challenge when it presented itself

"It's been a while since I've faced anything that could dish it out" Diana said as she cracked her neck before disappearing in a blur before reappearing in front of the Buuden's surprised face and ramming her fist into it's head

 **KRAKLLK!**

The force of the blow snapped the Buuden's head to the side almost to the point that it's neck snapped, blood and several teeth fell from the beast's mouth. Diana didn't let up as she delivered another powerful punch that created a small shockwave and sent the Buuden flying towards the wall. The impact created a sizable dent in the wall as the Buuden slowly slid to the ground.

Diana appeared before it and made to grab it again when the alien's head shot up and emendated a beam of yellow energy from its mouth and shot it right at Diana's surprised frame.

The white clad Amazon was only barely able to bring up her gauntlets in time to block the blast of energy that violently clashed with the armor

 **JVVVVVMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Diana planted her feet into the ground and held ass the Buuden slowly rose and approached Diana with its beam intensifying in power. The alien war beast growled in annoyance at seeing the Amazon still standing

Soon the Buuden was right in front of her and Diana was facing the full blunt of it's energy attack. She gritted her teeth as she felt herself being slowly pushed back by the sheer force of the blast.

"Looks like it's over…" Warbird said as she crossed her arms with an unimpressed look on her face

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" said a Fury standing beside the blonde woman.

She was clad in a brown exoskeleton suit over a white sort of armored body suit with grey hair that reached her chin, dark red skin, green eyes, and had a faint scar that started on her upper lip and travelled up to the side of her head and ended close to her ear.

This Fury was known as Lemenus, she acted as a sort of heavy weapons expert for the Furies. Her physical strength placed her close too Big Barda, Warbird, and now Wonder Woman's level but only with the aid of her mech suit. Outside it her strength barely made it pass forty tons. She hailed from a world that was conquered by Darkseid's forces centuries ago.

"You see something I don't Lemenus?" Warbird question the heavy weapons user with a skeptical look

The alien woman merely pointed to Diana.

Diana dug her feet into he ground before she pushed back against the beam of energy which caused a backfire into he Buuden's maw. The large alien stumbled back as it reached for it's smoking burnt face. Diana used that moment to ram her fist right into the creature's torso

 **SPAKOOOOOOOOM!**

The Buuden was sent flying back and right into the wall with enough force to shake the entire room. Some of the Furies watched with mouths agape while Warbird's narrowed, Big Barda chuckled at the sight as she placed an armored hand on her friend's shoulder

"Do not fret Carol, I'm sure Peter will keep you as a mistress"

Warbird's response was to blast the taller woman away with a powerful photon encased fist

 **WHRAKKT!**

The other Furies parted away as the blonde stalked by towards the other side of the training room.

Granny Goodness chuckled at the display before turning her attention to the approaching Diana. Her arms were covered in the Buuden's blood along with a few splotches on the rest of her armor. "Hmm, yes a front liner will do you just nicely"

Diana removed her helmet and held in the crook of her arm as she brushed some bits of dust out of her hair. "What is a front liner?"

This time it was Lemenus stepped forth and spoke "You along with me, Grail, Warbird and Big Barda act as heavy hitters. Our purpose on the battlefield is to often decimate the enemies front lines while the other teams of Furies or Parademons provide cover to ensure that we can't be overrun."

Diana thought this over before cautiously turning to Granny Goodness "So I will not be involved in assassinations?"

Granny Goodness gave her a thoughtful look before responding in a hopeful tone "We'll see; I still have high hopes for you"

 _'I pary that I disappoint you'_ Diana thought before looking to several Parademons removing the corpse of the creature she fought. She turned to Granny Goodness "What was that?"

"A Buuden" the old woman said with a shrug "Come, let's get you better acquainted with the rest of your team"

"Barda is still out" Lemenus pointed out as she looked to see the taller woman still out cold

Granny Goodness sighed "Well then wake her the fuck up! And Warbird, get that ass of yours over here now!"

' _This is going to be a long day…'_ Diana thought as Warbird flew over with a glare pointed at her and Lemenus went to awaken Big Barda

…

Several hours later Granny Goodness had dismissed the Furies as she had a meeting to attend to with someone by the name of Devilance.

' _Come to think of it, Peter mentioned him yesterday'_ Diana realized as she aimlessly wandered down a hall within the Citadel. She had no particular direction in mind, she just needed some space from others, particularly Warbird.

"By the source I thought my father was joking" a familiar feminine voice broke Diana out of her thoughts.

Diana looked to see Grail approaching. Grail stood at around several inches taller than Diana herself and possessed black hair that reached passed her shoulders a bit. Her figure was similar to both Diana and Warbirds in that she had the perfect blend of muscle and womanly curves… as well as a slightly larger than average chest.

Grail's skin was a sort of light grey, with red eyes, a black armored bustier that connecting to her armored covered thighs that remained bare on the inside. Her knee high armored boots didn't make a sound as he approached the tense figure of Wonder Woman. Her ax was resting on her back as Grail gave an amused look to Diana

"Finally realized that spreading your legs for some naïve Kryptonian was beneath you and decided to reach for something greater?" Grail taunted as she circled Diana "Love the armor by the way"

"What do you want Grail?" Diana growled out at the New God-Amazon hybrid that's caused her much pain in the past.

Killing Steve Trevor, nearly killing Clark and her on several occasions and even went as far as to frame one of earth's Green Lanterns John Stewart for attempted genocide. And that wasn't even half of it. In terms of enemies Grail was fourth on the list of most dangerous and powerful foes ever faced by the League.

She was able to single handedly take on Wonder Woman, Green Lanterns Hal and Jessica, the Flash, Batman, Superman, and Aquaman and win! Bruce even categorized her as a planetary level threat.

Grail's face sobered and an edge entered her tone, replacing the teasing one she was using previously "Careful Diana, while we may now both be Princesses of Apokolips, I'm still a true daughter of Darkseid while you're married to one of my lesser brothers. That makes you by proxy a lesser daughter by law!"

Diana's eyes narrowed "Forgive me… my lady" she said in a mocking tone

The atmosphere tensed to the point it appeared the two powerful women were about to come to blows when a deep voice with a sort of electronic undertone to it spoke up, cutting through the tension in the air with ease.

"Grail, stop"

Both women tensed and looked to see a large man approaching them calmly. Diana saw that he was as tall and as powerfully built as Darkseid was.

' _And here I thought no one could be almost as tall or as imposing as him'_ Diana thought as she observed this new individual

He had grey skin similar to Grail but the shade almost being like that of Darkseid, dressed in some sort of hyper advance blue and grey armor with what looked like some sort of cables connected to his elbows from his back. His eyes were red while his lips were a midnight blue that was the same shade as the markings on the sides of his head and cheeks. He also had a large A on his belt that glowed a dark burning orange color.

The figure stopped several feet before Grail and Diana and looked at the two of them for a moment before his gaze settled on the taller woman "This is no way to treat a member of our new family"

Diana looked to Grail and she swears to every Olympian God and Titan that ever lived she saw the faintest of blushes appear on the grey skinned woman "As you wish brother…"

The man nodded before he turned to look at Diana "I apologize for my sister's behavior to you Ms. Prince"

"That is al-" Diana paused as she realized that the son of Darkseid addressed her by her last name "How did you kno-"

"I make it a point to know the names of all of my sibling's lovers, spouses and the like" he said in a blank tone before he extended out a large hand "En Sabah Nur…"

Diana slowly gripped En Sabah Nur's hand and shook it. She was surprised by the strength in the grip, it seemed to possibly rival hers. When she looked into his eyes she saw that while he was looking at her with a pointed gaze it wasn't the same as the lustful one Grayven had given her, it was more calculating, as if he was assessing her. Mentally taking her apart and examining every part of her being. It was the same look she's seen on Bruce on multiple occasions. This En Sabah Nur, bared watching in her opinion

After a moment he released Diana's grip and turned to Grail "Where is Kunla? I must speak with her…"

Grail's eyes narrowed "She's likely outside Peter's lab again. Why?"

En Sabah Nur's eyes narrowed as his voice took a harsh edge to it that caused both Diana and Grail to tense "That, is none of your concern sister!"

Grail lowered her head while her hands morphed into fists "I apologize brother…"

The larger man looked at his smaller sister for a moment before his body tensed and he turned slowly behind him. Grail and Diana both looked to see what drew the powerful being's attention and both saw Grayven standing not too far away watching them.

"Why are you here Grayven? Shouldn't you be at your mother's side like an obedient beast" En Sabah Nur growled as he glared at his half brother

A flash of rage appeared on Grayven's face, his eyes glowed slightly that Diana thought looked similar to Darkseid "Careful En Sabah Nur, least you test my patience"

The larger son of Darkseid look unimpressed with the show of strength before his arm morphed into some sort of advance looking canon that began to hum with energy "Leave, or I will send you back to your mother in pieces… assuming I'm merciful enough"

Grayven made to attack before Grail stepped beside her larger half sibling with her hand on her ax's handle and her eyes glowing red. "Please Grayven, don't stop on my account"

Grayven stared at his sister with contempt before he looked back toward En Sabah Nur "One of these days' brother, you'll push me too far"

"I fail to see how that would be dangerous for me" En Sabah Nur replied in a dry tone

Grayven gritted his teeth in anger before turning on his heel and leaving. Diana watched him leave before turning to look at En Sabah Nur and Grail. "I take it Grayven isn't well liked amongst Darkseid's other children?"

"A few like him well enough. Everyone else just want him dead" Grail growled out as she folded her arms under her breasts

"The only thing keeping him alive is that currently he is father's favorite and is arguably the most powerful of all of his children" En Sabah Nur said as he returned his arm to its natural state before he began to walk down another hall.

Diana and Grail watched the larger man leave for a moment before Grail spoke "I'll be seeing you around… sister"

Diana narrowed her eyes at Grail "As will I… princess"

The two stared at each other for a moment before Grail left down the same hall En Sabah Nur took. Diana watched the woman go for a moment before letting out a tired sigh and resuming her walk down the hall she chose earlier.

After several minutes she came to a stop as a green and purple being walked out of a room with a glowing yellow stone in his head and a yellow cape on. The being stopped and stared at Diana for a moment before giving a nod and a small bow

"Ah madam, it is a pleasure to meet you"

Diana quirked a brow at the polite being "Um… The pleasure is mine…"

"Vision, I assist master Peter in his lab" Vision stated

Diana looked towards the room he came out of "This is Peter's lab?" Vision nodded "Is he…in?"

Vision nodded "He is"

Diana mulled it over for a moment before she looked at Vision "May I speak with him?"

Vison frowned slightly "Sir is meeting with one of his siblings at the moment"

"Oh, I'll come by la-" Diana turned to leave when Vision spoke again

"However you are sir's wife and therefore take precedence" Vision said as he opened the door to Peter's lab and led a confused Diana inside.

"For the last time Kunla, fuck off!" Peter's voice echoed through the lab, laced with annoyance and growing anger

"But Peter dear I simply want to talk is all" a silky smooth voice spoke up trying to calm the man down

Diana concluded that it was Kunla. She walked around a monitor and saw her husband sitting on a bench with his face revealed to her and glaring at Kunla.

Kunla was clad in a white dress that fitted with her snow white skin and platinum blonde hair that was done in an elegant ponytail bun hybrid. The dress Kunla was wearing had a plunging neckline that showed off a scandalous amount of cleavage to the point she might as well be topless. Her eyes were orange in color and she appeared to be a bit smaller than Peter in terms of stature.

Peter didn't even so much as glance at her body, instead he kept his eyes on Kunla's face "Well I don't want to talk now leave! I believe En Sabah Nur is looking for you"

The lesser daughter of Darkseid frowned "But Peter I don-"

I believe he said leave" Diana said as she made her presence known

Both looked towards her with different expressions. Peter's was one of relief and a bit of curiosity while Kunla's was of instant diastase.

"Why are you here?" the woman growled out

Diana raised a brow and answered in a blank tone "Am I not allowed to spend time with my husband?"

Kunla's face darkened as she looked towards Peter who shrugged "What? You heard her, shoo, shoo"

Kunla stared at Peter for a moment before taking a deep breath and exhaling through her nose before she headed for the exit.

Vision was standing there with his arms behind his back ads he gave a polite nod "I hope your visit was fruitful madam"

"Shut up!" Kunla growled out as she brushed passed Vision and out the door.

Peyter let out a sigh of relief "Finally she's gone and I can get back to work"

He turned back to his latest project and began to tinker with it before he saw Diana still standing there. He raised a brow at her "Do you need something?"

"What? Oh no I just needed a place to be alone" Diana said

"…Well you can stay here if you want. So long as you don't go screwing with some of the stuff in here." Peter said as he gestured over to a small area that had a few chairs and a table. Diana also made out a small cot looking bed in the corner.

' _He must come and stay here a lot'_ Diana mused as she turned her attention back to Peter's face. He wasn't horribly scarred or ugly like she secretly thought. He was rather normal looking at least compared to the rest of his family's appearances so far.

"I see you like the armor I had made for you" Peter said as he fiddled with some sort of advance device in his hands.

' _So he had it commissioned'_ Diana thought "Yes, thank you for the gift. It proved useful today"

"Yeah, I heard. Granny Goodness set you up against a Buuden. What kind was it?" Peter asked absent mindedly

Diana raised a brow "There's more than one type?"

Peter stopped his fiddling and looked at Diana "Yeah, there's adolescents, rouges, alphas and then the really monstrous alpha rouges. So which did you get?"

"I-I'm not sure" Diana said

"Describe it" Peter said as he leaned against the bench. He listens to Diana's description before nodding "Oh, so you took on a rouge. Impressive"

"How powerful are the alphas and alpha rouges?" Diana asked curious

"Alphas are twice the size and three times as powerful" Peter said with a shrug "The rouge alphas are three times that size and four times the power of an alpha"

Diana's eyes widened at that information "Hera…"

Peter let out a laugh "Yeah, a rouge alpha could level a planet if it wanted. There some of my father's most prized pets"

"I'm surprised that Darkseid has never used them to attack earth before. I doubt the Justice League would be able to stop one easily" Diana shuddered at the thought of just one Buuden running around

"Maybe" Peter said before he pushed himself off the bench and approached a monitor "But they aren't too fond of sunlight, even sunlight reflected of a moon"

"Really?" Diana asked as she removed her helmet and placed it on a bench that had some space on it

"Yeah, they have certain chemicals in their bodies that don't react well to solar radiation" Peter said as he mentally formed a spider leg from his suit and used it to reach for a data pad out of his reach. "So anything else interesting happen today?"

Diana stared at Peter for a moment before speaking in a dry tone "I met Warbird"

"…Would have loved to have been there for that" Peter said with a smirk

Diana snorted as she folded her arms across her chest "I'm sure"

Several minutes of silence passed before Diana spoke "I met another one of your brothers today"

"En Sabah Nur I presume? Aside from Kalibak, and Grayven he's the only other half-brother I have here on Apokolips and last I checked none of the others are visiting" Peter revealed "Of all of my half-brothers he scares me the most to be honest. Both because he's terrifyingly powerful to the point that he's arguably considered the most powerful of all of Darkseid's children and because he's smart, like me smart! Super strong and super smart, not someone you want to mess with"

"How many children of Darkseid are there?" Diana questioned Peter as she watched him move about the lab while keeping in mind to give En Sabah Nur a wide berth. If what she sensed from the large man and what Peter says is true, he could be a dangerous enemy to have.

"Currently and if you don't include Orion… Seventeen. Thirteen sons and four daughters" Peter said as he looked around for something. He saw it on a far table, he raised his hand and placed his two middle fingers of his hand on his wrist and to Diana's surprise shot out a strand of what looked like webbing and snagged what he need. He gently tugged it over to him and caught it.

'Abilities of that of a spider, interesting…' Diana thought before she asked another question pertaining to Peter's half siblings "And where are the other sons and daughters of Darkseid at?"

Peter paused and thought for a moment before answering "My half-brothers are spread across father's empire for the most part, what they're doing I don't know nor care. As for his daughters, their all on Apokolips, you've already met Kunla"

"And I ran into Grail earlier" Diana commented _'That leaves two I have yet to meet…hurray'_

After a few minutes of silence Peter threw something on the bench and sighed in frustration before looking over towards Vision who was scanning something "Viz, I'm done for the day. Make sure to lock down the lab after your done"

"Very good sir" Vision replied as he continued to examine his current project

Peter nodded before looking towards Diana "Come on, I'll show you back to our room from here"

Diana frowned as she picked up her helmet but didn't put it on "Are you staying in for the night or will you be joining Warbird later…"

Peter gave Diana a grin "Staying for the night… after all what kind of husband would I be if I neglected to satisfy your needs"

"I doubt there's anything you can do to satisfy me" Diana said with a glare as she brushed past Peter towards the labs entrance

Peter looked at for a moment before smirking "Give it time…I have a knack for growing on people"

"Like a fungus probably" Diana muttered

Peter laughed as the two made their way back to their shared quarters.

* * *

And Done.

So I introduced a few more children of Darkseid and Diana learned some fairly interesting things about Peter, like for starters he had a lover in the form of Carol Danvers aka Warbird. Warbird was an alias that Carol Danvrs aka Ms. Marvel or more commonly now known as Captain Marvel used during her time with SHIELD. She and Diana are going to be butting heads as the story goes. As for Diana's appearance I based it off of Bekka's appearance in Justice League: Gods and Monsters, just imaging Bekka's red hair as black when you see her to get a better image.

Buudens are something I came up with. Think of them as Darkseid's ultimate attack dogs that are powerful enough to take on an entire planet. There strong, like max strength is a couple hundred thousand tons. Their energy beams are capable of leveling a city and they can take just about everything short of a nuclear blast. That's the adolescents and rouges. Alphas and Alpha rouges are way stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter will deal with Peter and Diana interacting more and we also learn a bit more about Peter's life before Diana came to Apokolips including that of some of his relatives.

And to answer a few reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Guest of Sep 10 ch 4** : Yes, she is an OC

 **gunman** : I'm mulling over a few other characters from Marvel that could possibly fit into the Furies but nothing concrete, Psylocke or Tigra, are interesting choices though.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character seen, mentioned, or used in this story.

* * *

"So you're a scientist?" Diana questioned Peter as they sat down in the small dining area of their quarters. Peter had kept his mask off while Diana returned her weapons and helmet to her closet before joining Peter at the table

The chairs were made of some kind of stone but oddly comfortable and warm while the table seemed to be made of obsidian and looked like it had small galaxies floating inside it.

Peter had sent a command ahead and had their dinner prepared for them and set by the time they arrived. The food which she was told imported from New Genesis smelled and looked delicious but Diana was a little hesitant to try any of it. For all she knew it was drugged with something that could allow Peter to take advantage of her, though the thought didn't carry much weight considering that he didn't strike her as the type. Grayven perhaps and maybe Kalibak.

Peter shrugged as he held a glass with some sort of purple liquid that she guessed was some kind of alcohol "Eh to a point. My fields are mostly in biology but I occasionally dabble into other areas like physics, and chemistry. I'm also a pretty good engineer"

"Interesting fields" Diana mused as she grabbed her glass and smelled the odd purple drink within. It had a rather strong sweet aroma to it

"So I'm told" Peter said before taking a rather long and large sip of his drink "Not to boast, but I am one of Apokolips's top scientist and its foremost expert in bio-chemistry. The only people here that could rival me are En Sabah Nur and Dr. Bedlam"

"I'm sure your father is proud" Diana said before finally taking a sip of the drink, it was good and had a rather strong kick to it.

"My research has helped in advancing our military's effectiveness. Most bioweapons used by a few other civilizations are now next to useless against our legions" Peter said with a bit of pride "But, I still think he would prefer that I acted more like the rest of my brothers"

Diana took another sip of her drink before she gave him a perplexed look "How so?"

"I'm not really what you would call a fighter, I mean I can, wouldn't have lasted long here if I couldn't defend myself but…" Peter trailed off with a shrug

"You prefer your research and experiments in a lab to combat on a battlefield" Diana guessed as she finished off her drink. She started to feel a little tipsy and off balance but not too much. The drink was far stronger than she thought, she'd have to be careful now. According to Clark, she could be a mean drunk if someone got her going

Peter chuckled "Imagine that, a son of Darkseid would rather be a scholar or a scientist then a conquering warrior"

"I take it that the rest of your siblings don't approve?" Diana guessed as she against her better judgment refilled her own glass and took another large sip from it.

"Some don't mind, mainly because it means they won't have to worry about competing with me for father's throne. Others think it's embarrassing and shameful." Peter said

"Do you seek Darkseid's throne?" Diana probed in curiosity

"Not particularly, but hey who knows I may have to take it one day" Peter said with a thoughtful look on his face before he chugged the rest of his beverage "But I doubt it'll ever happen. I have over a dozen brothers between me and it. And that's not taking into account the other members of father's court."

Diana nodded at the answer and the two settled into quietly eating their meal and emptying their glasses even further

"So, you're a hero will you come from right?" Peter asked nonchalantly after a few minutes of silence

"…Yes" Diana answered feeling the world shift on her. She placed her drink down, realizing that she may have had a bit too much to drink

"Interesting" Peter said with a nod before adding "Any memorable moments?"

Diana leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms "A few…"

Peter rested his elbows on the table and stared at Diana "Care to share?"

Diana looked at Peter for a moment and shook her head "Not really…"

"Heh, why embarrassed?" Peter probed as he reached for the bottle that contained more of his beverage

Diana noted that his movements were sluggish and his voice was beginning to slur ever so slightly.

' _Looks like I'm not the only one who's had a bit too much drink tonight'_ Diana mused

"Thanks for the help with Kunla earlier by the way" Peter said before he took another sip of his now refilled glass

"Your welcome" Diana said with a shrug as she looked out the window of the dining room to Apokolips's landscape. She was a bit relieved to see that Peter's side of the citadel overlooked a vast dessert with distant solar pits along the dark horizon instead of dozens of hellish looking towers and factories mass producing weapons and other horrors of war to plague the universe with

"Yeah, not gonna lie, but it's nice for someone to have your back here every once in a while" Peter said with a shrug

"Warbird doesn't do it enough?" Diana asked with a raised brow

"No she does, but she's only a Fury to Darkseid and while that gains her more favor and grant her a greater standing in his military she's still far below any of his children or members of his court. If she tried that thing with Kunla and she wasn't married to me… it wouldn't have ended well for her" Peter defended his former lover

"What about the rest of your siblings?" Diana questioned as the interactions between Kalibak and Peter flashed through her mind

"Kalibak and me get along fine, believe it or not he has a soft spot for quite a few of his siblings. Grayven not obviously as for En Sabah Nur and Grail on other hand, that's complicated" Peter said as he took another swig from his glass, some of it spilling on to his spider emblem on his suit

"How so?" Diana leaned on the table with her elbows as she took her glass and took a very small sip of it

"Grail's…very dominating and well she tends to look down on most, but she's willing to be civil with me considering I helped design and create that ax she loves so much. En Sabah Nur is easier to interact with because he used to be a lesser son like me, so kindred spirits and all of that" Peter revealed

"He used to be a lesser son?" Diana said with surprise as she took another sip of her drink

Peter chuckled "Yeah, he used to be smaller and weaker than me if you can believe it… but he disappeared for a few years and we all thought he was dead then suddenly he shows up bigger, stronger and more powerful than ever. After father saw this he raised En Sabah Nur's status to a true son of Darkseid and well…"

"So your status could change? If you grew more… powerful?" Diana inquired, her voice beginning to slur ever so. Her mind was beginning to grow cloudy as well

"Sort of. It's more complicated than that but getting more powerful is admittedly a good portion of it" Peter said before he downed the rest of his half full glass "Why hoping to raise your status from a lesser daughter or princess to Grail's level?"

Diana's eyes narrowed "No, I was just curious is all"

"Suuuure you were" Peter said with a sarcastic tone, the drink was really starting to affect him more than it was Diana "Can't blame you though, Darkseid's throne is appealing"

"I don't want his throne Peter" Diana said with her voice taking an edge "I never wanted it and I never will!"

"Oh no of course not! Why bother with the responsibility right? It's so much better to fuck the guy on the throne but still have the same authority as him" Peter said with a slightly annoyed glare directed at his wife

"Fuck you!" Diana said in outrage the alcohol she's been drinking for dinner acting as a fuel source for her growing inferno of anger

"Well you are my wife now so you might as well get to fulfilling that part of your duties" Peter said with a drunken sneer "Heh who knows you might prefer me in between your legs than that Kryptonian of yours!"

Diana's response was taking her half full glass and throwing it at Peter's head with a bit more force than she intended. Peter leaned his head to the side as the glass went flying past his skull and shattered against the wall behind him.

Peter looked back at the destroyed glass and split drink behind him before his gaze returned to her furious glare. He held her stare for a long time in silence before he sighed and took a gulp from the bottle of the drink he's had for dinner. Diana took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose before she pushed the bottle that contained the rest of the alcoholic beverage away. The two resumed eating in a tense silence for the next half hour. Afterwards Diana left to remove her armor and shower while Peter stayed in the dining room and began to finish off the bottle of the purple liquid that he's been drinking.

It was several hours later when Diana clad in a rather revealing nightgown that showed of her legs and the top of her breasts laid awake in bed staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. She felt a little guilty about her slightly drunken outburst earlier but not enough to apologize, Peter was way out of line with his comments even if he was intoxicated. She heard the door open and out of the corner of her eye she could see Peter stumble in slightly.

Diana tiredly watched Peter slowly approach his own closet and disappear inside for several moments. He returned clad in only a pair of pants and his chest bare. Even in the low lighting Diana could see that while Peter wasn't built like Clark or Bruce he was still muscular. She could also make out a few faded scars on his side and a large burn mark on his shoulder. Wheatear it was from growing up here or a lab experiment gone wrong she didn't know nor care.

Peter walked to his side of the bed and slowly slid under the covers. He made sure not to touch Diana's form as he settled himself. Several minutes of silence passed before Peter spoke with a slur in his voice

"This, feels awkward"

Diana rolled her eyes and felt some of the anger from earlier slip into her slightly slurred voice "You don't say…"

Peter then, with some difficulty, turned on his side so he was facing her and gave her a thoughtful look. Diana returned his gaze with a raised brow, wondering what he was going to do or say. The two continued their staring contest for several minutes before Peter's eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep. He began to emanate soft almost inaudible snores.

Diana watched the man for a moment before she sighed and turned over on her side, her back facing him, and proceeded to fall asleep herself.

' _Here's to surviving my first day on Apokolips…_ ' Diana thought tiredly before she slipped into a deep slumber

…

Diana suddenly found herself standing in the heart of a destroyed Metropolis. Numerous buildings were burning and or collapsing and Diana looked up into the pale ash filled sky to see the moon closer than it should be to earth broken and in several pieces with a field of debris surrounding it. A horrid smell hit her nose and she looked to see all around Diana were members of the Justice League and even the Teen Titans

Dead.

She looked around her with wide eyes as she made out the forms of many of her friends. Bruce and his wards Dick, Jason, Tim, Barry and Wally, Arthur, Hal, Jonn, Zatanna, and Billy in his child form. Those were the bodies she could recognize; the rest were horribly burned or torn to bloodied pieces.

 **KAKROOOM!**

Diana looked to see Clark's form come flying through what was once the Daily Planet and impacted against the asphalt creating a small earthquake from the force at which he struck it.

"Clark!" Diana shouted and tried to rush to him only to feel her body stay rooted to the spot

Clark his suit in tatters turned to Diana and her eyes widened at the sight of his face. His right eye looked to have been torn out and part of his forehead was torn away exposing a part of his skull with a crack in it. His face was covered in bruises and bleeding scars. The symbol of his family was burned and his cape was nowhere to be seen.

"Diana?" Clark said weekly before a large armored being landed behind him with a heavy thud

The figure was a little taller than Darkseid and approached with heavy strides, crackles of black electricity shooting across their form. They were dressed in pale green armor with the shoulders having curved spikes on it. They wore a helmet that had two large curved horns on it that gave them a sort of demonic look. His eyes were red and filled with a sort of dark evil that Diana saw even Darkseid didn't possess. His armor had a few scratches on it but nothing too serious. His clawed gauntlets were dripping with blood with a few splotches painfully clear on his armored torso. Diana didn't need to be a genius to know that the blood belonged to her now dead friends and likely soon to be dead lover, Clark

The figure chuckled darkly as they approached Clark **"I must say Kryptonian, you've proved an interesting challenge. Even my own son and his children haven't lasted as long as you have. Well some of them did, but in the end they joined the rest of their family in oblivion…"**

Clark tried to rise but the figure raised his hand and shot out a beam of black and white energy and blasted him away, right towards Diana's feet. She tried to move but found herself stuck

A bloodied and beaten Clark weakly looked up to Diana and whispered "Diana… run…"

Before she could say anything the man was standing before Diana, his boot on Clark's head and driving it into the ground. He grabbed Diana's face with his large bloodied clawed hand and forced her to look directly into his eyes.

He smiled darkly at Diana **"…Hello my beauty"**

…

Diana's eyes shot open and she found herself in her and Peter's room on Apokolips. She slowly sat up and turned to see that Peter was still asleep, a hand resting under his head while the other laid on his chest.

Diana sighed _'It was just a nightmare'_

She slowly rose from the bed, careful to not disturb Peter, and made her way to the balcony. She stared out over the barren plain as she let her mind wander. The dream she had felt odd, like some sort of warning. The mysterious being she saw, was unlike anything Diana had seen before. The power of him was great considering the state he left Clark and the world in and if what he said was true Darkseid and his children

' _Just who was that being? Who could have the power to cause so much destruction like that?'_ Diana thought before Peter's voice spoke up

"Now this is a sight I can get used to seeing"

Diana mentally groaned as she turned to see Peter leaning against the doorway of the balcony and staring at her form with a still drunken, hungry gaze "Really love the nightgown"

"So glad that you approve" Diana said dryly as she crossed her arms under her partially exposed chest and leaned back against the balcony's railing. A small breeze floated by, catching her hair in the wind.

Peter kept eyeing his wife, the way the distant glow of the solar pits hit her, her locks of soft looking raven hair flowing in the wind and the sight of her long toned legs exposed by her nightgown nearly had his drunken self drooling in desire. He was still sober enough however not to act on his impulses, tempting as it was.

He then looked back up to her face to see a slightly annoyed expression on it "What? Can a New God not admire his wife's Goddess like body?"

"He could, but someone else is far more deserving of seeing my body than you" Diana said with a little bit of ice in her tone. She was not in the mood to be ogled by her drunken husband.

"Ah yes the Kryptonian!" Peter said with a slight roll of his eyes "You know that the chances of ever getting out of this marriage are next to nothing right? You'd have a better chance at convincing my half-brother Zunn that mass genocide isn't something for him to get off on!"

Diana's annoyed expression turned to one of determination "Not the first time I've accomplished the impossible"

"Heh, that I can tell is true but who knows Diana" Peter said as he slowly approached Diana's tense form and cupped her cheek and leaned in close "You might come to like it here…"

Diana stared into Peter's eyes. She expected to see rage, cruelty and sheer malevolence flowing through his glowing eyes. Instead she saw something she'd never expect for a son of Darkseid to have…

Loneliness…

Peter pulled back from and returned to their bed with a slight stumble, leaving Diana alone to her thoughts.

…

It was three days later that Diana clad in her white armor was assigned to guard Darkseid himself along with another Fury that was clad in a black robe that concealed her features. Her face was covered by a mass of shadows inside her hood leaving only two glowing white eyes to be seen.

Granny Goodness said that her name was Obb-Eve'na and her abilities revolved around manipulating the molecular structure of non-organic beings. She wasn't given any more information other than not to annoy her. A woman that could turn the very air that Diana breathes into lava if she wanted to or worse was a pretty good reason for Diana to keep as civil and as polite around the woman as possible. Thankfully Obb was a reserved and quite girl

Currently Diana and Obb-Eve'na were following Darkseid as he made his way through the halls of his citadel. Diana for the life of her couldn't understand why he of all beings would need bodyguards, but she wasn't going to argue since this gave her an opportunity to avoid Warbird and Grail.

Warbird because she was still upset that Diana had been married to the man she loved and Grail because of their rather violent past. Big Barda tended to side with Warbird or Carol as she's come to find out more often than naught while Lemenus could care less what in the name of Hades was going on. Her sights from what Diana could discover was on Kalibak, what she saw in that man Diana couldn't begin to imagine nor want to.

"Oh beloved!" the voice of Mortalla echoed through the hall causing Darkseid to halt in his tracks and turn to the source.

Mortalla clad in something that resembled a rather revealing black and purple bikini and knee high heels was slowly approaching the lord of Apokolips with a sort of lustful look on her face and a sway in her hips that caused even the dread lords gaze to linger. Her breasts were barely covered and the bottom of the bikini looked more like a thong if anything. Her hair was done in a sort of top knot that framed her face. She may have a personality that Diana finds less than pleasant but she couldn't deny the beauty of the future queen of Apokolips

"Mortalla" Darkseid addressed his soon to be future wife with a nod "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Mortalla slinked up to Darkseid's towering frame and pressed her body against his in way that caused Diana to advert her eyes in embarrassment while Obb lowered her head so her eyes were blocked by the edge of her hood.

"It's been so many days since you've had my body my love" Mortalla said as she rubbed against Darkseid and spoke in a tone filled with longing and lust "I'm beginning to think you've forgotten meeeee"

"I've been busy" Darkseid said narrowing his eyes slightly at his consort's actions. It'd take more than a bit of dry humping to get him going. Well that and he was aware of her liaisons with some of his children. If she thought he wasn't aware then well it's her eventual mistake for being so ignorant "Once more, I was on my way to witness my sons and daughters train. I'm curious to see where they all stand currently, particularly En Sabah Nur and our son Grayven"

Mortalla's face darkened at the mention of Darkseid's other son but lessen at the name of her own "Must you? Would you not prefer to have me under or above you withering in pleasure? To have me screaming your name to the point that the Highfather of New Genesis can here our love making?"

Darkseid stared at her for a moment in silence before turning to a red face Diana and a fidgeting Obb-Eve'na "Report back to me on my children's performances, after that you are free to do as you wish"

Diana gave a slight bow with her fist over her chest while Obb-Eve'na bowed. They both quickly resumed their trek to the training arena while much to Diana's surprise Darkseid shrunk his body's size slightly and pressed Mortalla up against the wall and immediately began to take her right then and there.

' _And here I thought Olympus was the only place whose inhabitants didn't care where they were when they decided to be intimate'_ Diana thought as she did her best to ignore the moans coming from Mortalla

After several minutes the two furies of Darkseid had arrived at his and his children's personnel training arena. Upon entering Diana could make out Peter's form standing between the towering forms Kalibak who was leaning against his club with a tired expression on his face and En Sabah Nur who had his arms folded across his chest as he watched his sisters Grail and Kunla spar below them in a lowered area with a blank expression

Grayven was currently speaking to several of Darkseid's generals that Diana could recognize. The first one was Steppenwolf and his wife Justeen, a former member of Darkseid's furies before she married his uncle and became leader of Steppenwolf's elite canine unit. The other figure was someone that Diana has never seen before.

They were tall, near Kalibak's height and clad in silver armor with a glowing orb at his center and had several cables and wires traveling up and down his arm. His eyes glowed a reddish orange color and small clouds of steam and heat emanated from his frame.

"Hakkuo…" Obb said in an echoing tone

Diana looked to her fellow Fury in confusion "Hakkuo… who is he?"

"He was once a member of En Sabah Nur's horsemen unit until he was promoted by En Sabah himself to be part of Darkseid's court. He absorbs and manipulates vast amounts of nuclear and heat energy. That core of his is a miniature red star that he uses to feed off of. Under the right condtions he could level a planet three times over before tiring" the matter manipulator gestured to the large armored man

Diana nodded at the information and turned to briefly see the spar between Grail and Kunla who was dressed in a sort of chrome version of Grail's outfit with a helmet that Diana thought looked similar to her own. She was also surprised to see that Grail was not tossing the smaller woman around. In fact, Kunla seemed to some degree holding her own against the powerhouse. It didn't take long for Diana to see why however…

' _Based off the look Grail has, Kunla has lasted this long because she's being toyed with'_ Diana thought as she saw Kunla try to encase her sister in some sort of ice only for it to be smashed or blown away by Grail's Omega Beams

Grail rolled out of the way of an incoming wave of ice and threw her ax towards her wide eyed sister. Kunla barely ducked under the blade before she found Grail's knee slamming into her face. The force of the blow sent the small woman flying back with her face bleeding. Grail adopted a look of savage glee as she summoned her ax back with built in magnetic clamps in her arm's grieves and made to follow before Grayven appeared in front of Kunla in a flash of light with an unhappy expression on his face

"That is enough Grail! You've already beaten her, there is no reason to continue this fight!"

Grail's eyes narrowed and raised her ax at the taller man "The fight is over when I say it is!"

Grayven's eyes glowed red for a moment before to Diana's surprise Omega beams erupt from them and fly towards Grail's form.

 **VZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

Grail fired off her own Omega beams to halt the approaching energy beams of her older half-brother. The two powerful beams of energy collided in a shockwave of energy and casting the room in a dark orange light. Diana adverted her eyes as she could feel the power of the two colliding blasts even though she was almost a hundred feet away.

The two halted their attack and made to move into more close quarter combat when suddenly two long arms with clamps at the ends of them grabbed both Grail and Grayven by the neck and lifted both up and slammed them into the wall with enough force to create small craters in the wall.

Diana looked to see that it was En Sabah Nur that did it, his arms stretched and morphed into some kind of mechanical clamps that were pinning his two half-siblings to the wall. He had a calm expression on his face as he watched Grayven struggle to break out while Grail, to Diana's surprise, merely glared at Grayven's form. Peter looked to his taller brother with his lenses widening in slight surprise while Kalibak just looked on with a bored expression, though his grip on his club tightened slightly

Finally, En Sabah Nur spoke in a calm tone yet it was laced with annoyance underneath "The fighting is over, now stop or I myself will put you both in your place… am I understood?"

Grail turned to face her restrainer and her glare softened "Yes…"

Grayven on the other hand glared at his brother before shooting his Omega Beams at the other man. The orange energy zig zagged towards En Sabah Nur's form before the large being simply vanished. Grail and Grayven were by proxy freed by the disappearance of the clamps. Peter and Kalibak immediately backed away as the omega beams impacted against the ground and sent a shower of debris at the two.

Grayven landed on his feet with a heavy thud and frowned at the disappearance of his brother's form. Before he could blink En Sabah Nur appeared before him and rammed his fist into the surprised man's face

 **KAAAAKOOOOM!**

Grayven's head impacted into the wall and created a multitude of cracks in the surface before En Sabah Nur grabbed his brother and threw him across the training ground. Grayven righted himself in midair and used his ability to fly to halt his momentum in the air. He turned to stare at his brother's form with a small tickle of blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes began to glow as he readied his Omega beams while En Sabah Nur's hand transformed into a advance looking canon that began to hum and glow with blue energy

Diana looked to Obb-Eve'an "Should we stop them?"

"Don't have to" the molecule manipulator said before Kalibak's voice broke through the tense atmosphere

"Stop!"

The two immediately obeyed or En Sabah Nur did, Kalibak turned to glare at his other half-brother instead "WHY SHOULD I!?"

Kalibak's gaze hardened at the sight of one of his younger half-brothers disobeying him "Grayven, I will not tell you again! STOP!"

He raised his club and pointed at Grayven who tensed before he growled and slowly lowered himself to the ground, cutting of the buildup of his Omega beams while he was at it. Kalibak grunted before looking towards En Sabah Nur "Count yourself lucky"

"I did not require your aid Kalibak" En Sabah Nur said in a calm tone as he stared at his older half-brother with an even look, there was no hostility in each other's gaze, they just happened to be both tense at the moment

"Really Sabah, you were willing to put up with Mortalla's bitching at the death of her son? Even father would be clawing his ears out if it meant blissful silence" Peter said while he shook his head in mock disappointment

Grayven turned his glare on Peter who tensed up slightly. Kalibak then slowly got in between the two and stared down his least favorite sibling "…Try it Grayven, but know this. If you kill him my wrath and that of even Warbird's will pale in comparison to Father's…"

Grayven stared at his brother with his eyes narrowing before he let out a huff of acceptance. Kunla suddenly appeared by his side and started to tend to some of his wounds which while unnecessary dragged his focus from the rest of his siblings.

Kalibak looked towards his smaller brother and quietly growled out "Your welcome you little snarky shit"

"I didn't ask for your help" Peter bit back before he turned his attention to En Sabah Nur's approaching form and Grail's "One of these days you're going to kill each other"

En Sabah Nur folded his arms across his chest "Wrong… only the strongest will survive such a battle and Grayven…" he looked over towards his half-brother with a sneer "…is far from strong"

"Few years ago I'd say bullshit, I could beat you…but now" Peter trailed off because in his opinion En Sabah Nur may actually be more powerful than Grayven, perhaps even Kalibak himself. And his power was still growing! Peter already concluded that he may very well become stronger than even their father one day

"If you say so" Kalibak said with a shrug before he hoisted his club on his shoulder and looked down at Peter "Our turn"

"Hurray" Peter said in a dry tone as he followed his half-brother into the arena. He looked to see Diana at the far end along with the Fury that was called Obb-Eve'an watching. _'Guess father didn't want to be here today…'_

…

Grail watched the two go before turning her attention to En Sabah Nur "I didn't need you interfering with my battle, I could have handled Grayven…"

"Perhaps…" En Sabah Nur said before running his hand through Grail's hair and giving it a light tug that earned a quiet moan from her "But he should know better than to threaten what is mine"

Grail looked up towards her half-brother with a lustful look on her face "Perhaps we should return to my quarters so you can remind me why I will always be yours…my love"

En Sabah Nur stared at his half-sister for a moment before responding "I'm afraid I cannot do that, me and Peter are leaving in a few hours"

Grail frowned before crossing her arms under her chest and pushed them up slightly to capture her half-brother's attention a bit more "Where to?"

"To Aegis Seven, one of our mining ships has gone silent" En Sabah Nur revealed

"Then why not send a platoon of Parademons to investigate? Even the Furies would be overkill for such a trivial thing as that" Grail said in confusion

"Because there is something on the ship that has garnered mine and Peter's interest. Something we don't want others to know about at this time" En Sabah Nur said in a hush tone as he turned to see his half-brothers get into position in the arena

Grail narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before she adopted a smirk on her face and leaned against him "Have I mentioned how much I love watching you play cloak and dagger?"

"Yes… many times"

* * *

And done.

I like to thank Aniimeziing for the training idea for Darkseid's children and her seeing Peter actually show why he's called the Spider God of Apokolips… for next chapter. Peter vs Kalibak up next with Diana watching, so no pressure for our favorite son of Darkseid

So yeah this story will occasionally be dipping into crossovers with other franchises, but not often. But to avid gaming fans, you should know what's coming up soon based on the location that En Sabah Nur and Peter are going. I'll also be using that time to introduce another son of Darkseid an OC one.

And as for the mysterious armored figure in Diana's dream, we'll be seeing him a lot more as the story progresses. If you're into comics, you should know who it is easily enough and if not well don't worry I'll be revealing bits about him later on

Leave a review of what you thought if you'd like.

Also who like the little snit bit of En Sabah Nur and Grail being a thing? Don't know why but I could see those two together. We also see that there are some serious tensions amongst Darkseid's children.


	6. Chapter 6

So here we get to see a bit of what Peter can do in regards to abilities. Now since on top of having his normal set of powers that include super strength, reflexes, durability, ability to stick to things and organic webbing and his trust Spidey-sense he will also have invisibility, venom blasts more like those belonging to Spider-woman and claws and stingers. Now these powers will seem stronger because he is a **SON OF DARKSEID!** Even if he's a lesser son his powers will be beyond most incarnations. He is a new god and son of one of the most powerful ones after all…

And to answer a few reviewers' questions and statements:

 **Cajun Strong Man 2:** Eventually…

 **Ndare-47** : Our favorite team of a-holes and Groot will be appearing down the road

 **gunman:** Obb-Eve'na is to some degree inspired by Raven but she'll have a few things that will set her apart personality wise. Her powers are also more similar to that of the Marvel Character, Molecule man. The mysterious being is I will admit similar to Onslaught but I don't think he's on Onslaught's level of power, could be wrong though, we'll see. And you are right to some degree in Darkseid being worried about him… but he's not the guy that has our ruler of Apokolips worried, that honor belongs to someone else…

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Peter stared at his larger half-brother as he got into his fighting stance. He activated his suits combat systems and rolled his shoulders for the coming fight. Even though this was a spar, Kalibak had a tendency to go a little over board.

' _He seems to forget that one good hit from him with too much force behind could cripple me!'_ Peter thought a bit annoyed.

Kalibak smirked at his brother before he placed his club on the ground "You're going to need the handicap"

Peter felt his eye twitch under his mask "Thanks how considerate of you…jackass"

Kalibak smirked before he ran towards Peter's tense form. When he was close enough he sent a punch towards the small man who used his superior speed and agility to dodge the titanic blows. Peter waited until Kalibak sent an arm out to far before he leapt on to his shoulders and delivered a powerful punch that emanated a powerful shockwave

 **KRAAAAAKOOOOOOOM!**

Kalibak's face didn't so much as move, Peter quickly jumped back to avoid the man's approaching hand. Peter's lenses narrowed has he scanned his half-brother's form, in terms of raw physical strength Kalibak had him beaten a thousand times over at least. The older son of Darkseid was also incredibly durable, like he could take a planetary explosion and walk it off. Hell, he's withstood blasts from father's Omega Beams of all things

' _So brute strength won't bring him down and I'll have a better chance at surviving father's Omega Beams at full power then causing any real damage to him aside from his pride at least'_ Peter thought as he mulled over his options. His spider-sense flared again causing him to leap backwards from a surprisingly fast kick from Kalibak. _'Oh yeah, he's faster than he looks too'_

Diana was watching the entire spar and she couldn't help being slightly impressed with Peter's skill. He was right in saying he was no warrior, she saw that his combat stance while good was basic at best and full of quite a few openings that could cost him victory against a better fighter. Still his agility and speed were astounding, and how he seemed to know when an attack was coming even when he couldn't see it. He also relied on his suit to help him in combat.

' _He's smart to rely more on his speed then brute force against someone like Kalibak'_ Diana thought as she watched the spar with an attentive gaze

Peter rolled under another kick sent by Kalibak and shot several strands of webbing at his one leg from both his wrists and from four spider like legs he formed on his back and pulled with all of his might. Kalibak's eyes widened as he crashed to the ground on his chest. Peter then shot several more strands at his larger brother before he began to swing the larger man around in a circle, using a combination of his strength and Kalibak's weight to build up momentum.

Suddenly Peter released his brother and sent him flying towards a part of the wall that was slightly damaged from En Sabah Nur's and Grayven's spat earlier.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

The collision sent a small shower of debris flying in the arena but for the most part the wall held. Kalibak gingerly rose from the small pile of stone that collapsed on top of him and looked to his brother with an amused look on his face "Heh, that tickled!"

"Umm mercy?" Peter squeaked out with his lenses wide as Kalibal launched himself at Peter with his arms wide.

Peter activated his suits anti-gravity harness and flew above his large brother and raised both his arms at Kalibak's back. Red and black bio-electricity gathered around his arms and hands before it was shot out in a series of arcs towards his brother

 **ZZZZZAAAAKKKKKKK!**

The oddly colored bio-electric bolts slammed into Kalibak who grunted in annoyance. The power in the hit while notable wasn't enough to really bother someone of Kalibak's level, Even Grail would at best feel a slight tingle than any sort of pain.

Kalibak turned and raised an arm to defend his face from the red and black lightning and held out his hand. His club suddenly flew towards it's master and activated mid-flight. Kalibak grinned at the sight of Peter's widening lenses

"Impressive light display brother, but I believe it's time to show you real power" Kalibak grinned savagely before shooting a beam of energy out of his club. The energy tore right through Peter's venom blasts and nailed him right in the chest

"AGGGGH!" Peter growled out in pain, while Kalibak's club was at its lowest possible setting, it still hurt like a mother. The power that it was at now alone would have knocked Peter out in pain, luckily or unluckily Peter's suit was able to absorb a fair amount of the beam.

The force of Kalibak's club sent Peter flying into the ceiling and caused a multitude of cracks to appear when he slammed into it. He barley was able to grip on to the partially destroyed ceiling to keep himself from falling.

' _Note to self, increase power absorption of suit as soon as possible'_ Peter thought as he hissed in pain. Smoke and sparks emanated from his suit and the left lens had a slight crack in it. Peter looked down at his brother's smirking form "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"No…" Kalibak said with a shrug "…But there's something amusing about watching you wither in agony"

"I hope Lemenus bites you later and it doesn't heal or grow back" Peter groaned out before he launched himself at his brother's surprised face and delivered a punch with all of his strength in it, he had his suit take the energy it absorbed earlier and use it to enhance the blow even further

 **KRACK!**

This time Kalibak did stumble before he quickly gathered his bearings and smacked Peter away who sadly was too injured to dodge fast enough. He tried to form a sort of shield with his four spider legs but they quickly crumbled under the might of Kalibak's strength and shattered.

"GAH!" Peter let out a shriek of pain as Kalibak's fist made contact with his chest and emanated a rather loud 'Crack' and sent flying out of the arena and rolling across the floor until he came to a stop at Diana's feet.

Diana immediately crouched down to check Peter for any sort of injuries that required any serious attention. His suit was heavily damaged and covered in burns and tears.

"Relax, he'll live" Obb-Eve'na said as she stood behind Diana with an air of disinterest around her

Diana gave her fellow Fury a look of annoyance "Need I remind you that he is a son of Darkseid?"

"A lesser son!" Obb-Eve'na shot back

"But my brother regardless, do well to remember that Obb!" Kalibak growled out in a low tone as he approached the two with heavy strides

The molecule manipulator gave Kalibak a respectful bow while Diana slowly helped Peter sit up.

"Oww" Peter groaned out before his mask receded into his suit, showing a few minor burns on his face. He clutched his chest in slight pain before giving Kalibak a dark glare "You broke several of my ribs!"

Kalibak frowned slightly at the information and Diana saw a hint of regret in his eyes before they hardened "Be grateful it was me who did so Peter, had it been Grayven, Fidilen or even Zunn… they wouldn't have stopped at a few broken ribs"

Peter let out a growl of annoyance before steadily making his way to his feet with the aid of Diana. Peter gave her a questioning look "Why are you helping me?"

Diana frowned "There is no shame in accepting help when it is offered"

"He means why are you being nice to him" Kalibak said as he placed his club on his back and folded his arms "After all, he did replace Superman as your husband"

Diana sent a glare towards Kalibak who smirked in return.

Peter was about to speak up before suddenly Vision appeared, having phased through the ground "Ah sir! I have good news"

"Is it done?" Peter asked his fateful assistant, hoping for some good news. It wasn't bad enough he got totally owned in front of his own wife, but now he needs her help to stand. He could practically feel Grayven' gaze boring into him along with a few other members of his father's court that were here

"Affirmative sir" Vision nodded before frowning at the state his creator was in "Sir, do you require medical attention?"

Peter snorted in grim amusement "Medical attention, on Apokolips? Vision I dare say my comedic genius is rubbing off on you!"

"Great, another smart ass" Kalibak said with a roll of his eyes before he turned to see En Sabah Nur approaching "Sabah…"

En Sabah Nur nodded towards the older son of Darkseid before looking towards Peter "We leave by nightfall"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Peter said with a wave of his hand before looking towards Vision "Help me to my lab so I can change and fix myself up a little"

Vision looked at Peter for a moment then towards Diana "But sir shouldn't your wife aid you?"

Peter's lenses narrowed at his assistant before he looked towards Diana "Well what do you think honey? You willing to help your man to his lab?"

Diana gave Peter a deadpanned expression "I'm sure you can make it their yourself" She than gave him a sarcastic smile "Sweetheart…"

"Heh, ouch. That sounded like it hurt more than my punch" Kalibak smirked before he looked towards the approaching forms of Steppenwolf and Justeen "Well, might as well see what the old man wants…"

"Tell him I said hi" Peter said in a sarcastic tone.

Steppenwolf was one of Peter's least favorite people. He doesn't know why, but there's something about that guy that rubbed Peter the wrong way. And he's not the only one, En Sabah Nur, and a few other of his half-brothers like Zunn, Golin and Raan have said the same thing. Kalibak seems to tolerate his granduncle for the most part and Grayven seems to like the man well enough.

Peter let out a sigh as he made to leave the training area when he suddenly felt his leg give out underneath him. He would have fallen had it not been for Diana quickly grabbing him by the arm and steadying him on her shoulder. He looked towards her in slight surprise

"Uh thanks I guess"

"Don't mention it…ever" Diana said as she helped escort Peter to his lab much to the man's hidden embarrassment and displeasure

En Sabah Nur watched them go before he turned to see Grayven while still being attended to by Kunla glaring at him. En Sabah Nur gave the older man a blank expression before turning on his heal. He needed to gather a few things from his quarters and see to a few minor errands before he and Peter leave later tonight

Meanwhile Diana was helping Peter towards his lab with Vision following them close behind, preferring to hover rather than walk.

"So… how'd I do?" Peter asked with a slight groan as he felt his healing factor begin to kick in and reset some of his bones that were either cracked, broken or fractured in his spar with Kalibak. It'd take a while for his bones to heal properly

Diana was quiet for a moment before answering "You fighting style is descent…"

Peter snorted "Buuuuut…"

"But you lack any real technique, you have far too many openings, but I do approve that you use what advantages you do have to their fullest degree" Diana said as she adjusted her grip on Peter

"And what are my advantages?" Peter questioned as he and Diana entered a gravity lift

"You have great reflexes and agility, some of the best I've seen and your speed while not up to the likes of which I've seen is still impressive in its own right. I also noticed you seem to know when your opponent is about to attack, even when you can't see them" Diana stated

"Cameras on my suit" Peter lied, Diana may now be his wife but there are a few things that he's going to be keeping to himself.

Diana gave him a side glance; she could pick up that he was lying but decided to drop it as they continued on in silence for the next several minutes. Soon she was able to make out the door to Peter's lab, she also saw someone standing outside of it. She felt Peter tense as he saw the figure too

The figure stood at around 5'6 and was wearing a black hooded cloak with a red Omega symbol on his chest. The face that was partially covered by the hood and its shadow was pale and had some kind of respirator on that covered their mouth and nose. Their eyes seemed to be glowing yellow with the veins around them also glowing the same.

"Vision, go see what the good doctor wants" Peter said in a low tone as he and Diana slowed there pace a bit while Vision shot ahead and landed before the person.

"Who's that?" Diana questioned quietly as they approached the man and Vision

"Dr. Bedlam, father's chief scientist and technically my superior" Peter said in an annoyed tone ' _Great it wasn't enough for some of fathers most influential elite see my sorry state but now him too!'_

"I gather you don't get along?" Diana asked in a dry tone

"Nope!" Peter said as they finally made it to his lab

Before they could enter however Bedlam spoke in a sort of electronic voice that had this odd echoing effect to it "Ahhh Peter! I was hoping to speak with you about something important"

"Later, I have things to do and then I have to meet with En Sabah Nur" Peter said as he mentally commanded the doors to his lab to open as quickly as possible. He was not in the mood to deal with the older scientist

Bedlam's eyes narrowed at the answer "Like what exactly?"

Peter and Diana entered the room along with Vision and before Peter had the doors closed he looked back at Bedlam with his lenses narrowing "Bending my wife over one of my tables and fucking her!"

Bedlam's eyes widened at that just as the doors slammed shut in his face leaving Peter and Diana standing there in the darkness before the various monitors began to click on and illuminate the room. Peter looked to Diana to see that she was glaring at him with a tint of red on her cheeks

"What?" Peter asked

Diana rolled her eyes in disgust as she let go of Peter and moved away from him "That was the best excuse you could come up with? Bending me over and taking me like some animal?"

Peter quirked his head to the side in confusion before understanding what made her upset "Oh that? That's just something to get him to leave me alone. I'm not actually going to that… unless you want to than by all means pick a table. I have a few hours to kill"

"I will not!" Diana said in outrage "If you want someone to bend over for your desires, then look for Warbird, from what I've seen and heard from the other Furies she'll have no trouble fulfilling that desire!"

Peter's mask retracting back into his suit as he made his way over to a particular work station that had some sort of black substance floating in a stasis field. "True she wouldn't but she's not my wife. Wouldn't be right to cheat on you, even if you are giving me the go ahead"

"Thought I'd never see the day" Diana said with a roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms under her chest "A son of Darkseid with honor and respect for women"

"If I recall correctly, Orion is a son of Darkseid and you and the Justice League seem to like him well enough. And he's married to a rather great woman" Peter said with a slight edge entering his tone that Diana was able to pick up. It looked like she struck a nerve of some sort

"He's different" Diana said with narrowed eyes

"Because he was raised on New Genesis?" Peter said with a sarcastic tone "HA! That place as pretty as it looks is every bit as twisted and corrupt as here! The only difference is Apokolips doesn't try to hide it behind fancy buildings and 'peaceful acceptance'. We gladly embrace ourselves"

"And look what that has gotten you! Apokolips is one of the most hated and feared places in the known universe!" Diana said angrily

"Ohhh so that's why you don't like it here, never thought you were that petty" Peter said with look of understanding on his face as he had the suit he was currently wearing remove itself from him and gather up on the table. Leaving him in a sort of black sleeveless shirt and black shorts

Diana gave him a confused look "What do you mean? How am I petty?"

Peter chuckled "You can't stand people not liking you! That's why you don't like it here, because your now part of something that everyone hates when you'd rather be part of something everyone loves like that Justice League thing you were part of"

"That is not the reason why I hate it here!" Diana said with anger as her hands tightened into fists

"Sure seems like it" Peter said with a shrug as the stasis field deactivated and the symbiot he's been experimenting with immediately latched itself on to him.

After a few moments it settled and created a white spider symbol on his chest and back, similar to the one on his other suit and formed white lenses over his eyes. Peter held up an arm and examined it for a moment as a small white square formed on his hand with a small black spider symbol in the center before nodding in acceptance.

' _Good, the bonding process is going smoothly'_ Peter thought to himself as he turned to see Diana looking at him in surprise. He gave a chuckle as he gestured to the suit

"Next generation combat enhancing techno-organic suit" Peter said with a hint of pride in his tone

"Techno-organic?" Diana said more to herself "Like some sort of cyborg?"

Peter gave her a nod "In a manner of speaking, but vastly superior. I based its nature off that of a symbiotic mutualistic relationship I've observed some organism's possess. It needs a 'host' to survive long-term and in return it helps its host by enhancing their abilities."

"What's to keep it from becoming a parasite?" Diana questioned

"Heh, I built a countermeasure for that into it as a precaution" Peter said as he turned to look at the clock "Well I still have a few hours to spare…"

"I am not sleeping with you!" Diana said with a growl

"Didn't ask" Peter said with a snort as he approached a table that contained a mother box he's been tampering with for a while "I'd rather finish up with a few things before I leave. No telling how long En Sbah Nur will be gone. Vision, be a dear and escort my beloved back to our quarters. I'm sure she's exhausted after today"

"Yes sir" Vision said as he floated over to Diana

Diana gave Peter's back a look of annoyance "Enjoy your trip!"

"I'll try…" Peter said with a shrug

He listened as Diana gave out a noise of annoyance before she turned and left the room with Vision following close behind. Peter waited several minutes until after the door had closed and he was sure that Diana and Vision were a reasonable distance away before he got up and approached a small platform.

He punched in several codes before it activated and he stepped on it. Several seconds passed before a glowing orange light encompassed him and he felt a slight burning feeling inside his body. The, machine he was on was accelerating his healing rate by several hundred percent. Instead of taking hours to heal, it would now take minutes at most

Soon the pain and burning feeling faded and the machine deactivated, completing its task. Peter stepped off feeling much better than he had earlier and looked around the room for anything he might need on his trip with En Sabah Nur.

' _We shouldn't encounter any problems but I should still bring something, just in case'_ Peter thought.

In the end after several minutes of looking he decided on taking a small energy blaster with him. He didn't think he would need it given his abilities but he figured it might come in handy some other way.

He left his lab but not before grabbing a small com device that he uses to call Vision and began to head for his room. While she'll likely be happy to see him go, Peter felt he should at least say good bye and maybe apologize for the whole bending her over thing he said earlier. Though in his defense he was in a bad mood and was embarrassed at the time. Getting tossed around in front of his wife and more powerful siblings then having her nearly carry him back to his lab in front of them made had put him in a bitter mood.

It was part of the reason why he wanted Vision to help him get back.

'I'll deal with Vision later' Peter thought a little tired as he approached his quarters. He saw that the synthetic was standing outside his door with his hands clasped behind his back.

Vision noticed his approach "Ah sir! Is there something you need?"

"No, head back to the lab" Peter dismissed his assistant with a wave of his hand as he entered his quarters "By the way, Diana may have need of you so I'm giving her my communicator"

"Very good sir" Vision replied as the door shut

' _He's going to rise up and kill me one day'_ Peter thought sarcastically as he scanned his room for his wife. He saw the door to their bedroom was open slightly _'Like a healing patch, quick and no hesitation. The sooner I do it the sooner I can leave'_

Peter approached the door and without stopping pushed it open and paused at the sight before him.

Diana was standing by their bed with her helmet and top portion of her armor off and stretching her arms above her head, giving him a wonderful view of her breasts. Peter stared dumbly at the sight of his wife half naked before him. He was aware that she was an incredibly beautiful woman, but to see her in such a state really hit home on how attractive she truly was.

' _Wow… on second thought I should take my time in apologizing to her'_ Peter thought.

Diana lowered her arms and looked to see Peter standing in the doorway. She scowled at him as she crossed her arms across her chest, cutting off his view "What?"

Peter stared at her for a moment longer before answering "Just wanted to say sorry about the whole bending over one of my tables thing"

"Apology accepted now get out!" Diana said annoyed

"…Why?" Peter asked with his suit's lenses narrowing

"Because I don't want you to see me in this state!" Diana stated

"You're my wife" Peter countered

"Well your wife doesn't like being stared at half undress" Diana said with a glare

"…Fine" Peter said with a sigh as he turned his back to her and crossed his arms "I won't stare at you…"

"That also means leave!" Diana said aggravated at Peter being a smart ass

"My room too" Peter shot back with a shrug with his back still to her "Gonna have to get use to the fact we'll be seeing each other bare from time to time"

"Forgive me if I don't look forward to it" Diana said as she made her way to her closet and threw on gown that covered her chest

Peter was quiet for a moment before speaking "You know; I'm leaving soon…"

"Enjoy your trip!" Diana responded form inside her closet

"If you need anything just call for Vision, I'll leave a way to summon him on the bed" Peter said as he left the small com device on the bed. He looked to see she hadn't emerged yet and sighed slightly _'Guess she really didn't appreciate the comment earlier or me walking in on her…'_

He turned and left the room and made his way towards the citadel's hanger where En Sabah Nur will be waiting for him so they set out for Aegis seven

' _Something tells me that I'm really going to hate the next few days'_ Peter thought as a sudden feeling of foreboding hit him.

…

* * *

So how as this chapter? I don't know why but it felt meh to me. Anyway we got to see a bit of Peter's skill set which while powerful then most incarnations, he's still vastly weaker than any true son of Darkseid like Kalibak who has physical strength on par with people like Superman, Orion, and Darkseid and Doomsday. A punch from him could have easily taken Peter out if Kalibak wasn't holding back, he's that strong. Don't worry Peter will get more powerful as time goes on but for now, he's still pretty weak compared to most of his family

Also yes Peter will be for the next few chapters be wearing the symbiot suit which will be a bit different from its other incarnations, being techno-organic rather than an organic parasite like being. It'll play a large role as the story progresses and begins to shows signs that it's not too different from the Venom we all know and love

So next chapter Peter and En Sabah Nur travel to Aegis-VII before contact is lost and the Furies are sent in to see what's going on. Also Peter and Diana's relationship will grow a bit through the course of events that will happen as well as Diana's relationship with Carol and to some extent Grail.

As for Peter making that comment about screwing Diana in his lab to Bedlam, he said that because he was suffering a combination of annoyance, embarrassment and anger from his loss to Kalibak in front of so many of Darkseid's elite and having to rely on Diana to help him get back to his lab which I mentioned though admittedly not very well.

Trust me, that little incident will be coming back to bite Peter with some of his other siblings and members of Darkseid's court as he and to some extent Diana get dragged into the bloodier parts of Apokolips's politics and its power struggles

Also a few OC brothers of Peter were mentioned in the forms of Zunn and Fidilen who will appear later on. They're both lesser sons like Peter but vastly different them him in terms of abilities and personalities

Zunn, as hinted last chapter by Peter in his conversation with Diana is a sort of sociopath who loves untold slaughter

Fidilen on the other hand will be very… out there… for the lack of a better term. Not crazy per say, he just seems to think and see things differently. But he has a rather unfortunate personality quirk, love for destruction


	7. Chapter 7

So here's the first arc in my story, it will be based off of Dead Space I will admit but I'll be adding in a few things to help the story better fit. Basically it'll start out with En Sabah Nur and Peter heading out to investigate something a mining ship had discovered only for them to lose contact and have the Furies sent in to see what's going on.

Also I'll be making some of the variants of the Necromorphs stronger so that way they can actually pose a more serious threat to the Furies and Darkseid's sons.

Also few more Furies will be introduced, one of which like Carol has a soft spot for the Spider God of Apokolips and isn't too fond of Diana or even Carol for that matter

And to answer a few questions or statements by reviewers:

 **gunman** : The list of the children and some information will be revealed about them but not all.

 **The New Creed** : Peter doesn't have a particularly good history with New Genesis that will be explored later on

 **cabrera1234** : It'll be a while, she's not going to fall for some random stranger right of the bat… Steve Trevor don't count!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story, Also I don't own Dead Space and its associated lore

* * *

Peter and En Sabah Nur were currently sitting in the cockpit of a small ship that they were using to travel to their destination. The ship itself wasn't very large and had a small boom tube generator inside it along with a few small turrets for defense.

Peter was watching the planet and by proxy the mining ship in orbit above it draw closer and closer.

"Aegis VII… man this place is really off the beaten path" Peter said as he activated a terminal that displayed a bit more information on the planet

"Which is why I'm curious as to why we have lost contact with the ship and the cargo it was holding. This system is hundreds of light years from the nearest civilization and that one is only now discovering electricity" En Sabah Nur said as he leaned back in the seat and folded his arms across his chest

"Well we can rule out possible solar flares or cosmic storms. The last one for either was four years ago and three and a half months ago. The residual energy would have dissipated long before our mining ship showed up" Peter said as he had the ships systems scan the space around the planet and the nearby red star

The two soon saw the massive ship come into view as it orbited the planet.

The ship was part of the heavy mining class ships more commonly used for mining raw materials from planets and moons of sufficient size. The one before them was called the Agooma and measured in at seven kilometers long and at its widest, one point three kilometers. The Agooma was colored a dark grey with several large Omega symbols glowing along it's sides. She wasn't heavily armed, only a few dozen defense turrets built more for destroying debris than actual ship to ship combat and had a crew of over six thousand manning it.

Peter's eyes narrowed at the sight of the ship "Structure seems intact, no external damage visible"

"The issue is likely internal" En Sabah Nur said before he frowned "Odd… I can't sense any one on aboard…"

Peter eyed his older brother with curiosity "Like there's no one home or something might be blocking you?"

En Sabah Nur's eyes narrowed in concentration as he did another physic sweep "Something's blocking me… I can't even sense your mind"

Peter's eyes widened at that "Wow… Sabah if there's something here that can block you, shouldn't we be calling in re-enforcements? While I think that between the two of us and the seven Parademons we have are more than a match for most but…"

"Agreed" En Sabah Nur said as he reached for a button to call for aid when suddenly the ship began to shake "What's going on?"

Peter looked at the ships systems and frowned "The Agooma's gravity tethers are still on and we're being dragged in. The ships engines aren't powerful enough to break free. We're being pulled to the main hanger bay"

En Sabah Nur sighed as the two sat back and allowed their ship be towed into the massive hanger of the Agooma. When they felt it settle they along with the seven Parademons exited the craft into a very dark and silent hanger bay.

Peter scanned the area with his suit's sensors and his own enhanced senses "I don't hear or see anything…"

"Nor I…" En Sabah Nur commented as he looked towards the far side of the hanger towards the entrance into the ship. He gestured to two Parademons to approach it and get it open while he looked back at another "Stay here and guard the ship"

The Parademon bowed with a fist over it's chest "Yes…"

The rest turned and began to make their way into Agooma in search of the crew. They entered a hallway that showed signs of some sort of brutal and rather bloody conflict. Dents and scorch marks covered the floor and walls along with traces of blood from both Parademons and likely the workers of this ship.

"Looks like me just missed the party" Peter said as he crouched down and scanned the plasma marks on the ground "Plasma scoring is still warm. Whatever happened in here was in the last six hours"

"Perhaps we will discover who is behind this attack" En Sabah Nur stated as he scanned the hall with a narrowed gaze

"Or it could have been another revolt. They've been happening a lot more often recently" Peter said with a shrug as he stood up and followed his brother with the Parademons trailing behind them

After several more minutes of walking they came to a small area that lead to the tram system in the ship. It was than one of the Parademons spoke up

"Master, I've lost contact with the hanger guard"

The group stopped and looked to the Parademon that reported it. Peter looked towards En Sabah Nur for a moment before addressing the Parademon "Have you tried any of the other frequencies? Maybe they switched channels"

"I have my lord, he will not respond" the Pardemon stated

Peter sighed "Well than I hope he's dead or dying when we get back or at the very least slaughtering the ones responsible for this"

Suddenly he felt his sixth sense flare and without any hesitation he activated his Venom blasts and turned towards the direction his pre-cognitive sense was aiming. En Sabah Nur morphed his hand into a cannon and followed Peter's actions as did the six Parademons who readied and aimed their plasma rifles

No one moved as they all stared down an empty dark hallway. Peter's eyes narrowed as he still felt his six sense tingling. He gestured to two Parademons to proceed down the hall while he and the rest waited to see what will happen. En Sabah Nur looked towards his younger sibling

"What is it?"

Peter didn't take his eyes off the Parademons moving down the hall "I don't know to be honest but there's something down there"

Suddenly the lights began to flicker in the hall causing the group to tense. Peter relied on his enhanced sight to see through the dark for any possible threats as he felt his sixth sense flaring in all directions

"En Sabah Nur… we're not alone in here" Peter said quietly as he looked to see the two Parademons had vanished from his sight

"Agreed… how far is the bridge from here?" En Sabah Nur questioned Peter

Peter took a quick look around as mental images of the ships schematics rushed through his mind "Quickest way is by taking the tram that looks like it's still operational. Unless you don't mind walking several kilometers in the dark"

En Sabah Nur growled in annoyance as he looked towards the entrance towards the tram system "Let's go…"

En Sabah Nur frowned when he saw the door was closed before he reeled his hand back and slammed it into the door

 **KAKOOM!**

The door was sent flying into the wall and left a large dent in it as it loudly fell to the ground. En Sabah Nur and the Parademons entered with Peter bringing up the rear. Just as Peter was about to enter he heard something

"… _us whole"_

Peter paused and looked back to see who could have said that or if he was just imagining things.

' _What the hell was that?'_ Peter thought feeling unnerved at the moment. Several moments passed before he shrugged _'Guess I'm just imaging things'_

Peter entered the room and followed the rest of the group towards the Tram that will take them up to the bridge so they can figure out what's going on here and so he and En Sabah Nur can find their prize

…

Three days later…

Diana knew that something serious was going on. She was currently standing in the training room along with the rest of her team as Granny Goodness appeared with a frown on her face as she was reading from a data pad.

"That isn't good" a Fury to her left said

Diana looked towards the purple haired woman that was currently clad in a dark purple armored leotard that had a red sash wrapped around her shapely waist with thigh high armored boots. On her back was some sort of sword while she crossed her gloved hands under her impressive bust

This was Pyslocke, one of the most powerful members of Darkseid's Furies and much to Diana's dismay, another Fury that has her eyes on Peter. It appeared that her husband had a knack for attracting powerful women

She was also quick to find out that the purple haired New God disliked both her and Carol.

"It's probably nothing too serious" Grail said with a bored look on her face

"I wouldn't be so sure to say that Grail" Granny Goodness said as she approached the group of Furies consisting of Grail, Diana, Warbird, Pyslocke, Big Barda and Lemenus. "It appears that we've lost contact with En Sabah Nur and Peter"

At that Grail's eyes widened along with Carol and Pyslocke as they heard that the men they fancy may perhaps be in trouble

"What happened?" Barda asked surprised

"We lost contact with a mining ship, the Agooma. Peter and En Sabah Nur took several Parademons with them to investigate what had happened. We lost contact with their vessel shortly afterwards and have yet to hear back from either the Agooma or them" Granny Goodness said in an even tone

"Are we being sent in to look for them?" Warbird asked "Two sons of Darkseid missing is not something we should overlook"

"Agreed" Granny Goodness nodded "Darkseid also believes that there's something on Aegis Seven that could be of tremendous worth and wants you to investigate it as well."

"Will this take priority over En Sabah Nur and Peter?" Diana asked

It was than Carol snorted in disdain while Pyslocke gave Diana a glare "Wouldn't you like that"

Diana gave the blonde an even stare "I'm merely asking what we should concentrate on locating first!"

"En Sabah Nur and Peter" Granny Goodness spoke up in a sharp tone "The sons of Darkseid take precedence over all else. You leave within the hour, dismissed"

The Furies bowed and quickly made their way to gather any equipment they may need on this mission. Diana returned to her room to gather her sword and shield. She was just exiting her room when she saw Vision standing by the door

"Vision, I didn't see you there" Diana said in slight surprise at the sight of Peter's assistant

"I apologize ma'am but I was hoping to make a request before you left in search of Master Peter" Vision said with a bow

"What is it?" Diana questioned

"I was hoping that you could ensure his safe return if at all possible" Vision said

Diana looked at the synthetic being in surprise. She wasn't really expecting that Peter's assistant missed him and was likely worried about his creator.

"…I'll do what I can Vision" Diana said

"That's all I ask ma'am" Vision nodded before he fazed back into the ground and return to the lab

Diana stared at the spot for a moment before taking a deep breath and exiting her room and making her way to the hanger to meet up with the rest of the Furies. Warbird and Pyslocke were already there and keeping their distance from each other as was Grail who was pacing with what almost looked like a look of concern on her face

Suddenly Big Barda and Lemenus passed Diana and made their way to the group along with what looked like fifty Parademons. Diana watched the group pile into a large transport shuttle that will take them to their destination.

Diana took a deep breath before making her way on board and listening to the shuttle's door close as it began to take off. Diana looked around and saw that the Furies were seated at the far end and the only available seat was between Pyslocke and Warbird

' _Lovely… I get to sit in between two women who are attracted to Peter and want me dead'_ Diana thought dryly as she slowly made her to the seat and sat down.

The trip was made in silence with only the occasional grunt or growl from the Parademons. Grail's face was blank but Diana could see that she was nervous given how tightly she was holding her ax. The same could be said for Pyslocke and Warbird who both looked unnerved.

' _Can't blame them I suppose'_ Diana thought to herself ' _To lose contact with two people as powerful as Peter and En Sabah Nur are is concerning'_

The ship suddenly lurched as it exited from the boom tube and their destination came into view on several of the holo screens on the walls.

Suddenly Grail stood as an image of the Agooma popped up "Alright, we are currently in bound to the Agooma. A heavy class mining vessel that's in orbit over a planet called Aegis-VII and has been out of contact at least two days before En Sabah Nur and Peter left to investigate three days ago. We have since lost contact with them and lord Darkseid wants us to find out what is going on with that ship. Expect possible hostiles"

"Do we know of anyone that could pull this off?" Diana spoke up

"Yes, but they are all accounted for" Lemenus said from her seat as she checked her energy gun

"So we're dealing with something new?" Big Barda questioned before she cracked her neck "Should be fun…"

"Lady Grail" Warbird suddenly stood along with Pyslocke "Permission to search for lord Peter"

"Granted" Grail nodded as she gestured to Barda and Lemenus "We will search for En Sabah Nur"

Diana's brow furrowed at that "And what of me?"

Grail looked towards Diana with an annoyed look on her face "You can join Warbird and Pyslocke in looking for you **husband** as any wife should or you can guard the ship with some of the Parademons. Which would you prefer?"

Diana narrowed her eyes at Grail "I think I'll look for my husband"

"Then why weren't you the first one to request that?" Pyslocke looked towards the Amazon

Diana gave the purple haired New God an even look and replied in a dry tone "You and Warbird beat me to it"

"Please, your only now choosing to look for him because you don't want to be stuck standing around" Warbird said with a roll of her eyes "By the Source itself I can't believe that you are so petty!"

"I am not petty" Diana said as she stood up and gave Warbird a hard look

"ENOUGH!" Grail shouted catching everyone's attention "We are here to look for my brothers, not hold a pissing contest. Afterwards by all means go for it but until than focus on why we are here in the first place!"

Warbird nodded but not before she sent another glare towards Diana as she sat down. Pyslocke looked like she was about to say something before she winced slightly and rubbed her head a bit as she sat down. The action didn't escape Barda's notice

"You alright there?"

"…Yes" Pyslocke said in a tone that said that was all she was going to say on the matter

"If you say so" Lemenus said as she looked out one of the screens to see the ship coming into view "I fuckin hate these kind of missions"

"Why's that?" Diana questioned from her seat

"I don't like zero gee combat" the red skinned woman said with a shrug as she stood and armed her weapon and began to approach the large door at the end. The rest of the Furies and the Parademons soon joined her as they felt the ship make its way into the hanger bay. After a few tense seconds they felt the ship settle and the hatch door opened. The Parademons were the first out with the weapons raised and a few taking to the air.

Grail and Lemenus were the first out before being followed by Diana, Warbird, Pyslocke and finally Barda who was carrying her energy mace.

Gril scanned the area and made out the ship that En Sabah Nur and Peter took. She looked to several Parademons "Check on the status of the ship and keep in radio contact!"

The Parademons nodded and began to make their way towards the ship.

"Diana, Warbird, Pyslocke, take some Parademons and make your way to the bridge. Lemenus, Barda and I will head down to the cargo hold." Grail said as she hefted her ax on her shoulder and looked towards the Parademon in charge of the rest "I want you to take a group to the engine room and get this tub up and working again"

"Yes mistress" the Parademon bowed before it and the rest of his troops began to make their way towards their objective

"Come on, let's go" Warbird said as she began to make her way towards the ship's entrance followed by Pyslocke

Diana was about to follow when she heard a faint whisper that she was only just barely able to make out

" _make… us… whole…"_

Diana scanned the area with her hand going towards the hilt of her blade. She didn't see anyone else aside from the Parademons and her fellow Furies.

' _What in Hera's name was that?'_ Diana thought as she quickly jogged to catch up with her less than friendly teammates in search of Peter.

* * *

And done.

So short chapter I know but the next one will deal with Diana, Warbird and Pyslocke making their way towards the ship's bridge and encountering what's left of the crew.


	8. Chapter 8

Questions or statements by reviewers:

 **nightmaster000** : Depends, the OC can't be some Mary Sue or someone than seemingly can do no wrong and knows more than anyone. Also they have to fit into the theme of the story

 **gunman** : Dead Space is pretty much suspense, gore, horror and a sudden desire to have your own rig and a Plasma Cutter like in the games. Find series, hope it continues down the road…

 **Slash17:** This arc which will last another six chapters and the next several will start to see the development of the four's relationships with each other

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Three days earlier…

Peter could shake the odd feeling that he, En Sabah Nur were being watched as they were making their way towards the ship's bridge. It also didn't help he kept hearing some kind of faint whispering in his ear every once in a while.

"Your troubled" En Sabah Nur said as he walked slightly ahead of Peter

Peter seeing there was no real harming in admitting it shrugged "Yeah, something about this ship is starting to unnerve me..."

The large son of Darkseid made a sound of agreement "When we are done here, set the ship's reactor to detonate"

"And if the core is offline or incapable of doing so?" Peter asked as he passed a large tear in a wall that was dripping with blood and inside was filled with some kind of biomass that he was tempted to sample but thought better of it

"I'm sure you'll think of something" En Sabah Nur said with a grunt as he ducked under a jagged piece of metal embedded in the ceiling that looked like it was coming from the floor above

Peter snorted in amusement "I have a few ideas that may wo-"

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Both sons of Darkseid along with their Parademon guards turned to see something in the shadows charging towards them. Peter raised his hands and channeled his venom blasts while En Sabah Nur formed a cannon with his hand

"Open fire!" En Sabah Nur ordered as the figure emerged into the light

…

Present…

Diana, Psylocke and Warbird made their way down the dimly lit hall with the Parademons following close behind. The hall was covered in dents, scratches and blood stains. The air was filled with the smell of rotting flesh, discharged weaponry, and ozone.

Diana grimaced when she passed a door that had what looked like chunks of bones smashed into it, the bits of white seemingly embedded into the metal through brute force.

"What could do such a thing?" Diana asked Warbird who was using a small ball of energy in her hand to light the way

"Don't know, likely the ones responsible for the Agooma's silence, and likely Peter's and En Sabah Nur's." Warbird said with a frown as she passed a hole in the wall that had blood dripping from it and bits of gore scattered further down the tunnel

Psylocke made a noise of annoyance as she kept trying to scan the area for any other mental activity "I can't sense a thing in here"

"What do you mean?" Diana questioned with said with her eyes narrowed in confusion

"I can't sense any minds here. Not us or the others. Something's blocking my ability to do a physic sweep of the ship." Psylocke said with a frown "…Which means, whatever attacked this ship is still here"

"How can you tell?" Diana questioned

"Because if it was some sort of tech the ones responsible for this would have taken it with them. You wouldn't leave something like that behind and if it's an individual that's behind Psylocke's attempts to scan the area…" Warbird trailed off

"Their likely a powerful telepath, even more powerful than me" Psylocke said with a frown "And possibly En Sabah Nur…"

Diana's eyes widened at that information, so far both Psylocke and En Sabah Nur have proven to be amongst the most powerful telepaths she's ever encountered. They could very well rival the Martian Manhunter if not surpass him!

"Should we regroup? If whoever or whatever is still here, then being separated might not be a sound plan" Diana said as she gripped the handle of her sword and scanned the hall for any possible threats.

"We can try but for now, let's stick with the plan of getting to the bridge. Once there we'll hopefully have a better grasp on the situation and plan accordingly" Warbird stated

Diana nodded at the logic of the blonde's planning and chanced a look over her shoulder at the rear guard. It was then that she saw that they were missing a few Parademons from their group

"Warbird, Psylocke, we're missing several Paradeomns" Diana said as she drew her sword while a few of the alien foot soldiers also took notice of their missing comrades and readied their weapons

Warbird shot a small ball of energy down the hall they went and waited it was a good distance away before she caused it to detonate and engulf the area in a bright light

Everyone held their breath as they examined the much brighter hall for any signs of the missing Parademons. The lead Parademon of the group sent out a series of grunts and growls and waited for a possible response. Several minutes of eerie tense silence passed and still no sign or response

"We need to regroup" Psylocke said as she drew her sword and channeled psionic energy into the blade causing it to glow a purple color "Whatever it is, we'll have a better chance of eliminating it together instead of scattered"

"Agreed" Diana said as she tried to com Grail's team but only got static. She tried several other channels and contacting Barda and Lemenus "Something's blocking our coms, I can't reach them"

" **RAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A sudden blood curdling scream caused everyone to tense as they looked down the hall it came from. Then the lights, the few still one, began to go out. They started at the far end towards the doorway that the team entered and was slowly approaching them, as if the darkness was some predator that was stalking them

Diana looked at the approaching darkness with a feeling of dread in her stomach "Warbird… I don't know how but I can sense something is in their approaching us"

Warbird narrowed her eyes at that and looked to the Parademons "Open fire in that direction!"

The Parademons spread out and aimed their advance energy weapons at the approaching darkness and opened fire. Diana raised her blade as she watched the energy bolts fly into he darkness and strike the walls until one hit something and for a brief moment she saw movement in the shadows

Her eyes narrowed at the sight "Warbird"

"I saw it" the blonde said before she than sent a wave of photon energy down the hall, spreading from the floor to the ceiling and reaching both sides of the corridor. The wall of energy tore through the hall until it finally hit something massive and caused it to grunt in slight pain

The Parademons didn't hesitate to open fire on the unknown being as it let out a dark roar of rage and began to charge through the hail of energy bolts. Diana's eyes widened as the creature finally came into the light and she cringed at the sight of it

It looked like it was some sort of deformed dead Parademon with it's flesh exposed in certain parts of it's large body, particularly around the shoulders to presumably allow for greater flexibility. It's legs were elongated and bent in reverse while it's arms were large and covered in some sort of bone encrusted flesh that made the limbs even look large than they already were. The head was missing the lower jaw and was instead replaced with what looked like small barbed tendrils that seemed to be drooling blood

To Diana, the beast looked like someone took several dead inbred Parademons and then for whatever reason morphed them together into this abomination

"OPEN FIRE!" Warbird shouted at the Parademons who were desperately trying to kill the charging monster. The blasts made contact with it's skin and flesh only to cause minor burns at best

" **RAAAAAWAAAR!"** the monster bellowed as it barreled intot he first few Parademons with a force that tore the Apokolips warriors to pieces.

A Parademon behind it opened fired on the exposed back only for the large brute to smack it away with its large arms. Diana gaped as she, Warbird, and Psylocke watched the Parademons being violently torn to pieces by the large brute. Warbird's eyes narrowed as she shot several powerful blasts at the creature, one of them hit it in between the neck and shoulders and blasted it's arm clean off

" **RRRRRRRRAAAAAWWWWWWWW!"** the monster let out a roar of rage as it immediately set it's sights on Warbird and charged after on one arm bashing aside any Parademon dumb enough to get in it's way

Warbird shot another blast at it's head and shot it clean off but to her surprise and that of the others it kept charging. Diana drew her sword and suddenly rammed into the beast and stabbed it right into its side and pinned it to the wall. The beast struggled violently as Diana stood back and out of the creatures thrashing while what few Parademons were left surrounded it with their weapons raised at it's form

Warbird approached it while Psylocke kept an eye out for any more, it was unlikely that the shooting and this creatures roaring didn't attract attention.

"What in the Source are you?" Warbird said as she examined the creature up close that she saw was clearly made from multiple Parademons and a few bits of something else as well. She made a face of disgust before she blasted the thing at full power with her energy blasts

The creature began to shriek as it redoubled it's efforts to free itself while it's body slowly began to burn away under the intense heat of Warbird's blasts and that of the Parademons that opened fired on it. Diana shielded her eyes from the light and waited until it faded before returning her gaze to see the large beast was now a pile of burning mush and bone

She looked towards Warbird "I take it you've never encountered something like this?"

"No" Warbird shook her head before she looked towards the Parademons "Collect what weapons you can from the dead"

The Parademons nodded and began to go about policing the weapons of their fallen Parademons without much care to their bodies while Diana grabbed her sword and tore it from the wall. The blade was glowing slightly as was the handle, but the heat was palpable to her

"We need to move" Psylocke said as she watched the halls and shadows "If there are others on this ship still, they would have heard this"

"As would Grail and the others" Diana said as she kicked away a piece of Parademon with a face of disgust

"We make for the bridge now!" Warbird commanded and was about to turn when they heard a distant roar down the hall towards the bridge followed by what sounded like shooting

"That's not one of ours" Diana said as the sound of the weapon going off didn't match the ones carried by the Parademons "Possible survivors?"

"Or maybe Peter" Psylocke said in a hopeful tone as she drew her sword and began to make her way down the hall followed quickly by Warbird and the Parademons

Diana watched them go and looked down the hall that led to the ship's bridge. The hall's lights had since gone out and even with her eyes she couldn't make out anything in the darkness. For a long moment, she stood there and stared into the shadows before she turned and followed the rest of her group while keeping a firm grip on her sword

…

"Well this isn't what I was hoping to find" Warbird said with annoyance as the group had finally arrived at the bridge of the ship

They had yet to encounter anymore of the fused dead Parademons and make contact with Grail and her team. They also had yet to discover the status of both Peter and En Sabah Nur, though Psylocke and Warbird were more focused on the first individual. Diana followed Psylocke and Warbird on to the bridge while the Parademons stayed outside to guard the entrance in case more of those undead monsters appeared

The bridge was covered in claw marks, plasma scorches, blood stains and bits of flesh and bone. Many of the terminals were either damaged beyond help or held numerous cracks in it. Power also seemed to be off as all the undamaged monitors were black

Diana held in a grimace as the odor of the room hit her nose and nearly caused her to gag at the sheer potency of it. She could make out Psylocke and Warbird having similar difficulties but remained composed

"Do you think Peter made it this far Carol?" Psylocke questioned as she kneeled and picked up a piece of a blaster rifle that seemed bent, but the slight heat of the nozzle indicated it was used recently, possibly the weapon they heard earlier

"Yes…" Warbird pointed up towards the ceiling which Diana saw had several strands of webbing on it with what looked like dead Parademons and other creatures she couldn't identify in cocoons "I also make out damage from his venom blasts on the walls. He at least made it this far"

"Now all we have to do is find him and we can leave this place" Psylocke said as she scanned the room "There's something about this place that's wrong, something unnatural…"

"What of En Sabah Nur? Shouldn't we try to find him as well?" Diana questioned with uncertainty. She didn't think Grail would be too fond of leaving the more powerful brother behind

"Grail is more than capable of finding him, Peter is my concern Diana" Psylocke said with obvious contempt in her voice

"Diana go make yourself useful and check on the Parademons" Warbird gestured towards the door "The Source knows they need an authoritative figure around to keep them in line and focused"

"I may be of help in loc-" Diana began only to be interrupted

"Oh spare us the bullshit! We all know that you can care less for Peter so stop pretending that you actually give a damn about his well-being!" Warbird rounded on Diana angrily, her eyes glowing

Diana felt her temper flare as she narrowed her eyes at the other woman "I do care for his well-being Warbird…"

"Oh sure you do! I bet your hoping we don't find him so that way your marriage to him is annulled so you can go back to the backwater planet to be with your pathetic Kryptonian" Warbird growled out with the energy in her hands building

Diana saw this and raised her blade slowly "I do not wish to fight you Warbird…stand down!"

Warbird looked like she was about to say something when Psylocke suddenly shouted and sent a wave of psionic energy at both to get their attentions

"ENOUGH!"

Both women were startled by the sudden outburst and looked to see the purple haired woman glaring at both of them with her eyes glowing purple and a faint 'mask' of purple psionic energy around her face that looked similar to that of a butterfly almost

She than spoke in a cold tone "Right now our main concern should be finding Peter! Not arguing about Diana's lack of love for him"

Warbird seemed to consider the psychic's words as the energy faded from her hands and eyes "Agreed…but don't ever speak to me like that again…"

Diana lowed her bade and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before they all turned towards the door at the sound of something heavy hitting it. Diana frowned as she steadily approached the door with her blade at the ready while Warbird aimed her glowing fists at the door and Psylocke reached for her sword on her back

 **KRAKOOM!**

The doors flew open and Diana was forced to duck as the jagged piece of metal flew over her and embedded itself in a row of monitors. She looked up and gaped at the sight of a humanoid looking figure standing their only they were pale, naked and had some sort of greenish acid leaking down their mouth as it glared at them with yellow eyes

" **RRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** the creature yelled before it reared it's head back and shot a stream of acid at Diana who dodged the hit and blitzed towards the hostile and rammed her sword into it's chest

The figure didn't even so much as flinch and grabbed Diana's wrist and opened it's mouth to spray her in the face. Diana took her other hand grabbed the pale figure by the throat and cut off the buildup of acid and lifted it in the air before she threw it to the far side of the room

Warbird used that moment to fire of a blast of her photon energy and blast it's lower body off, causing it fall to the floor and it's acid to pool around it. This didn't even slow the creature down as it started to quickly crawl back towards the trio while leaving a trail of acid behind in its wake

Psylocke narrowed her eyes at the abomination before she quickly approached it and created a ball of psionic energy in her hand and threw it towards the legless undead monster

The result was it being blown apart with acid and blood flying everywhere. Diana made a noise of disgust as he raised her gauntlets to block some of the gore from hitting her in the face, while Warbird grumbled about it getting in her hair

"Well that could have gone better" Diana said as she chanced a look towards the door to the bridge and frowned "I think it's safe to say that the Parademons failed in defending the door"

"Useless" Warbird sighed as she turned towards Psylocke "Remind me to speak with Dessad about improving the Parademons performances when we get back"

Diana was about to comment on that when the three heard a roar that sounded close by followed by what sounded like energy blasts being fired.

"That's Peter's venom blasts!" Psylocke said before she quickly rushed out of the bridge followed closely by Diana and Warbird who flew after her all unaware of the lone figure that was standing in the corner watching the three since they arrived with narrowed yellow eyes

' _Hmm…their being here will complicate things'_ the figure thought as they quietly followed the three powerful women

* * *

And done.

Short chapter yes but the next one will be longer as it goes into more detail about what happened to Peter and En Sabah Nur after they arrived and who the mysterious figure was at the end


	9. Chapter 9

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Yeah Warbird and Wonder Woman will have a rather violent confrontation soon. And yes, it's a bit difficult for them to see things from another's perspective, mainly because Diana, Carol and Betsy grew up in radically different cultures and lead very different lives surrounded by people that the other would rather not associate with, so trying to see things through each other's eyes will be a bit of an issue but things will improve as time goes on. And yeah some really dark things went down on this ship, both before and after Peter and En Sabah Nur showed up and things are going to continue to get a bit worse

 **the bob1235** : The symbiote suit will start to play a large role later on

 **Guest** : Spider-man on Krypton…yeah I'll give it a shot

 **Guest** : Some familiar faces from the spider clan will be making an appearance in this story, one of which will be shown after the group gets back to Apokolips after this little incident on the Ship

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC, or Dead Space characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter let out a sigh of relief as he and En Sabah Nur had just made it to the bridge of the Agooma. Their Parademon guards were all either killed or turned into those undead nightmares they've been encountering on the way here

"You ever see something like that?" Peter looked towards his larger half-brother "Because I've never seen something like that before, hell that things makes some of the experiments in Bedlam's labs look like a joke in comparison"

En Sabah Nur shook his head "No, what we saw was beyond any sort of re-animated method encountered before"

"Think what were here for his connected in any way?" Peter asked as he quickly made his way to one of the terminals and began to access it, bringing up all available information he could

"Possibly, they may also be what's blocking my telepathy. I couldn't read them or even sense their presence" En Sabah Nur said as he eyed the room and it's shadows for any more undead Parademons or the host of other creatures that inhabited this ship before it went dark

' _More like became infected'_ Sabah thought grimily as he looked down at some of the still healing scratches on him and some that were on Peter, his suit as brilliant as it is, was unable to fully protect his younger, weaker sibling entirely ' _Hopefully this thing, whatever it is isn't the type of infection that's passed through physical contact…I do not forward to explaining to father what happened to Peter that will cost us The Justice League's aid for what it is coming…'_

"I got something" Peter said suddenly and gestured for En Sabah Nur to take a look

"What is it?" the larger being said as he stalked over towards the terminal and looked over his small sibling's shoulder for a moment to see what it was that caught his attention

It was the captain's log explaining about how the mining teams discovered a mysterious artifact, which led to him reporting it to Apokolips which in turn led to En Sabah Nur finding out about it. Afterwards the Captain goes on to explain that the slaves were starting to get rowdy, violent and started to in turn on each other and commit self-harm or even suicide, far beyond the norm and the violence eventually spread amongst the Parademons as well, something that was next to unheard of now a days given that Parademons worked like a hive mind and would never willingly attack another Parademon unless ordered too

"So this all began with the artifact apparently" En Sabah Nur stated as he straightened himself "Now I'm even more curious as to what this object is and what it's capable of"

"Well from what we've just read and seen it can turn a populace insane and then somehow lead to horrific transformations" Peter stated as he tried to find more information before the monitor died along with what few lights were still working, leaving only the distant sun to shed some light into the ship's bridge "Great…the generator for this thing must have died"

"Leave it" En Sabah Nur waved off Peter's annoyance and turned towards the entrance to the bridge "We make for the cargo hold and either recover or destroy the artifact so it can not be used against us again in the future"

"You know, the cargo hold is probably the last place we want to be right? What's to stop us from going insane and ending up like the crew?" Peter questioned

At that En Sabah Nur snorted darkly "Peter we are children of Darkseid, it will take a lot more than this to see to our fall…even if one of is a lesser son"

Peter growled in annoyance as he watched the larger being head for the exit and took one last look around the bridge before following after his half brother

"If I'm killed father is going to be pissed out you!"

"Father's rage I can handle Peter" En Sabah Nur said in an uncaring tone

"Well…what about Kalibak, he won't be too happy that you got me killed" Peter pointed out

"He has five other siblings he likes to keep him occupied, I'm sure he won't notice you missing for long, in fact he may be relieved to longer having to listen to your voice" En Sabah Nur said as he stepped into he hall just as a large undead Parademon dropped from the ceiling ahead of him and began to charge

The large being narrowed his eyes at the sight before he shot twin beams od energy from his eyes towards the rapidly approaching Parademon, incinerating it within seconds as more suddenly appeared

…

Three days later…

' _This is not how I hoped to die…come to think of it, can a New God even die?'_ Peter thought tiredly as he was pinned to the ground by several horrifically deformed Parademons that had large bone like waldoes erupting from their backs, their jaws elongated and filled with new longer teeth

One of the deformed Parademons leaned down and hissed in Peter's face and was about to sink it's teeth into them when suddenly it and the rest were flung of the son of Darkseid by a powerful psionic blast that tore the limbs of one of the Parademons and completely obliterated the other in a shower of gore

Peter quickly crawled back from the former Parademons and looked to see who rescued him or simply killed the zombie like monsters so they can kill him instead. He was relieved to see that it was Psylocke in all of her badass glory, with her sword drawn and a darl look on her face as she glared at the surviving undead Parademon before forming a ball of purple psionic energy and throwing it at the roaring Parademon

It stopped and looked down at it's chest briefly before it looked back up and hissed-

 **KABWOOOOOM!**

The undead alien erupted into a torrent of blood, bone and muscle and spewed the halls in it's insides, some of which landed on Peter who let out a noise of disgust

"Okay…that is the second most disgusting thing to have ever landed on me" Peter said as he was helped back to his feet by a worried Psylocke

"Are you alright Peter?" the telepath asked as she looked over her lord and love with concern at the state he was in

Peter shrugged, holding in a hiss of pain as he felt something in his shoulder shift painfully "Yeah I'm good, suit's doing what it's supposed to do and that's keep me alive. By the way are you the only one here or-"

"PETER!" Warbird shouted in a mix of joy and concern at seeing Peter alive and threw protocol to the wind as she brought him into a powerful hug and spun him around in the air

Peter let out a groan of discomfort, mainly because her hug was aggravating some old wounds he's sustained over the last few days "Nice to see you too Carol…now please let me the fuck go!"

It was then that Peter saw Diana approaching and gave her a nod "Surprised you're here but I ain't gonna question it"

Diana furrowed her brow at the man "Do you really think I'd leave you here to die simply because I'm unhappy with our forced marriage?"

"Yes" Peter, Carol and Betsy said at the same time which caused Diana to sigh in annoyance

"Would it help if I said that Vision wanted me to make sure you came home?" Diana asked with her brow twitching slightly in annoyance

"Yes, but mainly because he gave you the cute 'pretty please' look which even I can't ignore or say no to" Peter said as he scanned the halls before looking towards Carol "Is it just you three or are there others?"

"Grail is with Lemenus and Big Barda searching the cargo hold while a squad of Parademons are checking to see if-" Warbird was quickly interrupted by Peter

"Wait did you say the cargo hold?" Peter asked fearfully

Carol nodded confused while Diana spoke "Peter what's wrong?"

"We need to get there now!" Peter said in an urgent tone and turned just in time to see several more of the mutated undead Parademons appear along with a new variant that he's recently encountered

This Parademon's body was more elongated and had two pairs of arms with large bony spikes in each limb. On it's back was four large waldoe like appendages with equally large bone looking blades. The head was split down the middle and when it opened it revealed a mouth of teeth and two long barbed tongues

"Oh for Source's sake" Peter groaned as he sent a venom blast towards the new Parademon that let out a shriek and quickly dodged the blast only to be hit by Warbird's photon blast and caused it to let out a roar of rage ass it was sent flying into the bulkhead

" **RAAAAAAHHHHH-RAAAAAAAAA!"** the undead Parademon roared as it quickly recovered and began to charge towards the four while more of the mutated Parademons appeared behind it, some dropping from the air ducts above and others crawling out of large holes in the walls and floors

"We need to go now!" Peter said as he and Warbird were sending blast after blast towards the approaching hoard

"This way!" Diana shouted as she kicked in the wall that led to another hallway

Betsy formed a temporary psionic forcefield as she, Peter and Warbird quickly ran through the hole before Warbrid blasted the ceiling above it and caused it to cave in and cover it

"That won't stop them for long" Diana commented as she scanned the dark halls for any more signs of the undead crew members "We need to regroup and leave this place now"

"For once Wonder Woman, we agree on something" Warbrid said

Peter quirked a brow at the two and glanced towards Betsy _'How long have they been at this?'_

' _Ever since Carol found out that your married to her my lord'_ Betsy responded dryly _'And it's gotten worse since we've been here'_

' _You've joined in?'_ Peter asked with a silent snort

' _No, I'm above their petty squabbles'_ Betsy said dismissively

'… _Riiiight'_ Peter said before he cleared his throat loudly to get the two arguing women's attention "Girls as much as I would love to see you to fight it out, we have to get to the cargo hold"

"Is En Sabah Nur there?" Diana questioned

"…Yes…and so is the thing that's causing all of this" Peter revealed grimly "Grail and the others have no idea what their walking into"

"…Are you suggesting we save them?" Warbird asked with a frown

Diana looked towards the blonde in surprised "En Sabah Nur is part of the reason we're here, and Grail is-"

"I know who and what they are Wonder Woman" Warbird shot back with her eyes narrowing "But think about it, with them out of the picture Peter will be-"

"Carol" Peter said in a stern tone that caused the blonde to stop dead in her tracks "En Sabah Nur is the only thing aside from Kalibak that's keeping Grayven at bay, as for Grail, she's father's second favorite daughter and if he finds out I got her killed… it won't be pretty for any of us"

"Even Wonder Woman?" Betsy inquired curious to hear if Darkseid would risk his very fragile alliance with the Gods of Olympus and the team of heroes that she heard were called the Justice League

"Even her, though he may go easy on you because killing you will terminate our…alliance…with the Justice League and Earth" Peter said as he turned towards the Amazon herself

"I'm not afraid of him Peter, I've faced Darkseid many times before" Diana said as she folded her arms across her chest

"True, but you never faced him alone, you always had the League at your back. Here, you don't-" Peter said before he felt his sixth sense flare and his body tense "Uh oh…"

"What is i-GAAAAAH!" Warbird tried to ask only for a beam of red energy to hit her in the back and caused her to scream in agony

Diana immediately placed herself in front of the beam to deflect it from the downed blonde while Peter quickly caught Carol before she could hit the floor

Betsy took this moment to see who it was that attacked them and paled at the sight before her…

It was Lemenus and her eyes were glowing yellow as she was holding a still smoking plasma rifle

"Make us whole…" Lemenus said in a quite malevolent tone as she took aim with her blast again and fired

* * *

And done.

Little short yeah, but next chapter which will come out a lot sooner than this one did will be longer and we'll finally see who it is that's also on the ship with the party from Apokolips and the undead crew members


	10. Chapter 10

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : Yes, those two will appear and yes Peter will meet some other spider gods when he goes to earth

 **justafan** : No the symbiote is more like the one from the comics

 **gunman** : How Peter survived will be explained and well it's not as glorious as it sounds. There is one more Fury that's lusting after Peter that will be revealed after this arc and it'll come as one hell of a surprise for Diana. As for them being Darkseid's Furies, no they aren't really unworthy since they are considered Darkseid's elite troops and frankly Darkseid can care less if his children and some of his Furies are in a relationship with each other, so long as they don't try and seize the throne from him, all is well.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : No Peter doesn't have the Void in him and as for what it was that Hera sensed in Peter, that will be explored later on but it's part of the reason why Peter of all of Darkseid's children was chosen to be Diana's husband. Yes more Marvel alien races will be appearing and some cosmic heroes like Quasar. Aside from Warbird and Psylocke and one other Fury there will be two other women that will grow attached to Peter aside from Diana, one already is the other will be shown when he heads to earth

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC or Dead Space characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"Take cover!" Diana yelled as she used her armor's bracelets to block the second blast fired from what appeared to be a possessed Lemenus

The force of the plasma blast sent Diana skidding back several feet while Psylocke sent a wave of psionic energy towards the exoskeleton garbed Fury

Lemenus narrowed her glowing eyes and braced herself for the impact, gritting her teeth when it slammed into her with enough force to cause some of the plates of her suit to crack and send her sliding back

She was about to fire back with her plasma rifle when Diana appeared before her in a blurr and rammed her face into the lover of Kalibak

 **KOOOM!**

Peter held in a wince as he saw Lemenus get sent flying back by Diana's blow, and crashed through a wall that seemed to cause the entire hallway to shake

"Ugh…" Warbird groaned in pain as she gripped her head "What the hell hit me?"

Peter gently stroked the side of her face "Lemenus blasted you with one of her rifles, she must have the setting on high if you weren't able to completely absorb the hit"

Warbird shook her head and with the aid of Peter climbed back to her feet and sent a glare towards the hole made by Lemenus "Allow me to return the favor!"

It was then Diana turned towards them "we need to move now, if Lemenus has been possessed then it's likely Grail and Barda have as well"

"Along with En Sabah Nur" Peter said grimly

"What do we do?" Psylocke said with a frown "We're outgunned and likely outnumbered"

Peter hummed at that as he cupped his chin for a moment before looking towards Warbird "Your ship, does it's com system still work?"

"Possibly" Warbird said with a frown "But something is blocking it's signal along with the ships"

"We're on our own then" Diana said as she turned back towards the hole Lemenus made and could faintly hear the alien woman's exoskeleton suit starting to power back up "And Lemenus will be up soon"

"I think I know a way to get a signal out" Peter said as a plan began tto form in his head "But honestly there's no real gurtanee it'll even work and even if it did, the help we'd get will be…less than desriable"

"What do you have planned?" Diana asked as she placed a hand on her hip

"First we're going to need the com system from your ship and likely mine and Sabah's, assuminf it's still intact"

"It was" Psylocke said as she folded her arms under her bust

Peter nodded at that "Good. Betsy, I'm going to need you to go back to the hanger and retrive both ships com systmes. The transponder should be in the main communications terminal"

"Understood my lord" the purple haird telepath gave Peter a small bow before she hugged him, much to Diana's surprise and Carol's ire "Stay safe Peter…"

"I lasted this long, I think I can ast another few hours" Peter joked as he patted her back "Now get going we wont have much time before we either end up like the crew or worse…like my siblings and the other Furies"

Psylocke nodded before she drew her sword and channeled her purple psionic enrgy through it and raced down a dimly lit hall that will lead her back to the hangers that housed their ships. Peter watched her go for a moment before looking towards Carol and Diana

"Okay, while she goes and gets the com systems, Carol I'm going to need you to head down to the ships generator and jump start it back up. Also try to see if the ships Mother box is still operational"

Carol frowned "What are you planning to do Peter?"

Peter took in a shaky breath "I'm going to try and send a message through a Boom Tube, well it's a lot more complicated than that but that's the watered-down version of it"

Diana stared at Peter with some doubt "Can you pull such a thing off?"

"Guess we'll see" Peter said with a grim smile under his mask

"What about you and…your wife?" Carol said the last part with a hint of revulsion aimed towards Diana who responded with a scowl of annoyance, she was truly getting tired of Carol's attitude to her current situation

If she could she'd gladly let her have him and return to earth to be with her real family, not this twisted lot

"She's coming with me to this ships communications control room on the far side of the ship, sadly there's a lot of these monsters between us and there so I'm going to need help getting there…plus there's a mutated Buuden guarding it and I don't think I'm really strong enough to kill it on my own, hence I'm bringing Diana here" Peter said in a tone that broker no argument

Carol didn't seem to particularly like the sound of her love being around the earth heathen but she knew better to voice this, at least at the moment as it sounds like Lemenus is up and about again.

"Very well my lord" Carol gave Peter a bow before glaring at Diana and quickly flew down the hall towards the lift that will take her to the ships lower levels where the generator was located along with the mother box the ship uses

"Man, she really doesn't like you" Peter snickered as he gestured for Diana to follow him

"So I've noticed" Diana said sarcastically before she remembered what Peter said "What kind of Buuden is at the communications room?"

"Small one, adolescent" Peter said with a shrug "More suited for labor then combat like the ones you've seen in. But given it's changed like a lot of these things…well it may end up being more difficult to kill"

"Fantastic" Diana said with a sigh

"Hey don't worry honey, your dashing husband will be here to help you this time" Peter said as they quickly made their way down the halls, distant roars of the undead crew echoed through, both behind and ahead of them

"Forgive me if I don't feel relieved" Diana said as they passed by a hole that suddenly had a Parademon jump out, it was similarly altered like the others they've both seen, but the skin was a darker hue and had red veins pulsing through it's body

" **RRRRRRRAGH!"** the Parademon roared as Diana grabbed it's fist and quickly tore off it's arm before kicking back into the hole it leaped from

Peter, with his Venom blasts, blasted down the tunnel for good measure and was rewarded with the screeching roars of the undead Parademon. Peter stared down the hole with narrowed lenses and made a 'humming' sound

"What is it?" Diana asked as she heard numerous other undead members of the crew approaching

"These Parademons…their starting to change, evolve for the lack of a better term…interesting" Peter said as he felt his sixth sense flare and looked to see multiple Parademons, all similar to the one he and Diana just bested approaching along with several none altered former slaves

"Shame I can't study these things in depth" Peter said as he readied his venom blasts "Something like this could be a real boon for Apokolips"

"Then I have even more of a reason to ensure none of these things survive" Diana said as she raised her sword and charged at the undead crew members with a savage war cry

…

Psylocke had just made it to the hanger that housed the ships that both parties used to get to this floating nightmare when she was suddenly attacked by an unknown assailant. They attacked from behind and sent a powerful kick towards Betsy's back that caused her to scream out in pain as she felt one of her vertebrate nearly break from the force of the hit

She landed in a roll and came up just in time to narrowly dodge a fist from imbedding itself in her head before she sent a punch, coated in psionic energy into her attacker's core, sending them sliding back

Betsy narrowed her eyes at the attacker, they were clad in some sort of black armored top, black leather like pants, armored boots with a knife on the right foot and what looked to be some sort of broad sword on their back

She also noticed that her attacker was female and possessed shoulder length black hair and green skin with yellow eyes, but these seemed natural unlike the possessed yellow color Lemenus had

Betsy snarled at the woman with her blade raised "Who are you to attack one of Darkseid's Furies!"

The woman narrowed her eyes at Betsy as she drew her sword "I am the herald to your false god's demise…and your executioner little girl"

She than leaped at Betsy who growled as she blocked the sword strike with her own, creating a series of sparks as the alien metals clashed and echoed across the dark hanger, both assailants unaware of the multiple eyes of the former crew watching from the shadows with a dark twisted hunger

…

Carol gritted her teeth in rage as a large mass of flesh in the shape of tentacle emerged from the ceiling and tried to crush her. Carol sent several proton blasts at the mass of gore and narrowed her eyes when she saw that aside from burn the rotted flesh, it was having little to no effect

"Of fuckin course it won't work, why should I expect anything less" Carol hissed darkly as she side stepped the tentacle and coated her hand in photon energy and rammed her fist into the side, creating a small explosion that severed the end of the tentacle, which in turn caused it to growl before receding back into the shows of the celling

Carol smirked at this and was about to move when she stopped dead in her tracks at the approaching figure ahead of her

"Oh for the love of the Source!" Carol groaned out as Barda, with glowing yellow eyes smirked at Carol with her ax glowing and at the ready

"Make us whole…" Barda echoed out with a voice that was both hers and not hers at the same time before she broke out into a run with the glowing blade raised over her head

Carol braced herself as one of the physically strongest Furies raced towards her with the intent to kill her or worse

…

 **KRAKOOOOM!**

Peter let out a yelp as he was smacked away by a large brute that was composed of what looked like four Parademons and right into a wall, the metal giving slightly as Peter's body made contact with it and was just barely able to grab the large gapping maw from biting him

Peter growled as he used this moment of physical contact and began to electrocute the undead monster with all the energy he could muster at the moment

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"** the brute roar as it's body began to burn from the millions of volts of divine empowered electricity coursed through it's rotting body

"Yeah you like that, well have some of the too!" Peter yelled as he had his suit mental form a waldoe that created a small canon on the end of it and blasted right down the brute's throat, causing it to let out a choked gargle before it's throat and back were completely blown apart, coating the wall, Peter and the ceiling in dark blood

"…Was hoping for that to not happen but better than being dead I suppose" Peter said as he pushed the mass off him and looked to see Diana fighting two other brutes without her sword, having it been already imbedded in one of the brute's arms

The brute that didn't have a sword jammed in one of it's limbs growled at Diana and took a swing at her with it's large armored arm only for Diana to duck underneath it before leaping into the air and ramming her knee into it's head, decapitating it and sending it flying into the wall while she landed in a crouch and turned to see the other brute charging her when suddenly-

 **TWIP!**

 **TWIP!**

Two lines made of web ensnared the brutes shoulders and with all of Peters strength he pulled the large mass of corpses and rage to a stop. Diana used the moment to leap on top of the brute's head and grab one of it's arms and then ripped it off, showing the wall and floor with puss, blood, and bone

" **RAAAAAAWWWWW!"** the brute roared in rage and tried to throw Diana of it only for the amazon to grab it by the upper jaw and tear it's entire upper head off with a sickening rip

The action also had the effect of dousing Diana's legs and torso in blood, much to her disgust if the look of revulsion on her face was anything to go by

' _By the gods, this is the foulest thing I've ever faced'_ Diana thought as she tossed the head aside and leaped off the swaying mountain of flesh before it landed on the floor with a wet thud

Peter watched as Diana brush some blood off her armor as she ripped her sword from the dead beast's arm and turned to see Peter looking at her

"What?" Diana gave the man a confused frown

"That…" Peter said as he looked back and forth between the now dead brutes "…Was one of the hottest things I've ever seen!"

Diana rolled her eyes at her husband's statement "So glad to know that me tearing things apart in a bloody fashion gets your blood pumping"

"What can I say, we all have our desires…I'm sure you have your own dark fantasies like I have mine" Peter said with a shrug

"I'm sure my fantasies are nothing compared to the likes of your twisted nightmares" Diana said as she wiped some of the blood off her blade and continued down the hall she and Peter were taking

"Hey they aren't all that bad, sides you want twisted nightmarish fantasies then speak to my brother Valboon when he gets back to Apkolips for the wedding between my father and Mortalla in a few weeks" Peter said as he followed after his wife

"He sounds like a true charmer" Diana said with a frown before she realized something about Peter's statement in regards to the wedding "Peter, are all of your siblings going to be at the wedding?"

"Yeah, barring the likes of Orion for obvious reasons, why?" Peter looked at her with a frown

"…Is there anyone I should avoid by chance?" Diana questioned

"What do you mean?" Peter asked

"Are any of them like…Grayven?" Diana questioned and had to repress a shiver at the look of lust in the larger more powerful son of Darkseid's eyes

"Oh…yeah, sadly at least four of them may try something if only to either get at me because I apparently pissed them off in the past or because well your attractive and well…" Peter trailed off

"I thought your father doesn't tolerate his sons forcing themselves on a woman?" Diana stated

"What he doesn't know won't hurt them and even then several of them have a healing factor on par with the likes of that bounty hunter Lobo, so even if he dose find out and puts them through the littersl grinder, they'll just put themselves back together and wor all the harder to not get caught next time"

Diana's eyes narrowed at that "If they try something…am I allowed to defend myself?'

Peter scoffed "No, I expect you to just sit or stand there and take it, of course your allowed to defend yourself. One brutal beating or castration from you and they'll avoid you like they avoid Grail after she first came to Apokolips, hell my half-brother Zunn still flinches every time he sees her!"

"What about your other sisters then?" Diana pressed as they stopped at what looked like a lift that will take them to the level that housed the communications room, after that it was a straight shot to their destination and one step closer to getting out of here and hopefully destroying this place "Are they vulnerable to some of your brothers…forceful advances?"

"…No, all of them know that Grayven and Kunla are a thing so they won't even dare and as for the other two…none of them are willing to risk father's unrivaled wrath if they try anything on those two" Peter said as he and Diana stepped on to the lift and quickly selected the level they want

"He values them that much?" Diana said in slightly surprise to hear how protective Darkseid of all people is to some of his children _'I suppose even the god of evil has some measure of good inside him…'_

"Uh…you'll see why when or if we get back to Apokolips" Peter said as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened…to several child size creatures that were pale, possessed no eye sand possessed large claws on each hand

One of the small pale figures saw Peter and Diana and let out a loud screeching roar before it and the rest charged towards the two

"Hmm guess I finally found out what happened to the Zenzians" Peter said as he blasted at several of the small creatures with his venom blasts "Was beginning to think they were all wiped out or eaten by the larger ones"

Diana kicked one away and grabbed another by it's throat before snapping it's neck and throwing it into the wall with enough force to completely shatter it's body

Peter watched the bloody spectacle paly out and was about to make a comment on Diana's brutality when he felt his sixth sense flare and he heard a familiar humming sound

'Uh oh!' Peter thought as he quickly tackled Diana to the ground just as a beam of blue and purple energy shot past them and tore through the re-enforced haul of the Agooma. Diana stared at th4e damage for a moment before looking to see Peter was lying on top of her

Peter's lenses bore into her eyes for a moment before he spoke "Uh…Hello"

Diana's response was to toss Peter off her and look to see something that filled her with a sense of dread

' _You've got to be kidding me…'_

Peter shook his head and turned towards the source of his sixth sense flaring and paled at the sight of En Sabah Nur, eyes glowing a sickly yellow, approaching the two with one of his hands morphed into a canon that was still humming from his earlier shot

"Make…us…whole" Sabah said in a dark tone as he raised his glowing canon towards the duo

"Ah shit…" Diana said with wide eyes

"You and me both" Peter said as he quickly grabbed Diana and leaped out of the way just as his older, more powerful half-brother opened fire

…

…Ninety-three million light years from Aegis-VII… Apokoliptian dreadnaught 'The Subjugator'

"I fail to see why I have to get involved dear brother" a light but dark male voice echoed in a room with the only light being that of a hologram that displayed the towering form of Kalibak "After all, me and Peter get along as well as Father and Uncle do!"

Kalibak snarled at his younger half sibling "It is father's orders, if either Peter or his wife Diana perish, it will end the alliance between us and Earth"

The figure, who was garbed in a sort of black armor with a hood pulled over his face, leaving only his glowing white eyes and mouth to be seen when he spoke

"Annnnnnnnnd I should really care why?" the figure said in a drawl

Kalibak growled at him "Think of it like this dear brother, what do you think father will do to you when he finds out it was your inactions that cost him such powerful allies and one of Apokolip's top scientists and on top of that En Sabah Nur and Grail?"

The figure went silent at that for a long moment before speaking in a resigned but resentful tone "Grrr-Fine! I'll go and save poor little Peter and the rest, but no this Kalibak what happens to them before I get there will not be my responsibility!"

Kalibak narrowed his eyes "Get it done Zunn…or save father the trouble and throw yourself into the nearest Black Hole"

Kalibak's image then faded, leaving the now identified Zunn alone in darkness before he growled and quickly turned and made his way to a wall that opened up and revealed a bridge of one of Apokolip's few dreadnaughts, with the creation of Mother boxes and Boom tubes, space travel in warships was slowly becoming redundant for their military forces, after all what use was a warship when you can teleport your forces on to the planet your attacking or into their warships defending it?

Zunn paced the slightly crowded bridge before looking towards the front that housed the navigation officers that piloted the half mile long warship "Helmsmen! Divert our course to Aegis-VII! We have to save my poor dear siblings and their whores or risk Darkseid's wrath!"

"Yessss master" the pale amphibian like Parademons at the helm said before it and several others like it typed in a series of commands and the ship began to turn

Zunn made his way towards a seat and sat in it with a huff "And to think I'm going to miss out on the subjugation of an entire civilization, this trip better be worth it!"

…

* * *

And done.

So it looks like the group trapped on the Agooma is about to get some reluctant help in the form of one of Peter's half-brothers, Zunn, the New God of Genocide and Slaughter.

Next chapter, Peter and Diana face down En Sabah Nur and try to get to the com room to signal for help while Carol and Betsy deal with their own problems in the shapes of Barda and the unknow attacker and we uncover a little more about the mysterious artifact that is housed on this ship


	11. Chapter 11

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : No Peter did investigate the Scarab to a degree or at least he's heard what it is and what it can do and decided to try and replicate it to an extent, but not to the point where's the suits are completely similar.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : No, it's not Barda but you're on the right track in that she'spowerful. Yes, that was Gamora

 **gunman** : Yeah Diana still misses earth and that will be explored more after this is over and she's back on Apokolips and what her life was like in flashbacks, but as time goes on she won't necessarily come to accept Apokolips as her new home, but more like she'll realize that whining and crying won't make a real difference so she'll just make do with the situation at hand, doesn't mean she won't stop looking for a way out just yet. Zunn wasn't who Peter was going to call, he was gonna call another sibling of his that he'll prefer to Zunn.

 **cabrera1234** : Yes it is

 **justafan** : As to why Peter hasn't really succumbed to what's going on around the ship, that will be explained a bit in the next chapter.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : Yes there are a few siblings that Peter actually likes, one is Kalibak and the other three are the two other daughters of Darkseid that will be revealed soon and one half-brother that will show up for the upcoming wedding between Darkseid and Mortalla. No Peter is actually fairly powerful by New God standards, it's just compared to some of his own siblings and his father who are planetary destroyers he seems weaker but compared to an average New God, he's stronger than them by a bit. No Peter doesn't possess the Enigma force.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC or Dead Space characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter and Diana were tossed across the ground from the force of En Sabah Nur's canon tearing through the hull of the Agooma. When the two came to a stop Diana quickly rose in time to raise her sword and block a swipe from Sabah who transformed his canon into a serrated blade of sorts

"NGH" Diana gritted her teeth as she felt her muscles strain under the sheer strength of Sabah's blow, she was right tin assuming his strength rivaled hers, in fact it might be a bit above her own. Not up to Clark's level but enough that she won't be able to win this fight with sheer strength alone

She quickly pushed back with her own blade before delivering a powerful kick into his chest, creating a small shockwave and sending the large son of Darkseid flying into the wall

 **KOOOOOM**!

The force of the impact shook the hull and rattled Peter's teeth as he stood up and began to incase his more powerful half-brother in a massive cocoon of webs.

"Will that hold him?" Diana asked as she kept her blade at the ready and watched as Sabah stared at the webs covering him in rage

"Not for long" Peter said with dread as he could already see the web lines beginning to strain in an attempt to keep Sabah secured

Diana's eyes narrowed as she watched Sabah tear his way out of the web cocoon before turning his sights on her and Peter. She gripped her blade's handle harder before letting out a war cry as she lunged at Saba whose eyes glowed even brighter as he brought up his arm to parry the god forged sword, sparks emanating off his armor as the enchanted metal sliced through several inches of his advanced armor

"Grrrrrr" Sabah growled in annoyance before he smacked Diana away

 **KRAKOOOOOM**!

Peter watched with dread as Diana was sent through the wall and into the adjacent tram rail on the other side before he felt his sixth sense flare and turned in time to narrowly dodge a punch from En Sabah Nur

"come on Sabah, fight it!" Peter yelled as he blasted his brother in the face at point blank range with every ounce of energy he had, causing the hallway to be illuminated in red and black lightning and the walls to begin smoking from the hundreds of thousands of volts bouncing off the metal

Sabah didn't even so much as flinch as he grabbed Peter's arms and-

 **KRAAAKK!  
**

"AHHHHHHH!" Peter screamed in pain as he felt his wrists break under the sheer strength on En Sabah Nuer before he was lifted into the ceiling, and nearly sent through it by a growling Sabah

"Make…us…whol-" Saba began only to be interrupted by Diana kicking him in the face which in turn caused him to let go of Peter and send him flying down the hall with a loud crash followed by a slight tremor as his bulk rammed into the ship's hull

Diana glared at the momentarily stunned New God before turning her attention to Peter who was on his knees, holding both broken wrists close to his chest and hissing in pain

"Son of a bitch that hurts" Peter growled as he felt his suit begin to reset his bones, rather painfully he might add, while he looked up at Diana "…Thanks for that…"

"My mission is to rescue you, plus I feel I'd make a poor wife if I let you die at the hands of your possessed half-brother" Diana said as she kneeled down and quickly examined his injures to the best of her ability "Can you still fight?"

Peter snorted in grim amusement "No…it's why I've been hiding for the past two days in the air ducks"

Diana looked up at Peter's covered face with a quirked brow "…Your joking"

"Nope" Peter said with a shrug "Like I said, I'm not really a fighter though after this situation I'm starting to consider taking some more advance lessons"

Diana hummed at that before the monstrous screams of numerous altered Parademons caught her attention. She looked to see dozens of the enhanced monstrosities rushing towards them from both ends of the hall, while En Sabah Nur was rising to his feet, a dark glare on his face as his arms morphed into two large double canons

"We need to move, we're surrounded" Diana said as she grabbed Peter and then flew into the whole made by her earlier

"Whoa wait, the com room is-"

"We'll find another route!" Diana said as she rocketed through the dark tunnel with Peter in her arms

' _This is not how I thought being married would turn out for me'_ Diana thought a little annoyed as she and Peter raced away from the howls and roars of the undead crew members and the possessed son of Darkseid

Peter scanned the tunnel with narrowed eyes as he tried to figure out where in the ship they were at currently, if they were near the medical wing, big of a joke as it may be, then it'll be a near straight shot to the communications room

' _Then again, it won't matter too much unless Warbird and Psylocke don't complete their objectives'_ Peter thought as he saw a distant stop up ahead and quickly read the markings to see what section they were at

 **Medical**

"Stop here, we can cut through to the communications room" Peter pointed towards the still lit station

"Medical?" Diana said in surprise to see a place of healing on a ship from Apokolips

"Trust me honey, it ain't what you think" Peter said as they came to a landing "In fact, aggressively thorough examination is a more appropriate term for it"

"What do you mean?" Diana asked with a sense of foreboding

"You'll see" Peter said as he gestured for Diana to follow him…all the while ignoring the faint whispering in his mind that kept repeating over and over again ever since this whole nightmare started…

 **Make us whole**

…

 **KA-KOOOOOOM!**

Carol held in a scream of pain as Barda's fist connected with her face and broke her nose and sent her spiraling through the darkened halls of the Agooma. For the past several minutes that energy absorbing woman has been trying to get around Barda and to the engine room only for the towering armored woman to block her attempts at every turn

Carol spat out some blood that leaked into her mouth s she clutched her bleeding nose and reset it while glairing malevolently at Barda "Barda, I wish I could say I'm sorry for what I'm about to do…but no one ruins my looks and walks away from it!"

She built up the energy she absorbed from the punch delivered painfully to her by Barda and blasted the woman back with a powerful photon blast

 **JVVVVVMMMMMMM!**

Barda roared in rage as she was sent skidding back by the nuclear force level blasts that caused the entire hallway to crack and buckle under the sheer force of the energy being released

Carol gritted her teeth in rage as she saw Barda dig her armored feet into he hull of the ship and with great effort on her part, began to advance towards Carol

"Damn fuckin bitch!" Carol hissed as she increased the power of her blats until the yellow golden energy was almost white in appearance with whips of gold mixed in

Barda's armor began to glow under the extreme heat while it began to crack along the arms and shoulders. Barda's face showed that while she was in pain from the seemingly unending wave of energy she was still determined to get to Carol

Barda then brought up her arms and then slammed her hands together in a powerful thunder clap

 **KRACK-THOOOOOOOM!**

The sudden shockwave from Barda disputed the energy fired from Carol and caused it to rebound on the shocked Fury, causing a massive explosion that tore through the hallway and destroyed multiple levels and sent the golden blonde woman flying

'…I really hate her now' Carol thought as she came to a painful landing and saw her vison beginning to darken

Carol tried to resist as she pushed herself up and tore off the now cracked and dented armored chest plate she had on and held in a wince as she felt one of her ribs shift under her skin, indicating it was broken

' _That hit caused more damage than I thought'_ Carol thought as she pushed herself up and looked to see Barda whose own armor was just as scorched and cracked as her's approaching with a snarl

"Make us whole…"

Carol spat out some blood a she raised her arms and glared at Barda "Make you whole Barda, I'm going to tear you apart for not only being weak enough to fall under another's influence but for also pissing me off!"

She than leaped at Barda who met her half way and both women slammed their fists into the other, creating a shockwave that tore apart the room they were in as the two powerhouses laid into each other with a savage primal fury

Each woman sending punch after punch into the other, kick after kick

Barda thanks to augmentations was able to wheatear Carol's blow without too much effort while Carol was hard-pressed to absorb the kinetic energy being rammed into her by the physically more powerful Fury

Carol ducked under a kick from Barda and quickly blasted the taller woman away with a photon blast powerful enough to level a twenty story building and was about to press her attack when suddenly she was blasted in the back by what felt like a plasma bolt

"AGH!" Carol shouted as she stumbled forward before glaring over her shoulder to see Lemenus approaching with a still smoking Plasma rifle

"Make us whole…"

' _Hope Kalibak doesn't mind I'm about to tear his beloved in half'_ Carol thought darkly as she flew out of the way of another plasma blast, this one hitting a rising Barda and blitzed the exoskeleton wearing alien woman and slammed into her at high speeds

 **SPAKOOOOM!**

…

On the other end of the ship in the hanger bay, Betsy was doing slightly better in her fight with the unknown hostile green woman. So far, their fight has centered on trying to disarm the other and a few non-fatal but painful gashes on each other's bodies as they tried to impale the other on their sword

Betsy had tried to tend the fight quickly by shutting down the woman's mind but found her mind heavily shielded to the point it would take too long for her to attempt such a feat

' _Then again, I've always preferred the old ways in killing a person…there's just some…erotic about killing another slowly with a blade in my hand'_ Betsy thought as she sliced the green woman across the arm which caused her opponent to growl in anger before she kicked Besty away with a powerful and painful heeled kick

Betsy held in a yelp of pain as she felt her jaw almost break under the force of the blow as she was sent skidding across the floor and nearly into the darkness that was housing the undead crew members who have oddly resorted to watching the two women fight to the death

Betsy slowly rose to her feat as she glared at the green woman and raise her blade "I'll ask again, who are you!?"

The woman smirked "Gamora…"

Betsy's eyes widened at this before they narrowed in rage "Why are you here daughter of Thanos, your father and my lord Darkseid agreed to a non-aggression pact centuries ago. Being here and attacking this ship is in direct vio-"

"I no longer serve my father" Gamora hissed darkly before she gave the purple haired woman a savage grin "I serve someone far more powerful than that old Titan ever could achieve"

Betsy narrowed her eyes at the woman "Who, tell me and I can promise that at worse you'll serve as a concubine for the dregs of Apokolips…assuming your father doesn't butcher you for betraying him in ways that defy imagination"

Gamora smirked at the threat "Tempting but no…besides you'll be too busy bleeding to death to decide my fate little girl!"

Gamora then leaped at Betsy with a savage war cry and slammed her blade into Betsy's psionically re-enforced sword, creating a shower of sparks as the woman exchange blows at blurring speeds. While Gamora had more physical strength and reach then Betsy, the telepathic Fury had speed and slightly more skill than the former assassin for the mad Titan Thanos

Betsy gritted her teeth as she felt Gamora's blade slice across her cheek, leaving a bleeding gash

' _By the source, why do they always go for the face!?'_ Betsy thought with annoyance as she blocked a swipe from Gamora before headbutting the woman and sending her back several meters with a blast of psionic energy

Gamora stabbed her blade into the ground to halt her momentum and keep her from going to far. Betsy narrowed her eyes at the woman as she built up a sort of psionic field around her as Gamora removed her sword from the ground and it the blade began to glow red, heat pouring off the metal in an ominous glow

Betsy's gripped on her own sword tightened as she channeled her psionic energy into her sword, causing the blade to turn dark purple and lengthen slightly

' _I'm going to have to be careful, Peter still has yet to perfect the dampers in this blade so it can hold even more of my psionic power…'_ Betsy thought as she noticed for a brief moment her sword vibrated slightly in her grip

She then returned her attention to Gamora and snarled at the woman as she slipped into an advance swordsman stance as did Gamora before they both leaped at the other, the metal of their blades clanging across the hanger as they engaged in a series of cuts, swipes and stabs in attempt to incapacitate or better yet, kill the other

All the while the undead crew watched on with watering mouths as they slowly began to enter the light and approach the women with a dark twisted hunger all the while whispering

"Make…us…whole"

…

"By the gods" Diana said in horror as they entered the medical wing of the ship, though from what Diana was seeing, torture would seem far more appropriate

"Like I said princess, medical isn't what you think" Peter said as he and Diana passed a chamber that housed what once was some sort of alien who was now strung up against the wall by restrains and appeared to have been carved open and had it's organs removed

"Some of the planets mined or harvested that the Agooma and other ships like it visited would sometimes have life on them" Peter said as they passed more chamber and examination tables "Sometimes the science officers on the ships might want to take a few samples from the local population to see if they might be suitable candidates for Parademon production…and sometimes just to tear them open and see what happens, see what makes them tick and all that"

Diana glared at the back of Peter's back "You seem to know quite a bit about these sort of things Peter…"

Peter looked over his shoulder at Diana with a hidden confused look "Well yeah…I've done it loads of times-ACK!"

Peter was interrupted by Diana grabbing him by the throat and lifting him in the air with a dark glare on her face "You mean to tell me that you would abduct innocent beings…torture them…experiment on them…because you could?!"

Peter tried to loosen Diana's grip as he choked out "To…be fair…some o-of my e-experiments…weren't too b-bad! Most tested reflexes or their senses…m-most of the…t-time!"

Diana then released him and stared down at his prone form as he let out a cough while clutching his throat "So you justify your crimes against others by saying your experiments on them were harmless compared to others…your despicable!"

At that Peter snorted in grim amusement as he looked up at Diana's glare "Yeah well I like to think I could be worse…much worse"

He then stood up and examined the space they were in with a curious expression "Interesting that these things haven't gotten here yet…I mean with all these corpses to use to make themselves bigger, you'd think they've cleared this place out by now"

"Then, why haven't they?" Diana asked as she folded her arms across her chest and tried to ignore the sight of what looked like several children of some multiarmed alien species in a cell that have had their skin removed and their limbs amputated…

Peter shrugged "Don't know…maybe they need fresh bodies to turn…from the looks of a lot of these things, they've been dead for weeks"

"Lucky us" Diana said as she brushed past Peter "Let's get to that damn com room and leave this horrid place"

"Yes dear" Peter said in a sing song voice

"To hades with you, you bastard!" Diana shouted back in anger as she kicked a door off it's hinges before entering the hall without pause and was only just able to bring up her bracelets in time to block a powerful red beam of energy from hitting her in the face

"NGH!" Diana growled as she was sent skidding back and right into Peter who let out a yelp of surprise as he was knocked down

"Ow…" Peter said as he pushed himself up on his elbows and paled at what he saw that attacked Diana "Oh come on!"

Standing there was Grail, her eyes glowing a mixture of red from her Omega Beams and yellow from the something that's taken it's hold on En Sabah Nur and Lemenus

"Make us whole" Grail muttered darkly as she raised her ax and leaped at the two with a yell

"Oh for fucks sake" Diana groaned as she drew her sword in time to block Grail's ax

Peter fired of a venom blasts at Grail's face, blinding her briefly and allowing Diana to kick the daughter of Darkseid away. The former Amazon princess looked towards Peter and gave him a nod of thanks before chucking her blade past his head and right into an undead Parademon that tried to sneak up on him, the blade impaled the monster to the wall, causing it to flail wildly

Peter looked over his shoulder at the at the creature with narrowed lenses before he turned his gaze back to Diana who was now engaging Grail in a brutal hand to hand fight

' _Interesting…she doesn't like me, even less now from that little slip up and yet she's still willing to save me…very interesting'_ Peter thought as he grabbed Diana's blade from the wall and quickly rushed to aid his wife with his more powerful sister

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter Diana and Peter face down Grail as they make their way to the communications room, meanwhile Betsy learns a bit more about what's happened on the Agooma and Carol is pushed to her limits as she faces down two of some of the most powerful Furies in Darkseid's service

Now as for Peter alluding that he would torture and experiment on other's, he is a son of Darkseid so yeah his moral compass might as well be tossed out the window at that point, and he's a scientist on Apokolips of all places and surrounded by some of the most brutal abd cruel beings in the DC universe. He may not be the most evil of Darkseid's spawn but he's no saint, wheatear he'll change over time be it for better or worse remains to be seen…


	12. Chapter 12

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **justafan** : Hate to say it but Peter didn't really let the beings he did experiment go after he was done with them, he more or less passed them on to be terminated or sent them off to the Parademon processing plants. You aren't wrong in that someone did help insure that Peter didn't go too far down the very dark road that his own father and many of his siblings have, who it is won't be seen until we get to New Genesis and we delve further into Peter's back story and Darkseid's rather tense relationship with his brother The Highfahter, but just saying it's not his mother and it's part of the reason why Peter has a very low opinion of new Genesis because honestly that place really isn't all that much better compared to it's dark counterpart, it's just prettier to look at

 **gunman** : Peter's actions later in the story will make it very hard for Diana to actually look him in the eye, let alone consider him a decent person and as for Diana, well nothing stays innocent or pure on Apokolips forever I'm afraid. A bit more of what's happened on this ship will be explained this chapter but a lot of it will be left ambiguous intentionally, we'll get a good idea of what's happened but never the full story, all anyone will know in the end is the mysterious artifact was found and things went south before anyone could blink in the worse way possible

 **Boomer1125** : no but I do have plans to have the Green Goblin to appear

 **blackmoon FierceGods 15** : I have something planned that'll test Diana in a similar fashion like that but not yet. As for making this a harem, starting to lean towards it

 **JJChandler** : I might introduce a few of Galactus's old heralds at some point in this story

 **Hivedragon** : Peter will begin to grow in power over the course of the story. The other Fury that will be lusting after Peter is a DC woman but she's not Mad Hariet, well not a Fury in general but hey she's got the personality and the skill to be one so I'm making her one for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC or Dead Space characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Zunn held in a yawn as the Subjugator had finally come out of light speed and the Agooma laid before him over several hundred thousand miles away. The ship casted an ominous presence over the barren world it had set to harvest

"Report" Zunn said as he stood up and approached a Holo table that brought up an image of the Agooma and the planet it orbited in a red and orange color

It was a Parademon that answered, "No communications… power to ship is dead"

Zunn snorted at this "They really need to provide better protection for these damn things or get better crews. For the love of the Source I could be in Allderia right now butchering people by the thousands and doing unspeakable tings to the planet's innocents, the women especially because by the gods they have some of the finest looking women I've seen in years, but nooooo instead I have to 'rescue' my siblings… weak and ungrateful worms the lot of them!"

Zunn took this moment to scan the Agooma's figure on the holoscreen before he shrugged "Fire a torpedo towards the aft section and we'll give it an hour for a response. After that I'll consider going aboard and seeing if my siblings are dead yet… not that I'll be complaining if they are especially Grail. Damn bitch deserves every ounce of horror this universe has to offer and more for rebuffing my attraction to her for En Sabah Nur of all people"

It was then a figure in a grey and brown robe stepped forward and spoke in a raspy tone "But masssster… lord Kalibak ssssaid-"

Zunn interrupted the being by reaching over and grabbing them by the throat and brought their struggling form near his cloaked face, his eyes seemingly burning with cruel amusement "What big brother doesn't know won't hurt him… or more importantly me, so we wait"

Zunn tossed the robed figure away as the Parademons shot a torpedo off towards the Agooma, hitting it in the aft section and tearing a hole in the mining vessels hull causing it's fuel to begin to slowly tickle out along with parts of it's hull

"And now we wait for some sort of response" Zunn said as he sat back down in his chair and pulled out a small knife and began to idly toy with it as he mentally countered down one hour while a woman entered the bridge

Zunn turned his attention to one of the six Furies that he had under his command and scowled as he recognized the person, another one of his father's Furies that has taken in interest in his sniveling weak half-brother Peter, seriously what does he have that Zunn didn't?

"What is it?" Zunn asked with annoyance as the armored woman came to a stop before him

"Are we not going to investigate the ship to make sure your siblings and their people are alive still?" the woman asked with narrowed eyes while placing a hand on her armored hip

"They have an hour to respond, after that by all means take a detachment and see to it" Zunn waved her off as he resumed toying with his knife

The woman's eyes glowed red for a moment before she took a deep breath and turned on her heel and made her way off the bridge, the ground trembling slightly as her feet connected with the ground a little harder than necessary

Zunn watched her go for a moment before he rolled his eyes "Fuckin Krytonians… bunch of damn drama brats the lot of them…"

Not that he'd ever say that to her face, he isn't that stupid to piss off one of his father's most powerful Furies…

…

Peter had just slammed into Grail's body, knocking her off Diana when the ship suddenly lurched and Peter nearly lost his footing and face planted right into his wife's bosom "What the hell?!"

"What was that?" Diana asked as she stood back up and retrieved her sword from Peter's grip and brought it up in time to block Grail's ax from cleaving her head in half

"Felt like we were hit by something" Peter said as he sent several venom blasts at Grail who responded by using her ax to deflect them as she kicked Diana away and shot at Peter with her Omega beams

"Uh oh" Peter said with wide eyes as he leaped out of the way to avoid being vaporized by the deadly Omega energy, which was easier said than done given how small this corridor was compared to the others he's had to fight in

Grail growled in her attempts to kill Peter before suddenly she was drawn into a headlock by Diana and slammed into the wall

 **THROKK!**

"Grail, as much as I'm enjoying this I would prefer you regain control of yourself" Diana said as she slammed Grail's head into the wall again, denting the hull

Grail elbowed Diana in the gut before kicking the slightly winded woman away and shot her Omega beams at the flying form of Diana "Make us whole!"

Diana was just narrowly able to bring up her gauntlets to block Grail's beams and was sent flying into the wall. Diana gritted her teeth as she felt the metal burning and beginning to sear her flesh. Grail began to steadily advance on Diana when suddenly Peter grabbed the sides of her head and gave her a full dose of his venom blasts, shocking the new God-Amazon hybrid and forcing her to shut off her Omega beams in response

She turned faster than Peter could respond and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air and began to tighten her grip on his neck, causing him to let out a choked noise as he struggled to free himself before his throat was crushed. Grail was about to ram her fist into Peter's chest when Diana grabbed it and rammed her elbow into Grail's shoulder joint, breaking the bone with a loud crack and forcing Grail to drop Peter

Grail snarled at Diana and sent a kick into the woman's torso which was grabbed by Peter who then sent a jab into grail's throat followed by a heeled kick into the face by Diana

 **THOOOOM!**

Diana and Peter watched as Grail was sent flying down the hall by Diana's hit and slammed into the bodies of multiple approaching undead Parademons… being led by En Sabah Nur

"We can't win this, let's go!" Peter said as he handed Diana her sword back and the two quickly sprinted down the hallway towards the communications room

The possessed En Sabah Nur watched them go before turning and letting out a dark grunt, the undead and altered crew members around him gave chase to the duo as Grail stood up and quickly followed while the larger child of Darkseid turned and made his way back down to the cargo hold

Diana casted a brief glance over her shoulder to see the undead crew gaining on them, traversing the walls and ceilings like demonic locust with Grail slowly knocking others aside as she sprinted after them. The daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta casted a brief glance towards Peter

"How much farther?"

Peter was about to answer when he suddenly felt his precognition flare up, causing him to groan "Oh for fuck's sake-"

 **KRAKOOOOOM!**

The entre hall ahead of the duo cracked and buckled before it collapsed and a large figure dug it's way up and snarled at the two. It was the Buuden that Peter mentioned earlier and Diana had to hold back a gag as the stench of it's rotted flesh and the others that seemed fused to it hit her

It's body was a bit elongated and it's tail had morphed at the end into what looked like some sort of bony stinger. It opened it's jaws to reveal what looked like a secondary set of teeth inside it along with what looked like mandibles protruding from inside it's throat

"Huh, it's gotten bigger since I last saw it" Peter stated as he and Diana continued to run towards the roaring undead monstrosity

He built up his venom blasts and sent a powerful blast towards the undead Buuden, hitting it in the face and causing bits of flesh to fly off it while Diana blitzed the monster and sliced off one of its arms before lifting the stunned creature over her head and throwing it down the hall towards Grail and the undead crew members

Grail narrowed her eyes at the mass of flesh coming towards her and leaped over it with ease while the undead Parademons behind her were less fortunate and were crushed under the beast's weight. Grail landed in a roll and threw her ax towards Diana who responded by ducking under the deadly projectile and caught the knee that was hoping to make it's home in her face

Diana grunted as she pushed Darkseid's most powerful daughter back before she sent a flurry of punches and kicks towards the hybrid that were either blocked or made their landmark on the possessed princess before Diana finished her assault off with a powerful uppercut the shook the entire hallway from the force of the impact

Peter watched as Grail was sent flying through the ceiling and likely the next several floors by Diana's punch before he gave out a low whistle followed by a slow clap "Damn… keep this up my dear and I may start to fall in love with you"

Diana glanced back at Peter with a frown "Forgive me if I feel less than flattered"

Peter scowled at the woman before he looked down the hall to see the undead Parademons crawling and tearing their way through the dismembered Buuden that Diana threw at them earlier

"Come on, the communication's just up ahead, the doors should be more than enough to keep them out" Peter said as he sent a powerful venom blast towards the horde of undead alien foot soldiers before he and Diana resumed their trek to the communications room

…

Betsy held back a pained yelp as Ganmora's blade slashed her across her shoulder, spilling her blood on to the ground before she responded with a swipe across the green skinned woman's face, scaring her across the left eye and causing Gamora to let out a savage roar of rage as she lunged at Betsy who blasted her back with a telekinetic pulse

Gamora rammed her blade into the ground to keep her from flying into the darkened parts of the hanger that were currently being inhabited by the oddly observant undead mutated crew members of the Agooma

Gamora barred her teeth at Betsy before she ripped her blade from the hull of the ship and raised it towards the purple haired Fury with narrowed eyes "Hmm you've lasted longer than most who've faced off against me, congratulations…"

"Thank you" Betsy said before she created a psi-blade and aimed it at Gamora before she caused it to extend towards the green skinned woman at rapid speeds, forcing Gamora to block the piercing psionic energy with her blade before she pushed back and lunged at Betsy who was just able to throw up a shield in time to block the slashes from Gamora

Gamora seeing that her blade wasn't getting far enough decided to resort to simply punching into the shield with brute force and reared her fist back which began to be covered in some sort of shadow substance which quickly began to harden and flow down her entire arm before slamming it into the purple energy. Betsy's eyes narrowed as she felt the force of the blow

' _That's not possible, I've studied this woman's feats before and yet she's exhibiting physical strength far beyond what she's reported to possess!'_ Betsy thought as she felt the blows from Gamora increasing in both frequency and strength. Her eyes narrowed as she made out bits of tay mysterious shadowy substance latch on to Betsy's shield and seemed to be eating away at it

She then inhaled deeply before she pushed the shield that Gamora was on away from her and towards the slowly creeping darkness around them before she quickly sent a powerful mental probe into Gamora, this time proving to be successful…

Betsy suddenly found herself standing on some sort of barren planet, the sun in the sky a pale white color and the air felt cool on her skin. The telepath searched her surrounds for any possible signs as to where she was before she suddenly saw the image of Gamora standing before a hooded figure, Betsy slowly began to approach the two and picked up bits of their conversation

"-Father, Thanos won't be pleased that I left his service" Gamora stated in a neutral tone

The hooded figure she was speaking to scoffed before replying in a light but utterly dark tone "I care little for what that false god feels, soon he and many others will burn…"

Gamora nodded at this before speaking "What now then?"

"For, there's a distant planet that the New 'God' of Apokolips's forces have taken an interest in. There an ancient relic lies and wait, retrieve it from his Parademons and kill anyone that gets in your way"

"What is this relic?" Gamora questioned the figure

"Something that if used properly can bring even 'Gods' to their knees…" the figure said before Betsy felt herself violently pushed out just as the figure began to turn towards Gamora and show her his face

Betsy let out a pained gasp as she was forced out of Gamora's head as said assassin landed in the darkness, surrounded by numerous mutated crew members of the Agooma before she suddenly lashed out with her blade, cleaving many of the growling and roaring creatures into bloody pieces before she grabbed one of their bony appendages that she sliced off and threw it towards Betsy who was too distracted by the pain in her head to properly dodge it and found herself impaled int eh leg by the jagged alien bone

"AAHHHHH!" Betsy screamed in pain as the bone tore through her leg and caused her to collapse to the ground, clutching her bleeding limb as Gamora tried to rush towards the downed Fury only to be intercepted by more of the undead crew members all shouting, 'Make us Whole'…

…

Carol gritted her teeth in pain as she was sent through several levels of the Agooma from a blast of Lemenus's plasma rifle set to it's highest setting possible. The energy burned into Carol's skin and leaving a series of second and even third degree burns on the upper part of her legs, left arm and chest

Finally after crashing through another floor, Carol came to a painful stop on to what looked like several undead Parademons that had been melded together into some large abomination that she couldn't identify even if she bothered to.

"Great, it'll take hours to wash the stench out and I won't have Peter there to help" Carol scowled in disgust as she pushed herself up and glared up into the hole that she made and saw Barda fast approaching

Carol leapt out of the way as the larger woman made landfall, causing the ground to crack and fracture as Carol charged up her Photon blasts and prepared to unleash holy hell on the woman when suddenly she was blasted at point blank range in the back, causing her to scream in agony as the energy hitting her was burning her faster than she could try and absorb it

The blonde-haired Fury was slammed into the wall from the force of the energy blast as Lemenus landed beside Barda and slowly approached the smoking form of Diana as her shooter emerged from the shadows and watched the three with blank eyes

Carol moaned in pain as she raised her head to see who shot her and paled at the sight of En Sabah Nur with his plasma canon primed and at the ready

' _Great… now I have to contend with Peter's brother and I'm in no shape to face him, let alone with the aid of Barda and Lemenus!'_ Carol thought with growing fear as she looked around for a possible escape before an idea came to her that might work

Carol waited until Barda and Lemenus were right on top of her before she used her Photon energy and morphed it into a small sword and swung it across Barda's face, causing the larger woman to growl in pain as she backed away clutching her smoking face while Lemenus made to lunge at her only to be blasted away by carol's energy blast and right into En Sabah Nur who grunted at the Fury's impact against his frame before he brought up his canon to blast carol only to watch as the woman rocket towards a nearby hall and out of his sight

En Sabah Nur narrowed his glowing eyes as he lowered his canon and had it change back into his hand while Barda released her face to show a large burning slash across her face and Lemenus picked herself up and removed a piece of metal that had melted into her side from Warbird's blast

The three stood there for several moments before an unheard command called them back towards the cargo hold along with numerous other mutated members of the Agooma and the few survivors that were possessed by the unseen and unknown force…

…

"They've pulled back" Diana said with narrowed eyes as she and Peter stood outside the communications room, having just arrived when they saw that their undead pursuers had stopped before turning to leave

Peter watched the undead crew members vanish through various holes in the hull of the ship while the large variants made their way further down the hall before turning from his sight

"Hmm… that's not good" Peter said with a slightly troubled expression "From what I've learned, when the seemingly unstoppable enemy turns and leaves so suddenly, it means whatever's pulling it's strings has something else in store for us"

"Then lets hurry and call for aid" Diana said as she sheathed her sword and followed Peter into the communications room… and nearly vomited at the stench and sight that awaited up within

Along the far wall that housed a floor to ceiling and wall to wall window was a large mass of bone, blood, flesh and Olypmus knows what all seemingly melded into some sort of large pulsating object that had numerous appendages trailing across the floor like roots that began to dig into the metal along the walls and floor around it

"W-What… is that!" Diana said as she cupped her nose in attempt to halt the odor it was giving off

Peter followed her glance and stared at the mass of gore before shrugging "Oh that, that was once the operator of this place. Imagine a giant slug but with three heads, six eyes on each head, twelve arms slash legs and covered in slime and you have yourself a Veebrivan"

"A Veebrivan?" Diana said with a questioning look

"One of the first races my father ever enslaved eons ago on some black water planet that had massive plasma reserves in it's crust" Peter said as he made his way to the communications dashboard "This ship had it as their Communications officer"

"Why?" Diana asked as she looked out the window as something caught her attention

"Don't now, maybe because the captain of this ship didn't want to waste manpower on something like this. Veebrivan's are more of a light labor force anyhow…"

Diana made a sound at that, Peter couldn't tell if it was out of disgust or agreement as he tried to set up the coms unit so when Betsy and Carol get back, hopefully, he can send out the distress signal. After a few moments Diana spoke

"We have company…"

Peter paused in his task and followed Diana's gaze to see a massive warship in orbit not too far away from the Agooma. Peter's eyes widened as he recognized it as one of their warships

"A dreadnaught… sweet!" Peter said as he returned his attention back to the dashboard and began to make a few adjustments "Huh guess I won't be needing that mother box to call for help, with that Dreadnaught so close I won't have to strain this ship's systems to make a call"

"Do you know who captain's that vessel?" Diana asked ass he turned towards Peter

"Eh probably a Fury at the very least. My father will never trust a slave or a Parademon to command a Dreadnaught" Peter said as he typed in a few more commands and waited for the nearby vessel to respond to the Agooma's call "Let's just hope it's someone I like…"

Several seconds passed as Peter stared a screen that popped up over the console before Diana came to stand by his side to see who will answer while making sure to keep the room's doorway in her line of sight. After several seconds the call was answered and Peter's hopes of it being someone he liked answering were crushed like the millions of world's that gained Darkseid's notice

"Oh shit…" Peter muttered in annoyance while the figure responded with a large grin

"Peter! I was just thinking about you" Zunn said in grim amusement

' _Yeah… I literally would have almost taken anyone else but him!'_ Peter thought ruefully as he took a deep breath and began to explain the situation to his half sibling

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter the finale of the fight aboard the lost Agooma with the reluctant aid of Zunn and his Furies


	13. Chapter 13

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **JJChandler** : No, but Darkseid is aware of the cosmic being's existence and vice versa, it's just the latter isn't really bothered by the New God, at least until he comes to possibly devour his world.

 **lautaro94** : The stones will pop up every once in a while and Annihilus will appear at some point.

 **keyblade master cole** : Someone else.

 **CRUDEN** : No, it's someone else.

 **redx1221** : Zunn's an OC of mine, most of Darkseid's other children will also be OC's with a few being Marvel characters that I think would fit.

 **gunman** : A good portion of what happened here aside from the vague comments and images will be shown more next chapter, but we won't be returning to this planet but the artifact that's behind this whole mess will be popping back up later on in the story, sort of. It's mostly personality clash but also because Peter is more favored by their father, so there's also jealousy. What do you mean have her expose the illusions and the delusions that they know? Yeah, her father and a good portion of her Pantheon more or less throwing her to the wolves to keep their power may have more or less destroyed any faith or loyalty she hd and may possibly come back to bite them one day.

 **Zx** : We'll see who the Krytonian Fury is this chapter.

 **justafan** : I wouldn't say it's a harem quite yet but yeah, it's slowly getting there, and I mean slowly. Plus she's kind of how Peter and Apokolips are so informed on Superman's powers and culture, they have a Fury that's basically him but with breasts and will be shown to be far darker and more lethal than he is, win-win for Darkseid.

 **superspiderfan** : No, she's more ruthless than her by a wide margin, at least with how she's been portrayed in Man of Steel.

 **Shinobi scribe of the kage** : Something along those lines.

 **A hero's legacy** : Yeah there are a few siblings that Peter gets along with, one of them is Kalibak, most of the time.

 **Newavenger92** : For the time being, it'll be Carol, Betsy, the Kryptonian, eventually Diana and another New God, but she's not from Apokolips and a woman from earth that'll eventually return with Diana to Apokolips to keep her company and may be slowly seduced by Peter like Diana will over time.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Orion, son of Darkseid and New Genesis's greatest warrior, thought nothing could ever take him by surprise anymore. His numerous adventures with both his friends and foster family on New Genesis and his allies in the Justice League have brought him into a wide range of unique and interesting situations and circumstances, some of which nearly claimed the New God's life on more than one occasion. So, when the aptly named Dog of War received a call from the Justice League and was greeted to the sight of a grim-faced Superman and an even grimmer looking Batman, he expected to hear that Darkseid had somehow launched a surprise attack on Earth and they were in need of help, but what he heard instead from the two heroes was something even more shocking.

"W-What?" Orion said, blinking several times in surprise as he tired to comprehend what he just heard not even a second ago from Batman.

The Dark Knight scowled at the New God before he repeated his statement "I said, Darkseid, with the help of Diana's own gods, has forced her into a marriage with one of his sons and we were hoping you could shed a little more light on the subject and who she's with"

Orion stated at the two for several long moments before he rubbed the ridge of his nose "Start at the beginning please…"

It was Superman that answered "We received an alert that Darkseid had Boom Tubed to a small park in Washington D.C. and assembled a team to confront him while remaining on the lookout for the rest of his army. We found him on the steps of the Capital building and when he prepared to attack him, he told us that he was there for his new daughter in law... Diana"

"How did he get her to be his daughter in law?" Orion said with a frown "Last I heard, you and she were quite close"

"We were… and hopefully still are" Superman said in a saddened tone.

"Darkseid had visited Earth centuries beforehand and made a deal with the Olympian gods" Batman decided to answer for his friend "In exchange for granting them some access to the Source, he wanted Zeus to have one of his daughters some time in the future to marry one of his sons"

"Typical…" Orion said with a heavy sigh, it wasn't the first time he's heard his father use such a tactic to either gain allies or some other sort of valuable resource. After a few moments he took a deep breath "All right, who'd he pick for Diana?"

"He's called Peter-" Superman began only for Orion to scoff.

"Peter?" he said as he held up a hand that was level with his chin "About this high, kinda small compared to me or Kalibak? Has a sort of spider theme going on?"

"Yeah, that's him" Superman said with a slow nod "What do you know about him?"

"Aside from the fact he's one of my father's most prized scientists?" Orion said with a shrug "Not much other than he's perhaps the biggest disgrace to the house of my father since En Sabah Nur before he underwent a few changes to rectify that"

"Do you think he'll hurt her?" Superman asked a little worriedly.

"Him, hurt her?" Orion said with a look of slight disbelief before he laughed "Ha, if anything it's her hurting him! Man couldn't beat half your team's members even if he had even half my power at his command. Even Batman there could possibly beat him"

"So, she's safe?" Superman said before he cleared his throat "Well, as safe as one can be on Apokolips?"

"From him, yeah but it's my other siblings that I would be worried about" Orion said, his grin fading into a frown "A number of my half-brothers are… well let's just say that Diana will unknowingly present herself as a potential conquest for them and if there's one thing that all sons of Darkseid like to do, it's conquer things, and I mean that in just about every horrible way possible"

It was than that Superman's eyes glowed red in anger, causing Batman to tense as the Kryptonian stepped closer to the screen "If they so much as touch her, I'll-"

"Relax Superman, Diana is more than powerful enough to put any of them in their place should they try anything" Orion assured the Man of Steel "Trust me, a number of my brothers are rather cowardly in the face of a strong woman like herself"

Superman seemed to be somewhat comforted by that while Batman's eyes narrowed a bit "Is there any way to check up on her? Verify that she isn't being harmed in any way?"

Orion hummed at that as he tired to think of an adequate answer before another voice joined the meeting.

"I can"

All three men turned to see a woman approach their meeting. She was in incredibly beautiful woman with medium length red hair, clad in a breathtaking red and pink dress that was adorned with a wide variety of jewels that surpassed anything that either Bruce or Clark had ever seen in their lifetimes. Her name was Bekka, the New Goddess of Love, wife to Orion and future Highmother of New Genesis. She turned her bright green eyes towards the heroes of earth and spoke in a calm soothing tone that could bring even Orion out of his berserker rage.

"I will keep you updated on Diana's condition"

"How?" Batman questioned.

Orion's demeanor soured as Bekka answered "I will have Peter himself keep me informed of her condition"

"How?" Superman asked before his eyes narrowed in confusion "Better yet, why would he tell you? I mean no offense, but I was under the impression that Apokolips and New Genesis aren't exactly on speaking terms with one another"

"Peter and I share a history and he's never lied to me before and I don't see him lying to me now" Bekka said calmly.

"You two were close, I take it?" Superman asked carefully.

"Yes..." Bekka nodded.

"What happened?" Batman inquired.

Bekka glanced at Orion for a brief moment before she answered "The Highfather, my grandfather, believed Orion would make a more suitable husband… and he was correct"

The two Justice Leaguers didn't have a response for that as she held their surprised expressions while Orion began to fidget before speaking in a rushed tone "We'll contact you in a few weeks to let you know Diana's current state of well-being."

"Orion, I-" Superman began only to be cut off as Orion ended the transmission, leaving Bekka and him standing there in silence. Finally, after several minutes Orion turned towards her with a scowl.

"I don't like you taking to him"

"He is the only way we'll be able to get a constant and accurate report on their ally" Bekka responded coolly "After what happened between you and Mister Miracle, I don't see Scott being so willing to help us, even if it was to aid the Justice League"

"Is that the only reason?" Orion questioned with a slight glare.

Bekka stared at her husband as of several decades now for a few moments before answering "Yes, you are my husband and it is my duty to aid you and your allies in any way that I can"

"And you'll do well to remember that" Orion growled as he turned and stalked away from the New Goddess.

Bekka watched him for several seconds before her face contorted into a scowl of displeasure _'Trust me 'dog', not a day goes by where I'm not reminded by you or the Highfather'_

She then took a calming breath and schooled her face back into an expression of neutrality as she turned on her heel and began to make her way back to their quarters to see if her old communicator was still working. It was the only one that she knew of that connected to Peter's private terminal in both his lab and his room and would be protected from unwanted listeners.

…

Peter couldn't help but fidget with his hands as he watched the image of one of his least favorite half-brothers gaze at him with a blank expression after being told of the situation on the Agooma. For several minutes Zunn didn't say anything or comment on the issue at hand as Peter told him what has happened sense he and En Sabah Nur fist arrived and the powerful being's eventual possession and the possession of Grail, Lemenus and likely Big Barda.

Finally, Zunn spoke "So… what your saying is your screwed unless I help you?"

Peter felt a rush of anger and annoyance run through his body as he heard the mocking tone in Zunn's voice "Yeah…"

Zunn nodded at this with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest "Thought so…"

"Will you aid us or not Zunn?" Diana spoke as she stepped into the New God's line of sight.

Zunn glanced at her far longer than either Peter or Diana were comfortable with before Zunn spoke "Fine, I'll help on one condition…."

"And what's that?" Peter asked with unease, Zunn's demands varied depending on his mood. It's part of why Peter dislikes him so much, he doesn't like dealing with people that could change on a fly like Zunn has done in the past. One minute he's Peter's ally and the next he's stabbing him in the back, often literally because he wanted to see what would happen.

Zunn grinned darkly as he pointed towards Diana "I want her to disrobe for me, right now!"

Diana's eyes shot open in complete shock and disgust at the request while Peter's eyes narrowed in rage "That's not-"

"Ever going to happen!" Diana fumed with rage etched across her face.

Zunn's reply was a simple shrug "Well than see you in thirty minutes I suppose…"

"Zunn, I swear to the Source itself that if you don't get your ass over here and help us destroy this thing I swear on our Father's, father's grave that if I survive this I'll personally rip you apart and spread your entrails to the farthest corners of our empire before taking your skull and using it as my own personal organ dumpster, do you understand me!?" Peter growled at the man with his eyes narrowed in rage and bits of his venom blast arching across his body.

Zunn quirked a brow at the threat and made a show of thinking over his response before he shrugged "See you in thirty minutes dear brother… hehehehehe…"

The screen suddenly shut off, leaving a fuming Peter and Diana to stare at their reflections. Peter let out a sigh of annoyance while Diana placed her hand on the console and crushed the metal under her grip slightly as she fought to reign her rage in. Never in all of her years as she met a pig quite like this Zunn. The New God was willing to let his half siblings die or worse unless she removed her clothing for him to gaze at, and even then, there was no real guarantee that he would still help!

"Now what?" Diana asked with a frown towards Peter.

Peter was silent for a moment as he stared down at the floor in deep though before a sudden thought came to him. He then brought up another holographic screen and began to type a series of commands in it. Not long afterwards, an image of Zunn's warship came up and Peter's typing increased as he began to establish a new connection to it.

"Simple, if my brother wont help me, then I suppose I'll have to settle with going behind his back and getting his troops to aid us instead" Peter said as he typed in numerous commands.

"Will any of them be powerful enough to aid us?" Diana questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, there's a few on his ship that'll be useful" Peter answered with a small nod as he continued his hacking.

Peter hissed in annoyance a few times as he saw that the security protocols for his half-brother's vessel have been updated since he last poked around in them. After a few minor deviations on his part, Peter finally was able to gain access to another terminal in the ship, this time in the quarters of one of two beings on that ship that could help Peter and the others in dealing with the likes of En Sabah Nur and Grail.

Diana watched as Peter stared at the screen intently for a few seconds before someone answered the call and Diana was greeted to the sight of a being that for a brief moment reminded her of Atomic Skull.

He was clad in an armored suit of sorts that appeared to be made of the same material that Diana has seen Darkseid, Kalibak, Grayven and En Sabah Nur use but thicker. His burning skull of a face was exposed through a thick glass of some unknown material that allowed its wearer a full view of his surroundings and seemed to be slightly polarized, likely to help others make out his features without being blinded by the roaring energy inside his suit.

"William…" Peter gave the sole son of En Sabah Nur a small nod in greetings.

"Uncle…?" he responded in a surprising young voice that didn't seem to match his large frightening appearance "Why are you calling me?"

Peter let out a sigh as he leaned against the console he was using "Because your bastard of an Uncle Zunn is refusing to help me and the others on this ship"

"What?" Willian said in shock before the energy in his suit burned hotter as his anger spiked "Why?!"

"Because that's what he is" Peter said with a snort before he glanced at Diana for a moment before returning his attention to William "William, where are Zunn's Furies located at the moment?"

William was silent for a moment as he turned away from the screen and slowly scanned the room he was in, or more accurately looked through the walls with the aid of his suit's sensors before locating them "They're in the hanger, I think their waiting for orders to deploy"

"Well tell them they have it. Get over here and help me rescue your father and the others before this thing that's taking control of everyone kills us or worse" Peter said.

William's upper torso moved, his way of nodding, before the screen went blank, leaving Peter and Diana alone for the moment.

After a few seconds Diana spoke "Who is he?"

Peter looked towards her before he nodded towards the screen "En Sabah Nur's son, only son really"

"Is he Grail's?" Diana asked with a furrowed brow. The idea of Grail being a mother was a bit disturbing to imagine to be honest.

Peter shook his head at that "No, but she practically adores him. So, for the love of the Source, don't ever threaten him in front of her or she'll rip you apart"

"Is he as powerful as his father?" Diana asked as she glanced towards the door with a guarded expression after hearing faint scratching on the other side.

"No, not even close but he's young so he still has some growing to do" Peter said as he pushed himself up "But it's not him that we'll need for this, but one of Zunn's Furies. At the moment, she's the only one aside from you that could go toe to toe with either En Sabah Nur or Grail and hopefully win"

"Who is she?" Diana asked with curiosity at the prospect of having another being as powerful if not more so than her helping them.

At this Peter chuckled as he sat against the console and looked towards the wall with his arms folded as he and Diana could hear faint sounds of fighting on the other side of the door "The only woman that Warbird is actually intimidated by…"

…

Faora Hu-Ul paced in front of the dropship anxiously as she mentally counted down the time until she and her soldiers could board the shuttle and use it to fly over to the Agooma. Normally Faora could fly through space under her own power but it's been days since she's last been exposed to a yellow sun and this system's star was a red giant. It's only because of the ship's shielding and her armor's modified systems that she still has a substantial amount of solar energy to use.

' _Though I doubt it'll be enough'_ the former lover of General Zod thought with a scowl before she heard and saw William, En Sabah Nur's only child, emerge from a hallway leading to the ship's living quarters and rush towards her with urgent strides.

Faroa's brow furrowed at this "What is it?"

"My uncle contacted Zunn, but he's refusing to help" William said, straight to the point.

Faroa's eyes widened a bit at this before they narrowed in rage "Is that so?"

William nodded before Faora turned towards the Furies under her command "Mount up, we leave in thirty seconds"

The various women nodded along with the small detachment of Parademons as they began to make their way towards the combat shuttle and began to prep it for departure. William and Faroa watched the numerous New Goddesses and various hybrid alien women brought in from all corners of Darkseid's multi-universal spanning empire ready for deployment before they both heard a voice that they'd rather not deal with at the moment.

"Oh commander, where are you and little William off to?"

The duo turned to see Zunn approaching them with several Parademons at his sides, his eyes narrowing as he drew closer and closer "I thought I said to wait for my orders"

"Forgive me my lord… but doing so will lead to the possible deaths of Peter and En Sabah Nur, along with Grail and Wonder Woman, two people that our lord Darkseid would very much like to keep alive" Faroa stated in a dry tone towards the weaker being before her. She then glanced at William, she could feel the heat rolling off his form as he glared at his uncle "William, get aboard and prepare for boarding, I shall be on in a few moments"

William's burning skull turned towards her, the flames in his eye sockets seemingly glowing brighter for a moment before he slowly turned and began to make his way to the now online shuttle.

Faroa watched him go before she turned towards Zunn who was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"By my count you still have half an hour till your allowed to deploy Faora" Zunn growled in annoyance.

"And if I recall correctly my lord, Lord Kalibak gave us explicit orders to aid his brothers and sister. It is clear that they are need of help, they even told you such" Faora responded with a slight scowl.

Zunn grunted at that as he glanced at the nearby shuttle being prepped for departure. After several moments he sighed before turning to one of the Parademons that followed him here "Fetch my ax, and get two more shuttles ready for me to follow them"

One of the Parademons bowed as it turned on its heel and went to carry about its task while Zunn glanced back at Faora with a slight scowl on his face.

"You are very lucky I don't discipline you for going behind my back with this" he hissed.

"And you are lucky it is the threat of Darkseid that keeps me from breaking you" Faora responded as she turned and headed for the shuttle all the while Zunn glared daggers into her back.

Faora for the most part was unconcerned with the vicious little thing. If it came down to it she could break him in seconds but alas her concerns were elsewhere as she boarded the shuttle as it began to lift off the hanger floor and turn towards the hanger bay door.

Faora gripped the bulkhead as she felt the vessel suddenly shoot out of the bay and into the weightless void of space, straight towards the Agooma. The former Kryptonian captain glanced around the at her soldiers to see that they were ready for combat. William, was sitting towards the far end, casting nervous glances around himself.

' _Hard to believe he's En Sabah Nur's spawn'_ Faora thought with an amused chuckle as she pressed a small button towards the collar of her armor and waited as her suit's helmet began to assemble around her head until her entire face was covered by a polarized visor that displayed a small HUD that showed a myriad of information from the temperature of the air and the contents in it to motion trackers.

Faora also noticed the recent feature added that allowed her to monitor how much solar radiation she still had stored in her… it wasn't much. In fact it was far less then she originally thought.

' _I won't be able to fight for long at full power… best rely on speed and precession'_ Faora thought as she glanced out a nearby viewport to see they were approaching the main hanger of the Agooma.

Faora's eyes narrowed as she saw a multitude of purple flashes and numerous bodies being flung around. Her eyes narrowed as she used her microscopic vision to zero in on the scene and saw that it was one of the other Furies that was often seen around Peter, the one called Psylocke.

She didn't seem to be in the best of health as she was busy trying to bind a horrendous leg wound with her psionic energy while doing her best to keep the various undead Parademons and other mutated members of the Agooma at bay at the same time. And not too far from her was a green skinned woman with a large sword that was being steadily overwhelmed by the various monsters.

' _Hmm… I do not recognize her… Perhaps Psylocke will be willing to inform me of who she is after I save her from her incompetence'_ Faora thought as the shuttle entered the bay and the pilots used the small vessel's point defense turrets to open fire on the various creatures to both clear a landing space and provide cover for Psylocke as she surrounded herself in a orb of pure psionic energy.

"Attack" Faora ordered as the door to the shuttle opened and her squad of Furies and Parademons poured out and attacked the undead crew of the Agooma while William followed her out.

"What are those things?" William asked as he blasted several morphed Parademons away with a burning energy blast that reduced them to charred pieces.

"I'm not sure, lets ask Psylocke there" Faora nodded towards the purple haired New God as she bent down and picked up an energy rifle and began to fire short controlled bursts at the various undead creatures surrounding her and her troops.

Most of them were being pushed back by the fresh contingent of Parademons and Furies and William's scorching hot energy blasts. The green skinned woman that Faora saw earlier noticed them and seemed to be trying to find a way to escape before suddenly she let out a pained scream and her hands flew to her head. Faora's eyes narrowed a bit at this as she shot a glance towards Psylocke and saw the woman's glowing eyes focused on the unknown individual.

Before Faora could question it, she heard another voice that gave her pause in shock.

"Make us whole…"

Before she could react, she was blasted in the back by something, some sort of energy shot if she was reading her armor's report right. The Kryptonian barred her teeth in pain and anger as she wasn't sent nearly flying across the hanger from the force of the hit before she righted herself in midair and came to a stop a few meters off the ground and glared at who shot her.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the Fury Lemenus holding a smoking plasma rifle… that was aimed right at her.

"Make us whole…" she said as she shot off another energy blast towards her.

Faora's eyes narrowed as she flew under the barrage of plasma bolts and rushed towards the red skinned alien and collided with her in a powerful shockwave, crushing the enemy Fury's weapon and sending her flying back into a small burning pile of the undead Agooma crew members that were created by her Parademons.

"Lemenus, why are you attacking us?" William asked as he approached the pile that said woman was blasted into.

"William, stay away from her, she's been possessed by some sort of-" Betsy began only to stop as Lemenus let out an enraged roar as she erupted from the pile of burning flesh and sent a punch towards the surprised form of William.

The son of En Sabah Nur just barley got his arms up in time to block the hit before he was sent skidding across the deck for several metes and into an unlucky Fury that almost immediately began to burn upon contact with his armor.

Faora landed next to Betsy who had dropped the psionic energy shield and used a good amount of the energy to form a sort of cast over her wounded leg as she stood up with a growl of pain.

"What is going on here?" Faora demanded.

Betsy shot the woman a glare as she was about to answer before she noticed Gamora nearby trying to stand back up. The telepath's eyes narrowed as she took her sword and suddenly flung it passed the surprised Kryptonian's head and towards the daughter of Thanos. Gamora, still dazed from the vicious mental attack unleashed un on her was unable to notice the coming blade and thus was unable to stop it from piercing her thigh, causing her to yell out in pain as she fell to one knee.

"Long story short, she attacked this ship which contained a powerful artifact that was discovered on the planet below. In the chaos she somehow triggered it and turned half the crew into these abominations and drove the others to mass suicide. And what few that weren't turned became possessed for the lack of a better word" Betsy said as she turned towards the slightly taller woman with a scowl.

Faora looked perplexed by this and was about to respond before both women's attention was drawn to the sounds of William's enraged scream as he grabbed Lemenus and slammed her into the ground with enough force to shake the entire room before he threw her towards one of the distant walls followed by a powerful beam of energy.

Faroa and Betsy both flinched at the explosion that followed and the blinding light that was given off as a result.

"Can you break the possession?" Faroa asked as she turned towards Betsy as Lemenus slumped the ground while William was letting off a vast amount of steam from his armor in attempt to cool his energy levels.

"No… whatever's caused this, it's too powerful for me to try and fight. Even En Sabah Nur has fallen prey to it" Betsy revealed to a shocked Faora.

"And Peter?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Besty returned the glare with one of her won as she answered "still free and alive last I checked"

"Where is he?" Faora demanded, her eyes briefly glowing red.

Betsy for the most part was unconcerned by the show of power as she held Faora's gaze for several moments before it was dragged away by the approach of William.

"He might still be in the communications HUB. When he contacted my terminal, it looked like he was in there along with some other lady" the large burning being revealed.

Faora nodded at this before she heard and saw that Gamora had ripped Psylocke's blade from her leg and was now glaring at all of them.

Betsy's eyes narrowed at the woman before she glanced towards William "Would you mind?"

William looked down at her for a moment before he gave his equivalent of a nod before he sent a small beam of energy towards Gamora that was to fast for her to dodge and watched as the grin skinned woman was sent flying back several meters. He began to make his way towards her along with several Parademons while a Fury came towards the two women.

"My lady, we have secured the hanger" the Fury bowed to Faora and Psylocke.

"Good" Faora nodded as she turned towards Lemenus as she was the red skinned woman starting to regain her bearings "You will wait here for Zunn and his forces to arrive"

"What about you my lady?" the Fury questioned.

"I'll be heading up to the communications HUB to make sure that the reason we are here is still alive" Faroa said as she narrowed her glowing red eyes at Lemenus before sending a powerful blast of heat vison towards the alien women. Lemenus didn't get a chance to react as she was blasted back into the wall with enough force to cause it to crack and buckle under the force before Faora blitzed her into the wall, creating a massive tremor that could be felt throughout the ship's hanger as the two powerful women tore through the re-enforced metal with ease.

Betsy watched this as she whipped some of the blood that's gathered on her face before glancing towards William as he kept a foot on Gamora's smoking torso, preventing her from moving while several Parademons aimed their blasters at her head.

"Make sure she doesn't escape" Betsy nodded towards the green skinned alien woman as she used her telekinesis to call her blade over and snatched it out of the air.

The Fury nodded as she watched Betsy make her way to the hole that Lemenus and Faora made "Ma'am, where are you going?"

"To report to Peter about what I learned from Gamora about why she attacked this ship in the first place. I doubt Faora will be able to since she's too busy fighting a possessed Fury" Betsy responded as she disappeared into the hole and followed the signs and sounds of the two women's battle.

…

Carol let out an exhausted sigh as she leaned against a bloodstained wall not too far from the communications room. For the past several minutes she's been trying to fight her way there after being forced to retreat from her battle with Barda and Lemenus after the arrival of En Sabah Nur. She took a steady breath as she looked up to see more of the mutated members of the crew up ahead, just right outside the doors to the communications HUB. The doors looked to be in tact so the hope that Peter was still alive burned.

The survival of his Amazon on the other hand… Carol hoped she fell, it'd give her a fine excuse to be rid of her once and for all.

"What was lord Darkseid thinking in marrying Peter off to some backwater brute…" Carol muttered as she gathered a small amount of Photon energy into her hands and concentrated. After a moment, the energy covered her hand and arm, up until her elbow before it took the form of a sort of blade.

The action drew the attention of the seemingly undead members of the crew as they turned towards Carol and let out a series of shrikes as they rushed towards her. Carol's eyes glowed as they narrowed in rage and she began to steadily approach the demented creatures, her energy blade held at the ready. When the first of the demented creatures grew close enough, Carol lashed out with her Photon blade, slicing through the former crew member's torso with ease, the flesh burning as it was separated and collapsed to the floor with a wet thud. Carol didn't bother to see if that had truly killed it as she blocked a bone appendage from embedding itself into her chest before she grabbed the bloodied arm and yanked it off with a slight grunt and rammed her blade into the creature's head.

She paused for a moment as she saw the last several mutated crew members approach her, their bodies indicated they were Parademons once with some of them seemingly merged with something else, likely one of the ships numerous slaves. Carol lifted the still struggling body on her Photon blade and threw it towards the former Parademons as she changed the Photon blade into a small ball of concentrated energy and aimed it at the shrieking former soldiers.

"Oh, shut the fuck up already…" Carol muttered as she launched the energy ball and watched as it made contact with the small pile of mutated Parademons before the hall was engulfed in a brief but bright yellow light before it faded just as quickly to show the smoldering piles of flesh before her.

She made to head for the communications room when suddenly a stray Venom blast raced past her head, missing it by inches and pierce through the head of the mutated crewmember that she sliced in half earlier.

Carol looked over her shoulder to see the aberration collapse to the ground before turning to see Peter standing there, his arm still raised and dancing with arcs of his Venom blast.

"You missed one" he said with a slight shrug.

"Thank you…" she gave a slight bow and smile before the latter fell at the sign of the Amazon _'Dammit… still alive…'_

Peter, unaware of the woman's thoughts glanced towards Diana with a hidden grin "Told ya I heard something"

"I apologize" she said dryly as she gave Carol and even look "I take it that you failed in your objective"

Carol bristled at that as she stood at her full height "I'm sorry but I'd like to see you fight against Barda, Lemenus and En Sabah Nur himself at the same time and see if you'll fare better than me!"

"They didn't follow you right?" Peter asked as he glanced over Carol's shoulder for signs of the possessed Furies or his half-brother.

"No, I don't believe they did" Carol said before suddenly Lemenus came crashing through the wall with a yell as a figure held her in a headlock.

Diana, Carol and Peter watched with surprise as Lemenus struggled with her captor before the woman let out a hiss and her eyes glowed red for a brief moment before twin beams of heat vision shut forth from her eyes and into the back of Lemenus's skull. The action caused the red skinned woman to yell in pain before her body went limp as Faroa's heat vison tore through her skull and into the ground before her.

"Faroa?" Diana said in complete surprise at the appearance of the lover of General Zod here of all places.

"Wonder Woman…" the Kryptonian woman responded with barely concealed contempt as she dropped Lemenu's body before her expression brightened ever so slightly at the appearance of Peter "My lord…"

"Faroa" Peter nodded towards her before he noticed Psylocke making her way through the hole in the wall made by Faora and Lemenus's fight "Betsy…"

"Peter…" the purple haired woman replied with a small nod before a scowl crossed her face at the sight of Carol behind him, along with Diana.

Peter scanned Faora's rescue party with a critical gaze before he noticed something "Where's William? Thought he'd come here with you"

"He's keeping watch over Psylocke's adversary, down in the hanger still" Faora answered as she crouched down to examine Lemenus's wounds.

"Adversary?" Peter said with a raised brow as he glanced at Pyslocke "Who was it?"

"Gamora" the telepath responded.

"Gamora…?" Peter said with wide eyes "As in the daughter of Thanos? Arguably the deadliest warrior in his ranks, the one that's been able to best our esteemed Kanto on numerous occasions and has brought about the end to an entire universe, that Gamora?!"

"Yes" Betsy said while Faora simply nodded.

Peter stared at the duo for a moment before he rubbed his brow in aggravation "Well isn't this just great…"

"I also discover she's recently abandoned Thanos and has allied with someone that seems to know of the artifact that you and En Sabah Nur came here for" Betsy revealed.

"Do you know who?" Peter questioned with a quirked brow.

"No… she forced me out of her mind before I could learn more and I haven't been able t locate that memory since" Betsy said with a sigh of annoyance.

Suddenly the ship shook ever so slightly, catching everyone by surprise.

"What's that?" Diana questioned with narrowed eyes as Faroa used a combination of her X-ray vision and her super hearing to try and piece together what was going on.

After a few moments she discovered the source of the ship's shaking "Zunn and his men have arrived and are already engaging what's left of this ship's crew by the hanger. It looks like their pushing towards the cargo bay"

"That's where En Sabah Nur and the others will likely be" Peter said with a thoughtful expression "You think it'd be too much to have them kill Zunn before we do anything?"

"No, unless you're willing to contend with Zunn's younger brother Fidilen afterwards" Carol said with a blank expression.

"Hmm, point taken" Peter said with a regretful sigh "Alright, let's go help my snarling bastard of a sibling and save the others so we can finally get the hell off this damn ship. Also, Carol, get Lemenus's body, we can give her to Dessad to mess around with and hopefully revive when we get back to Apokolips"

"Yes, my lord…" Carol muttered as she leaned down and grabbed the corpse of her teammate before following after the group and towards the cargo bay.

"Why'd you have her carry Lemenus's body?" Diana asked with a curious expression, to be honest she half expected Peter to leave it there.

"She failed in her objective" Peter said with a slight shrug "Granted it's a moot point but when I give an order, I expect it to be followed regardless. Besides, I'd rather not lose what standing I have with Kalibak because I didn't get the body of his consort"

"Why?" Diana questioned with a frown.

"So he can bury her I guess, I don't know" Peter said with a shrug "One thing I've learned about Kalibak and his dead lovers, never ask on what he does with the bodies…"

"Does he… eat them?" Diana wondered with a slight shiver.

"Like I said, never asked… I'm a little afraid of the answer I'll get" Peter responded with a sound of disgust as he and the others quickly made their way to Zunn's location before he's possibly killed by what was left of the Agooma's transformed crew and the possessed forms of Grail, En Sabh Nur and Barda.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the nightmare aboard the Agooma comes to an end.

So yeah, I said this chapter would bring an end to the fight on the Agooma but it got so long I thought screw it I'll make it two chapters and upload the next one next week. Lazy, yes, do I care, no, not really at the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : Bekka being forced to marry Orion and end her affair with Peter is part of the reason why Peter hates New Genesis, there's another even larger reason but that'll be explored later on. For some of his siblings he gets along with them well enough out of respect but with Darkseid, like all of his other siblings, it's sheer terror of the New God's power and malice that keeps them in line.

 **Jaeson Chandler** : Let's just say that the Multiverse used to be a little bigger before Darkseid and Thanos settled on a 'non-aggression' pact.

 **David Bennett** : I might.

 **Newavenger92** : Yeah, we'll see how and why Faora picked Peter over Zod later. Bekka being married to Orion is part of a large reason why Peter hates New Genesis.

 **Spawn Hades** : Peter having a special place in Bekka's heart is a large reason why Orion doesn't like him. No, she won't be, in fact she may not be alive much longer once Thanos catches up to her. One does not betray the Mad Titan and live…

 **Marveldcfan** : No, most of Peter's siblings would rather see Peter dead and vice versa.

 **MalignantSilhouette** : You should read the new Mister Miracle comic, in there, Orion trumps how he's shown in this story by quite a margin.

 **gunman** : Nah, Darkseid kept them in the dark on just who exactly Peter is just to torment them for a little while, have them wonder and worry over Diana's safety. We're going to be seeing that not all of Darkseid's children are heartless monsters, some are a little more complex then that while others are the very embodiment of malice, like their father. Diana was aware that she was expendable to some degree to her Gods, she just never realized how expendable. In the movie she was never Zod's lover, but in the comics for a time she was. I think any sex between Kryptonians is more recreational then to produce offspring. Part of the reason is because Orion is the more powerful between the two, but there's another reason entirely as to why the Highfather chose Orion for Bekka. William has the potential to reach his father's level but he's young. The most he could do is likely level a small moon where's his father can level a planet single handedly. Apocalypse is considered to be one of the most powerful Mutants alive in Marvel comics, barring any cosmic powered Mutants like Franklin, Wanda or Jean when she has the Phoenix Force.

 **redx1221** : Uh it's not Ghost Rider and even then, the Ghost Rider wouldn't stand a chance against a being as powerful as Darkseid, especially if it was Johnny in control. Now the actual spirit Zarathos in control could beat Darkseid but he was able to take on a multiverse powered Green Lantern and hold his own briefly, that's no small feat. It's like Thanos overpowering Galactus in a telepathic battle, which has happened.

 **Hivedragon** : Well Batman has beaten Superman in the past, but the only times those happened are when he had Kryptonite, and even then Superman wasn't bringing his 'A' game, I mean even in Dark Knight Returns, he not a week before took a nuke to the face and hadn't been able to recharge himself back to full strength with the sun, even Bat's acknowledged it. Diana will begin to question how it is that Peter has got some of the most powerful Furies in his corner after this is all over.

 **Lord Pepe Jesus** : That's just showing how little Orion thinks of Peter, which is not a alot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Zunn let out a dark laugh as he raised his ax, dark red energy building at the end before a single beam of energy was released from it and sent flying towards the advancing horde of mutated undead Paradmeons and other creatures that once inhabited the ship.

"Heh, if I knew what laid on this ship, I would've come aboard sooner!" Zunn yelled in glee as he kept blasting at the advancing horde, bits of flesh flying as his Parademons rallied behind him and blasted at the undead horde with their own weapons.

Zunn's blood thirty grin grew larger as he saw more and more of the mutated undead Parademons appearing, some of them clearly his own troops that were violently mutated. The son of Darkseid let loose a ear shattering war cry as he brought his ax down, cleaving a undead Parademon in half before he grabbed one of the chunks of the still moving Parademon and threw it towards the horde with a yell.

"Is this the best you can offer me? Walking corpses?" he bellowed with a laugh as he hacked down several more Parademons as he charged into the horde with reckless abandon "I am the lord of Genocide and Slaughter! I have felled worlds with my barehand and filled graveyards the size of moons alone. It will take more than a bunch of rabid rotting bodies that can still move to best me!"

Before Zunn could boast anymore, a large figure suddenly erupted from the ground with a yell, causing Zunn to pause in his advancement and stare at the newcomer with wide eyes.

It was En Sabah Nur...

"Ah fuck me sideways" the New God said with wide eyes as En Sabah Nur raised a transforming arm towards the smaller New God with a dark glare that was intensified by his glowing yellow eyes.

Zunn narrowed his own eyes at this ' _Yellow? He doesn't have yellow'_

En Sabah Nur growled as he fired off a powerful energy blast towards Zunn who responded by bringing his ax up and using the flat of the weapon to bloc the energy blast. Zunn growled in pain as the majority of the blast was blocked but bits of it were able to reach around the shape of his ax's blade and burn the sides of his head, neck and upper chest area. A few of his Parademons behind him roared in fury at seeing their master under attack and quickly took to the air as best they could in the confined passages and opened fire on En Sabah Nur with their plasma weaponry.

En Sabah barely gave the Parademons a glance as he approached Zunn while his form was pelted with plasma rounds and grabbed the New God of Genocide and lifted him into the air and glared into his eyes. Zunn made to punch En Sabah Nur but was rewarded with being slammed into the wall, causing him to drop his ax to the gore stained ground as En Sabah Nur gripped him by his head and forced the smaller New God to look into his eyes.

"Aww, is this the part where you tell me that you've always loved me?" Zunn sneered at his elder sibling while a energy canon was put to his head, ready to fire.

En Sabah Nur growled at Zunn as he prepared to fire before a web line suddenly latched on to the side of the canon and yanked it to the side, forcing the discharged energy to fire into the wall beside Zunn's head. En Sabah Nur blinked in surprise before a Venom blast nailed him near the eye, forcing him to drop Zunn before twin beams of heat vision blasted him square in the chest, sending him flying back into the horde of undead Parademons that were amassing in the corridor.

"Your welcome" Peter said as he suddenly appeared in front of Zunn with narrowed lenses.

Zunn glared up at his half brother before he climbed to his feet, ax in hand, and glared into where he knew his brother's eyes were "I didn't request your assistance"

"And yet, you got it" Peter responded with a scowl "And it's only because I know that if I didn't save your worthless hide your twin would have whined and complained for a century about how I should have saved you. I just spared myself the headache"

Zunn growled at Peter before he noticed Diana, Carol, Psylocke and Faora standing there, watching him with varying degrees of distrust and anger, though in Diana's case he noted revulsion. He sneered at them before he returned his attention to Peter "At least I don't have to rely on my whores to fight my battles for me"

"Those 'whores', as you so rudely labeled them as, are more than capable of killing you, Zunn at my command" Peter responded coldly.

Diana bristled at this "I am not your whore!"

"Be the only thing you'd be somewhat good at probably..." Carol muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for Diana to hear.

Before the Amazon could respond, a enraged roar from En Sabah Nur caught everyone's attention. The assembled group of non mutated or possessed New Gods and Parademons turned to see En Sabah Nur's eyes glow even brighter along with his veins.

"What's happening to him?" Psylocke asked with a disturbed look on her face, she could feel the psionic power rolling of En Sabah Nur, both his own and whatever had it's hold over him.

"The artifact that was found, the one me and Sabah came here for in the first place, it's like this psionic entity" Peter said as he studied his brother's possessed form "For the weaker minds, they go insane and eventually die and or mutate into the things we've been fighting lately, looking for more victims to either posses or mutate. The stronger minds, like Sabah there, come under it's possession and act as it's physical extensions"

"For what purpose?" Diana questioned. Peter shrugged at this "No idea, it hasn't been to incline to share what it wants aside from trying to kill me"

"What about the Make us whole thing" Carol said as she saw the undead Parademons behind En Sabah Nur were starting to converge on one another, their flesh ripping apart and joining together into some grotesque being.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out" Peter said as he also noticed the Parademons behind En Sabah Nur and the one's Zunn brought with him also starting to show signs of losing control of themselves ' _Gotta have to destroy that thing quick before it breaks through my suit's Psionic dampers or takes control of the rest of the Furies or worse William'_

While En Sabah Nur's child was still young, and a long way from being on par with his father in power, the young New God was still powerful enough he could crack a moon if he pushed himself hard enough. And Peter was willing to bet that the psionic artifact would be capable of such a thing.

"Should have brought Medien with us" Peter said with a shake of his head.

"I'd rather you didn't" Zunn said as he raised his ax and fired off a energy blast towards En Sabah Nur and the massive wall of moving Parademon flesh behind him.

"Who?" Diana questioned as Carol and Faora both joined Zunn in attacking En Sabah Nur and the mutated anomaly behind him with their respective energy attacks.

"Medien, half brother that's a walking, living psionic dead zone" Peter explained as he reached down to pick up a blood stained energy rifle and began to remove it's energy core.

"A psionic dead zone?" Diana said with confusion.

"If your a telepath or can manipulate psionic energy in any shape or form, you won't be able to in his presence" Peter explained as he pulled out the energy core and quickly examined it before he nodded as he covered it in webs before he tossed the web ball to Carol.

The blonde beauty caught the web ball with confusion before she looked up at Peter "What's this-?"

"Redemption" Peter simply explained.

Carol blinked at Peter's words before her mind finally connected the dots and she paled slightly "Oh..."

"Yeah, sorry, but you know how anal I am about failure" Peter said with a simple shrug _'Plus, gotta keep face with the likes of Zunn here. Can't risk him spreading rumors that I can't keep my people in line'_

Carol glanced at En Sabah Nur and the mutated mass of Parademon flesh that was starting to take the shape of some sort of worm like creature with a large tooth filled maw in the center, numerous large tentacles with barbs sticking out from them, and several large sacks filled with some sort of glowing yellow energy located around the mouth and chest area of the creature. The blonde haired woman swallowed nervously as she stared at the mass of rotting flesh moving behind En Sabah Nur as he morphed his arm into a powerful canon with several barrels on it, each glowing with energy.

' _Times like this where I wonder if staying on Hala to face execution at the hands of Ronan would have been more merciful'_ Carol thought before she took a deep breath and shot off towards En Sabah Nur and the large undead monstrosity behind him.

"What's she doing?" Diana said with wide eyes.

"You'll see" Peter said, completely calm on the outside while on the inside he was sweating bullets ' _Please don't die, please don't die' please don't die'_

Carol shot under En Sabah Nur's energy blast in a blur, pausing only for a millisecond to fire off a powerful proton blast right into his face before she flew behind him and rammed the energy core right into the mass of moving flesh. Blood, puss and the odd glowing yellow substance sprayed in her face, briefly causing her to nearly gag at the stench before she kicked off the undead entity and flew away back towards the rest before she could be grabbed by the tentacles and either ripped apart or worse.

"Faora, shoot the energy core" Peter said as he glanced at the Kryptonian once he saw Carol would be free of the blast radius.

"Easy enough..." she said as she aimed for the glowing energy core and fired off a small burst of heat vision right at the energy source.

En Sabah Nur's eyes narrowed as he saw the heat vision race past him and towards the energy core. He growled in annoyance as the weaponized solar energy impacted against the energy core and ignited a powerful explosion of plasma energy that engulfed the undead Parademon gestalt and to some extend himself as well.

"Think that killed him?" Zunn asked as he squinted through the bright light that engulfed the corridor briefly.

"It's En Sabah Nur" Peter responded dryly.

Zunn hummed at that as the light died down to show En Sabah Nur still standing, his armor a little scorched but otherwise he was unharmed. The New God growled in anger as he took several steps towards the group and formed on one arm a large blade with energy running up and down it's length while in the other hand a ax with a serrated blade was created. He then began to approach the group with a dark scowl etched on his dark features.

"Now what?" Zunn demanded as he glanced at Peter with narrowed eyes.

Peter's mind began to race as he stared at his elder half brother. Of the six of them, the Parademons were next to useless in a fight against someone of Sabah's caliber, only Diana and Faora were the only ones physically capable of facing En Sabah Nur head on. Psylocke wasn't what one would call a heavy hitter, her skills and powers were for more covert actions and Carol under the right circumstances could hold her own against En Sabah Nur, but she'd need to absorb a tremendous amount of energy to do so.

' _And me and Zunn stand little to no chance against him'_ Peter thought before he felt the ever foreboding tingle at the base of his skull just moments before a possessed Barda literally tore through a section of wall with a enraged yell.

"There's Barda" Warbird commented as she came to stand next to Peter with glowing photon emitting eyes.

Peter nodded "So where's Gr-"

Before he could finish his question, Grail suddenly tore through the ceiling and seized Diana by her helmet and yanked her up into the upper levels before anyone could react. Peter gaped at the hole his wife was pulled through before his precognition went haywire at the same time En Sabah Nur's energy canon hummed in the air. Faora saw this and quickly placed herself in between En Sabah Nur's weapon and Peter and planted her feet in the ground as crimson red energy erupted from the canon and blasted right into her torso.

 _'By the fucking grace of Rao_!' Faora thought with gritted teeth as the sheer intensity of En Sabah Nur's energy attack began to melt her armor.

Normally Faora would be immune to the heat but the lack of yellow sun energy and using what little remained in her constant use of her heat vision had greatly reduced her power. The Kryptonian criminal slowly advanced on En Sabah Nur, her feet leaving shallow footprints in the ground as she physically pushed herself against the energy current before she launched herself at En Sabah Nur with a yell and slammed her fist into his face.

 **KOOOOOM!**

The force of the impact rattled the hall as it sent En Sabah Nur stumbling back several feet before he shook his head and slammed his plasma canon into Faora, sending her flying into the wall. En Sabah Nur then raised his foot and slammed it into the woman's form, sending her completely through the wall before he glanced at the rest of the non possessed New Gods. He nodded towards Barda before he forced himself through the wall that he sent Faora through with a grunt.

"Well now what?" Zunn said as he raised his ax towards the advancing Barda "Your most powerful pawn and your wife are gone"

"So I've noticed" Peter said nervously as he glanced over Barda's shoulder to see a faint light down the long corridor _'The cargo bay is just right there. And with Barda here, Grail and En Sabah Nur busy and Lemenus dead, there shouldn't be anything other than the undead mutated members of the crew, or whatever is left of them, guarding the artifact'_

Peter then glanced at Zunn with narrowed lenses "Send your Parademons to rush her"

"Why?" Zunn said with a frown "They'll be butchered within seconds against her"

"Seconds we can use" Peter countered.

Zunn grumbled at this before he gave the signal for his Parademons to charge towards the snarling possessed Fury. The nearly endless horde of Darkseid roared in challenge as they rushed Barda, firing off their energy weapons or spewing fire from their mouths. Barda was stopped only momentarily from the sheer number of Parademons before she quickly and literally began to tear them apart limb from limb.

"Okay, now what genius?" Zunn said as he scowled at Peter.

Peter simply stared at Barda for a second before he glanced at Warbird "You up for a re-match?"

"Yes" Carol said with a nod.

"Good" Peter said with a grin as he quickly snatched Zunn's ax from his grip and shoved his elder half sibling towards Barda, the force of the pushing putting the surprised and enraged New God within arm's length of Barda.

"Grr, DAMN YOU PE-" Zunn began before he was cut off from Barda seizing him by the face and slamming him head first into the ground.

Peter quickly fiddled with Zunn's ax while Barda slammed Zunn repeatedly into the ground, walls and even ceiling. Betsy couldn't help but chuckle at the display as she erected a psionic forcefield before them to stall Barda when she was done smacking Zunn around "Is it wrong to find this amusing?"

"With him? No" Peter said with a snort before he handed the ax to Carol who looked at the weapon in surprise.

"I'm not qualified or trained to use-" she began before Peter interrupted her.

"Just absorb the energy from it. Not enough for you to transform, but plenty to hold your own against Barda for a few minutes"

"And where will you be?" she asked as she took the ax and began to drain it of energy, her wounds healing and power levels rising.

"Ending this nightmare" Peter said with a sigh as Barda finished slamming Zunn into a wall before she threw the groaning New God aside and turned her dark glare on Peter and the two New Goddesses' beside him.

"Make us whole" she whispered as she ran forward and slammed her fist into Betsy's shield, breaking through it with little effort.

"Take her" Peter ordered and watched as Carol flew forward, ax still in hand, and slammed her fist right into Barda's head.

The blow completely destroyed Barda's helmet, sending fragments flying everywhere before Zunn's ax was planted right into her armored torso. The New Goddess screamed in pain as Carol pushed the ax's blade deeper into her chest with a glare. Before Carol could react, Barda grabbed her wrist and yanked the blonde into a powerful headbutt that sent Carol flying back.

"Betsy" Peter said as he glanced at the purple haired Goddess "Try to keep her off balance with psionic based attacks. I'm willing to wager that whatever is controlling her can't fight off a two pronged assault like that effectively, especially since it's influence is spread over so many others"

Betsy nodded as she turned towards Barda as the Fury made to grab a still dazed Carol and launched a powerful telepathic assault that caused the New Goddess to pause momentarily. Carol used this opportunity to blast a Photon burst right into Barda's still bleeding chest wound, causing her to yell in pain before she was tackled to the ground by Warbird.

"Now or never" Peter said as he ryshed past Carol and Barda's fight and headed straight for the cargo bay, hopefully to put an end to this nightmare.

...

Several levels below Peter, Faora let out a choked cough as she slowly picked herself back up, her left side throbbed in pain and her vision was starting to blur from the blow to the head she took earlier from En Sabah Nur before he put her through several walls when he brought his foot down on her. She had just regained her footing when suddenly En Sabah Nur crashed through the hole that Faora made, his glowing eyes glaring into her own.

"Make… us… whole" he growled out darkly as his arms formed into clamps of some sort.

Faora spat out a glob of blood as she narrowed her eyes at the god like being before her, even when she was fully charged under a yellow sun En Sabah Nur was a difficult opponent that even her power can't stop, so fighting him when she's been without a yellow sun to re-energize her powers for several days now, well her odds weren't looking to good.

"But I'll be dammed if I fall to something like you" she hissed in anger, her eyes glowing red from her heat vision.

En Sabah Nur let loose an inhuman roar as he charged towards Faora. Said Kryptonian decided to meet him half way and charged towards his form with a yell before she jumped up and slammed her fist into his face, the force snapping his head to the left before she sent another punch to his head with equal force, and then another. Soon the air was rippling from the numerous blows that Faora was dealing to En Sabah Nur's face. His armor cracked and dented from each blow before it quickly repaired itself just as fast.

Suddenly En Sabah Nur lashed out and grabbed one of Faora's fists and held it in a painful grip. Faora winced as she felt one of her bones crack and break under the New God's grip before she was brought into a headbutt so powerful that if she was hit any harder, Faora's neck would have been broken.

 _'Really wishing it was Grail I was fighting'_ Faora thought as she was sent flying into a wall before she slumped to the ground, her armor broken and falling apart. She raised her head shakily towards En Sabah Nur as he approached her, his hand contorting into a spearhead and began to raise it over his head.

"Make us who-" he began before he stopped and his head snapped in the direction of the Cargo bay with narrowed eyes.

En Sabah Nur hissed as he turned and began to make his way towards the cargo bay before he was blasted in the back of the head by a burst of heat vision. Sabah paused and glanced over his shoulder to see Faora had climbed back to her feet, favoring her right sight more then her left and holding one of her hands close to her body as she glared at him with red eyes.

"We're... we're not done yet!" she said with clenched teeth.

En Sabah Nur stared at her for a moment before he turned towards her with his spear contorting into a canon and took aim at her. Faora narrowed here eyes as En Sabah Nur fired on her and quickly blitzed past the energy beam as fast as she could and slammed her fist into En Sabah Nur's gut, knocking him back before she blasted her heat vision right into his glowing yellow eyes.

The results, were nearly immediate.

 **"GAAAAAAAHHH!"** En Sabah Nur howled in pain as he closed his badly burned eyes, smoking emanating from his closed and bleeding sockets.

Faora used this opportunity to send a blur of punches into En Sabah Nur's face, putting everything she had into her punches, knowing that if she relented for even a second, it'd all that Sabah needs to retaliate and kill her. One of Faora's punches sent En Sabah Nur wstumbiling into the wall before the Kryptonian criminal tackled him through it and into the next room. En Sabah Nur growled in anger as his eyes began to rapidly heal and he climbed back to his feet while Faora stood a few meters away, blood and sweat pouring down her face as she charged up the last of her solar energy reserves.

 _'Have to time this right_ ' she thought as En Sabah Nur glared at her with healed eyes as he raised both arms and brought them close together and began to form a large energy canon that possessed one massive rotating barrel with what looked like the Omega Effect building within.

Faora took a deep breath as the canon quickly charged up before she flew straight towards the massive weapon and fired her heat vision off right into the barrel with a yel. En Sabah Nur's response was a dark snarl as the heat vision collided with the volatile energy within his canon and sent off a powerful detonation that completely destroyed his two arms and scorched a good portion of his upper torso and head and engulfed the area in a powerful, fiery explosion that could be felt throughout the whole ship. The force of the explosion sent Faora flying through dozens of walls before she came to a painful stop inside the hanger bay itself, taking William and the Furies and Parademons still stationed in there by surprise.

"Faora!" William said as he approached the downed Kryptonian and saw that while she was badly burned, she appeared to be still alive. He quickly glanced at several Furies and nodded towards Faora while he glanced through the hole that she made and was greeted to a sight that chilled him to the bone.

It was his father, two bloody stumps where his arms should be, half his face partially melted and charred and a single glowing yellow eye boring into William's very core. His chest was burned and dented and with every step he took, bits of armor and skin would fall of En Sabah Nur's from.

"F-Father?" he asked nervously as his father came to a sudden stop before the yellow energy in his eyes flickered before fading.

En Sabah Nur swayed back and forth for a moment before he collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud, causing William to shriek in terror as he raced to his father's side and kneeled down next to him as best he could in his armor.

"Father?" William said as he checked his father to see if still lived.

He received no response as several Furies that weren't tending to Faora rushed to En Sabah Nur's aid and began to run scans over his form and began to treat what wounds they could.

"Will he live?" William asked in a low voice.

"We do not know my lord" one of the Furies said in a cold waspy voice.

William didn't respond as he gazed at the broken form of his father with an unreadable expression on his burning skull of a face...

…

Carol let out a sigh of relief as she slumped to the ground, her face battered and bruised from her struggle with Barda. Betsy, who was far better off as she avoided any direct contact with Barda, glanced down at the exhausted blonde before she turned her attention towards the beaten Barda "We should secure her before she awakens"

"Sure, let me use the Nth metal cuffs I brought with me" Carol said with a sarcastic eye roll "Why not just ram that sword of yours into her head and be done with it?"

"She is Scott Free's lover" Betsy said as she crouched down to better examine Barda's mind with her own "And he is a close ally of lord Peter's. We cannot risk the dissolution of their alliance if we kill her"

Carol frowned at this before she nodded "Fine, I'll take her back to the hanger"

Betsy nodded before she glanced towards Zunn's still unconscious form "What about him?"

"He's not my concern" Carol said indifferently as she hoisted Barda's form over her shoulders "I'm sure William has sent Parademons out to search for us by now. They can retrieve him themselves"

Betsy hummed at that as Carol took off back to the hanger in the blink of an eye, leaving the telepathic assassin alone. The purple haired woman glanced up at the whole that Diana was dragged through earlier with narrowed eyes and mentally debated if she should see if the Amazon was alive. While she hated the fact she was with her Peter, and would gladly end her if given the chance and would go unpunished for such an act, she also recognized the Amazon's value from a tactical standpoint. Should Faora fall, and Betsy was willing to bet that she may have given the powerful explosion she felt only a few minutes earlier, Diana was the only being on the ship still standing that could go toe to toe with En Sabah Nur.

"Dammit it all to the Source" Betsy hissed in annoyance as she leaped up through the hole and quickly scanned the area to see which way Diana and Grail's battle went before giving chase.

...

"Let go Grail!" Diana yelled as she let Grail tear her helmet off before the Amazon rammed her fist into her dark counterpart's gut, knocking the wind out of Darkseid's daughter and sending her flying back into a wall with enough force to dent the alien metal.

Grail slumped to the ground with a pained groan before she glanced up at Diana with narrowed eyes. Diana responded with a glare of her own as she slipped into a defensive stance.

"Grail, you must break whatever has taken hold of you" Diana said as Grail pushed herself back to her feet with a snarl.

"Make us whole" she hissed with glowing eyes before she charged towards Diana at speeds no normal human could follow.

Diana steeled herself and waited for Grail to send the first punch, allowing her to dodge it and send her elbow flying into Grail's collarbone with enough force to shatter steel. Grail barely made a sound as she grabbed Diana's arm and sent her knee into the Amazon beauty's stomach, knocking the wind out of Diana before the Amazon princess caught the second knee coming towards her and sent a jab into Grail's midsection. Grail doubled over in pain as Diana grabbed her by the head and lifted the New Goddess over her head and slammed her into the floor, nearly sending her through and into the corridor below. Grail gritted her teeth in pain before she shot her head up and slammed it into Diana's, nearly breaking her nose before she tackled her to the ground and proceeded to wrap her hands around the Amazon Princess's neck.

"H-Hera!" Diana said with wide eyes as she felt Grail starting to choke her.

She responded by sending a barrage of punches into Grail's face and torso, each blow possessing enough force to rival a nuclear detonation. Grail responded by tightening her grip on Diana's throat before a punch to her own throat by the Amazon forced her to loosen her grip in response. Diana used that moment to wrestle Grail off and secured her in a headlock.

"Stand down Grail!" Diana said in a strained voice as she struggled to hold Grail.

"Make us whole" she hissed darkly as her eyes began to glow red and yellow before she unleashed her Omega Beams.

The crimson beams zig zagged through the air and around to strike Diana in the back, causing her to scream in agony and allowing Grail to break free and kick Diana squarely in the chest, denting her armor and sending the raven haired woman flying down the halls with a thunderous boom. Diana slammed into a metal pillar at the end of the hall and bent the large metal beam with the sheer force of her impact before she slumped to the ground with a groan of pain.

 _'By Olympus!'_ Diana thought with a wince as she felt that last kick had apparently cracked or broken a rib or two.

The former Justice Leaguer pushed herself back to her feet as she saw Grail rushing towards her with a dark sneer before she sidestepped Grail, grabbed her by the nape of her neck and drove her head right into the metal beam she was kicked into with a grunt. Grail let out a pained yelp as Diana pulled her back and sent several powerful jabs into Grail's face before Diana grabbed her by the head again and brought her into her knee with enough force to shatter the armor around her knee and break Grail's nose. Diana released the dazed New Goddess before she sent a heel kick into Grail's face, aiming for her bleeding, broken nose for maximum effect and followed it up with a powerful uppercut that sent the gray skinned woman flying into a blood stained wall.

Grail's glowing yellow eyes flicked briefly as the influence over her mind briefly wavered before Diana appeared and slammed her fist into Grail's midsection, knocking the wind out of her before she was grabbed by her hair and slammed into the wall. Diana let out a yell as she slammed it into the ship's hull again, the metal cracking and denting from the force of the impact before Diana gripped Grail by the back of her head, her fingers digging into Grail's scalp, and pulled the enraged New God-Amazon Hybrid's head back once more and slammed the snarling woman's face into it again and again.

The hall seemed to shake under the force of her impacts as Grail's face collided with the wall, denting and cracking the alien metal. Diana pulled Grail back and stared into the bloodied woman's face with a glare as memories of her past crimes against the Earth and the people Diana cared about raced through her mind.

"I'd be lying if some part of me wasn't enjoying this after all you've done Grail"

The daughter of Darkseid hissed at Diana as her eyes began to glow red in preparation to fire off her Omega beams. Seeing this, Diana slammed Grail's head back into the wall before she pulled her foot back and kicked the New God in the back, sending her flying through the damaged wall and into the other room. Diana watched as Grail's form slumped to the ground without a sound. The Amazon princess, after catching her breath, slowly approached Grail's body and began looking for any signs that the powerful woman was still conscious. After several seconds of no movement, Diana relaxed a little as she kneeled down next to the woman to see if she was even still alive.

"Is she dead?" the voice of Psylocke spoke up from behind Diana, causing her to look over her shoulder to see the purple haired new God standing there with a blank expression, having just arrived in time to see Diana put Grail through the wall.

Diana regarded her for a moment before she shook her head as her gaze flickered back to Grail's body "No, she still lives"

"Hmm" Psylocke sounded before the two women felt a powerful and violent tremor rake through the ship.

"What was that?" Diana asked as she stood up with Grail in her arms.

Psylocke didn't reply, she merely glanced in the direction of the ship's cargo bay with a worried frown before she broke off into a sprint towards it, leaving Diana standing there in surprise before she too followed the Fury with a unconscious Grail in her arms.

…

The first thing that Peter noticed as he entered the cargo bay, was how oddly quiet it was. No machinery running or no growls and hisses of the undead Parademons that once inhabited the ship. He casted a quick look around to see if perhaps he was being watched but noted that nothing was there.

 _'Odd...'_ he thought before he proceeded deeper into the cargo bay, keeping on alert.

As Peter moved deeper into the cargo bay, he felt an odd brush against his mind, a feeling he's long associated with telepaths. At first it was a simple brush, nothing to worry over and Peter thought for a brief moment it may have been Psylocke before it began to increase in intensity with every step further into the bay he took. Within moments the feeling began to feel like someone was shouting directly into Peter's ear all the while smacking him in the back of the head and forehead, leaving him a bit dizzy.

 _'Note to self, improve suit's psionic dampers'_ Peter thought as he nearly fell to his knees as the pain increased tenfold as he came within sight of the artifact that was the source of this nightmare.

It wasn't very tall, only ten feet tall and possessed a double helical structure of z-DNA with a ominous yellow pigment surrounding it. Peter took another step towards it before the yellow symbols on it pulsed and the pain in Peter's head forced him to his knees as he clutched his head in pain.

"AGGGGHHHH!" Peter growled in pain as he fought to keep himself conscious.

 _ **"Make... Us... Whole... Peter..."**_ a dark whisper echoed in Peter's mind, the pain briefly relenting.

"W-What...?" Peter gasped out as he nearly fell face first into the ground but used his arms to break his fall.

He was met with silence as the artifact continued to glow in the darkness, illuminating the bay in a ominous yellow. Peter gritted his teeth as he began to stand again, the mental assault returning with a vengeance and growing even worse as Peter neared the glowing artifact before it suddenly split apart to reveal a glowing vortex of yellow energy within. Peter had all but collapsed to the ground and let out a mute scream of agony as it felt like his mind was being torn apart. Even Darkseid's assaults on Peter's mind were never this painful and the ruler of Apokolips made sure to drag out every bit of pain a mental intrusion from him would cause for what would feel like hours.

'Come on Peter... push through it' Peter thought as he desperately began to crawl towards the artifact, his vision blurring to the point he had to rely on the bright yellow glow of the artifact to know he was going in the right direction.

The artifact saw this and the yellow psionic energy within seemed to turn into a raging inferno, causing the air around it to grow hot and the ground beneath it to crack and burn. Peter thought for a moment he was inside a Solar Pit with how intense the heat was as he finally grabbed one of the sides of the now split artifact and gazed into the inferno before him.

Floating in the center of the artifact like a core was a single yellow stone that shined brighter then any yellow sun he's looked at. Even with his suit's lenses polarizing and him closing his eyes he could still see the bright glow from the stone.

 **MAKE. US. WHOLE.**

The words echoed through Peter's mind like thunder in a storm, causing him to wince in pain as it felt like his head was about to be split open. Peter did his best to push through the pain as he made to grab the stone before it glowed again and this time everything for a brief moment went dark and silent.

...

"Peter... Peter... Peter..." a soft voice echoed through the darkness before Peter found himself standing in the crystal plains that occupied the higher, more remote parts of Apokolips.

Peter glanced around for the source of the voice before he was greeted to the sight of Bekka in a simple white dress. Peter's breath hitched at the sight of the New Goddess as he took a step forward and spoke in a uncertain tone "B-Bekka?"

She stared into his eyes with a small smile as she held her hand out "Peter..."

The spider based New God took several steps towards her, his hand out to take her's before he suddenly stopped in confusion as he stared into his love's eyes. Where he once saw adoration he saw... nothing. No trace of emotion in her eyes that didn't seem to glow as brightly as he remembered. Bekka saw this and smiled softly as she began to slowly approach Peter, a slight sway in her hips.

"Peter?" she said with a giggle as she stepped close to Peter and placed her hands on his chest, which he now noticed was bare.

Bekka looked up into Peter's eyes with the unnerving calm smile as she leaned up on her toes and brought her lips close to Peter's ear and spoke in a low sensual whisper "Make... Us... Whole"

Peter's eyes suddenly widened as he stepped away from the now frowning Bekka, his arm raised and his Venom Blast charging in his hand. He narrowed his eyes at 'Bekka' and spoke in a low hiss "What the hell are you?!"

'Bekka' simply stared at Peter before she spoke in a dark tone to rival the likes of Darkseid himself "Make us whole..."

She began to approach Peter while he backed away, still hesitant to shoot at the image of his love "I said, who are you!?"

Peter's question was met with silence as Bekka's eyes began to glow yellow and her skin began to pale and chip away to reveal a glowing yellow light beneath "Make us who-"

 **ZZKKT!**

A venom Blast to the head cut off whatever the fake Bekka was about to say and Peter watched as her form began to disintegrate like ash as the glowing crystals around him began to darken and fade.

"Make us Whole..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peter said as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Make us whole..." it repeated.

"Hello?" Peter said as he looked around himself erratically for any signs of whatever was speaking.

 **"MAKE. US. WHOLE!"**

…

Peter's eyes suddenly shot open and he was greeted to the sight of the glowing yellow stone within the artifact. Peter's eyes narrowed as he pushed himself to his feet and shoved his hand into the artifact. The result was a massive discharge of pure, raw psionic energy hitting Peter at point blank range, causing his suit to tear and burn before it began to repair itself just as quickly. Peter repressed the urge to scream in pain as he reached for the artifact, all the while listening to the words 'Make us whole' echoing in his mind.

"Come on, come on, come on... almost there" Peter repeated as his hand neared the stone, his finger tips just brushing the surface of the glowing stone.

It was then, for a moment, Peter was met with the image of what looked like a golden armored gauntlet of sorts with several glowing lights emanating from the knuckles and the back of the hand before it was gone just as quickly.

 **Make. Us. Whole.**

Peter shook his head as his vision began to blur and his head throbbed as if his own father were pressing down on it. He pushed his shaking, burning arm deeper into the glowing core of the artifact before he grabbed the glowing yellow stone and discharged a powerful Venom blast right into it, creating a powerful explosion that sent Peter flying dozens of meters across the room before he slammed into the wall and his vision went dark just before he made out Psylocke's running form in the doorway.

Had Peter stayed conscious for a few more seconds, he would have noticed his suit seemingly absorb the yellow stone into itself...

…

The first thing that Peter felt when he awoken inside the Subjugator's medical bay, or what passed as one on a Apokolips warship, was pain.

"Holy shit that hurts!" Peter hissed as pain flared across his body, mainly in the torso and head while his arms and legs felt numb but still operable.

"You've awoken" the voice of Diana echoed through Peter's ears, causing him to look around and find Diana sitting at the foot of his bed, her helmet missing and her face covered in grime and blood.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked with a curious expression.

"Making sure you lived" Diana said with a simple shrug.

"Aww, how sweet of you" Peter said with grin before it fell as he stared blankly at Diana's own neutral expression "And the others? Are they all still alive?"

"Warbird is reporting to Granny Goodness as she's the only high ranking Fury still conscious at the moment and Psylocke is seeing if the others are completely free of the artifact's influence. En Sabah Nur is currently in a 'chamber' of sorts as he heals from his battle with Faora, Grail is awake and watching over him along with William. The Agooma, after we were all extracted from it, was promptly destroyed and the wreckage burned up in the atmosphere of the planet it was orbiting before a full orbital bombardment was commenced over the course of an hour to ensure that if anything survived, it would be destroyed" Diana revealed.

Peter nodded at this "Good, good..."

"And Zunn-" Diana said with a look of disgust on her face "-is reporting to Kalibak that he's succeeded in retrieving us from the Agooma and destroying the artifact that caused this whole mess"

"Wonder if he mentioned that Lemenus was killed" Peter said with a snort as he climbed out of the bed, his suit automatically covering his form.

"I doubt it, he doesn't strike me as the type brave enough to tell Kalibak such a thing. And if he did, I'm certain he made it seem like it was your doing" Diana said as she watched Peter stretch for a few seconds before he nodded in satisfaction.

"And you'd be right" Peter said with a snicker as he rolled his shoulders "But Kalibak knows better than to take Zunn's word for it. He'll probably grill me about what happened, growl and moan about how one of my Furies killed his and then find a new one to lay with. He usually does"

Diana frowned at the reveal that Kalibak will quickly replace Lemenus with a new Fury before she noticed that Peter was walking around with a slight limp in his stride "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine by the time we get back to Apokolips" Peter said with a wave of his hand "Fast healer"

Diana hummed at that before she stood "Well, if you need me, which I hope you don't, I'll be retiring to my assigned quarters as we return to Apokolips"

"Don't you mean our quarters?" Peter said with a raised brow.

"Nope, mine" Diana said as she made her way out of the makeshift medical bay.

Peter watched her go for a second before he shrugged "Your loss..."

Peter was about to follow before he noticed something off about his suit. The New God frowned as he ran a quick check of his suit's systems before it showed that an unknown energy source was being stored inside his suit's subspace compartment. Peter frowned as he accessed his it and was greeted to the sight of the glowing yellow stone from the artifact.

"Whoa..." Peter blinked in surprise as he examined the stone _'How the heck did this get inside my suit's storage compartment? Maybe I subconsciously stored it before I blacked out...'_

Peter stared at the stone in silent before he heard someone approaching. He quickly placed it back in his suit's storage space as a Parademon entered the room and bowed to Peter.

"Lord Darkssseid is hailing usss" it hissed darkly.

Peter nodded at this as he passed the Parademon "I take it Zunn and Grail will be there as well?"

"Yesss" it said as it followed Peter to the ship's bridge.

Peter hummed at this while he mentally prepared himself for his conversation with his very irritated and very angry father.

 _'I can already feel the broken bones'_ Peter thought with a dark laugh as he made his way through the ship's halls.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, several weeks after the events of the Agooma, the wedding between Darkseid and Mortalla approaches, bringing Diana into contact with more of her new 'family'.


	15. Chapter 15

answers to reveiwers questions or statements:

 **Guest** : Yes.

 **chimera629** : If your refering to En Sabah Nur's energy blasts not being absorbed, she didn't want to risk being possibly compromised by the strange energy running through his system, same with Grail, and end up being under the artifact's thrall too.

 **superpierce** : She's a New God/Kree hybrid from Hala. Her origins, and that of Betsy will be explored soon.

 **laurenrulez1** : Uh how did you go from several to seven? Plus there actually is a seventh stone, but that won't be appearing in this story.

 **CRUDEN** : Yeah, I'm reading it, still unsure about it but I liked the second issue when it introduced the SP/DR armor/suit.

 **Guest** : She'll start warming up to Peter after their first trip back to Earth. No, Hyperion won't be one of Peter's siblings, but he will make an appearnce later. No, Betsy is the only X-woman appearing in this story that'll be a Fury.

 **Shinobi scribe of the kage** : Yes Peter will be keeping the Stone, it'll give him a hell of an edge over most of his siblings. Peter's actually one of the more powerful 'lesser' children of Darkseid.

 **darthwolf** : Yeah, we'll be seeing how things back on Earth are going for the League after the wedding.

 **colbyburningham** : Of sorts, yeah he'll be going through a transformation as the styory goes on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

In the weeks since coming to Apokolips, Diana has leaned that not all is what it seems on the dreaded planet. She used to believe that only cruel heartless monsters ruled this world with an iron fist and no amount of innocence or purity could exist. She also used to believe that Darkseid's rule was total and absolute and he did little to ensure his rule was maintained other than being all powerful and intimidating.

Safe to say, she was being proven wrong on both fronts right now.

"W-We thank you my liege..." a small humanoid dressed in rags and bandages said as he kneeled before Darkseid as he was flanked by Diana herself and Warbird, deep within Darkseid's palace.

"Think nothing of it" Darkseid said with a nod towards the skinny half starved creature "Granny Goodness should no better than to take the children of my smiths for her orphanage in such large numbers and in such frequency. I shall have thim released back into your care and your rations increased... marginally"

The slave, to Diana's sadness looked as if he was told he was granted his freedom "T-Thank you my lord!"

Darkseid grunted at this before he waved the small humanoid being away "Begone before my patience leaves me"

The slave nodded eagerly as he crawled away from Darkseid, being mindful to keep his eyes firmly on the ground as he lowly chanted 'Darkseid Is' over and over again until he was at the throne room doors and quickly ran out. Warbird frowned at the being before she turned towards Darkseid.

"My lord, why would you have Granny return all of them?"

Darkseid's grin was dark and cold as he settled in his throne "Granny took the children because she saw that many of them won't survive on the food rations his people currently have. She believed that I'd get more out of them being Furies or foot soldiers rather than corpses to feed the hounds"

"Will the food you've given them be able to provide for them?" Diana asked hopefully.

Darkseid was silent for a moment before he chuckled "No... it won't be"

Diana's eyes widened at this "But you said-"

"I will be increasing their food rations from what they are currently only by a little, which still won't be enough to feed all of the children Granny took" Darkseid said with a dark laugh "And now, he and others will have to watch their children slowly starve to death... assuming their children don't grow to loath their parents for taking them from somewhere where they were given more food then they ever seen"

Diana stared at Darkseid in shock before it quickly gave way to anger "Is this some sort of sick gam-"

 **"MIND YOUR TONE!"** Darkseid said as he suddenly stood and stared at Diana with glowing red eyes.

Warbird flinched back in fear while Diana held her ground, a look of defiance on her face as the lord of Apokolips leaned down towards her with a glare "If you find my mercy such a terrible thing, perhaps I'll retract my offer and have Granny keep the children... while I completely cut off their people's food rations and watch as they tear themselves apart for what scraps remain..."

Diana remained silent as she glared into Darkseid's eyes with her cold icy blue ones before Darkseid pulled back and smirked at the Amazon "However, if you wish to help them, then by all means..."

Darkseid then turned and began to descend his thrones small stair case, leaving Diana to glare at his back before she noticed Carol was looking at her with a dark look in her eye. Before Diana could say anything, her head snapped to the side as a loud 'crack' echoed through the throne room followed by a stinging sensation on the side of her face. Diana blinked in surprise as she realized Carol had slapped her before she turned a smoldering glare towards the blonde Fury.

"If you ever speak that way to Lord Darkseid again... I'll rip your head off" Carol hissed in anger.

"Forgive me if I see his actions are cruel and unjust" Diana growled as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"What you saw was a rare form of mercy from our lord! Under normal circumstances, he'd have that man and his entire family, hell his entire street butchered and put on display for even daring to come to him for such a trivial thing!" Carol snapped, her eyes glowing with photon energy.

"So forcing that man to watch his children starve or turn on him is supposed to be better?!" Diana yelled in anger "Would you prefer he let Granny Goodness kept them to torture and abuse and warp them into monsters!?"

Carol smirked at this "Least everyone would still be alive... but because that man had to get all sappy and short sighted, well... his people wont have to worry about food shortages for too long..."

Diana gritted her teeth in anger as she watched Carol follow Darkseid out of the throne room. After several seconds, Diana took a deep breath and reached for her communicator and activated it. Several seconds passed before the voice of Vision could be heard.

 _"Yes Lady Diana?_ " the polite android answered.

"Vision, I need your help with something" Diana said as she made her way out of the throne room.

 _"Of course my lady, what sort of assistance do you require?"_

Diana hesitated on what she was about to ask, having no idea if Peter will even give her the time of day to hear her request, let alone help her with what she had planned.

 _'Better to try then never having tried at all'_ Diana thought before she spoke "I need to speak with Peter, can you let him know that I'll be coming by his lab in a few minutes?"

 _"Of course my Lady"_

...

Meanwhile, on the other end of the palace, Peter was busy exmaining the stone he brought back with him, now dressed in his normal dark red and blue amror, his more recent techno-organic black suit currently undergoing extensive diagnostics in light of the events on the Agooma.

"It's really amazing when you think about it" Peter said as he stared at the yellow stone from the artifact floating within a antigravity field with several holographic screens circiling it with terabytes of information scrolling across the screens "Unlike anything I ever encountered before!"

Bekka giggled at Peter's proclimation "Yes, so you've told me for the last ten minutes since I questioned you about it"

Peter blinked at this before he turned to the screen that displayed the beauty that was Bekka "I did?"

"Yes" she said with a small smile "At least, that' when I stopped coutning".

"Oh..." Peter said before he shurgged "But it is!"

"Is that so?" Bekka questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah" Peter said with a nod as he tapped on a few of the hologrpahic screens "This stone, it's eminating more raw psionic energy then my entire family combined!"

"Really?" Bekka said with wide eyes.

Darkseid, and to a lesser extent his children were some of the most powerful telepaths in the known multiverse, En Sanah Nur and Grayven being amonsgt the most powerful of his brood. For this stone to trump all of them combined... the idea of something surpassing the dread lord was almost unbelieveable.

"How are they unable to sense it?" Bekka inquired with a frown "There's no way that this stone has slipped past Darkseid's notice. Not if that stone is as powerful as you say it is"

"But that's the thing Bekka, it has" Peter said as he gestured towards the stone "I even went as far as to store it in my suit when I met with him and he never once noticed it"

"You did what!?" Beekka exclamied with horror on her face, to dangle something so powerful in front of the 'God of Evil' as an expriement... he's inflicted unspeakable horrors for less.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, probably not a smart move, but it just goes to show you just how powerful this thing really is!" Peter said with a wide grin as he turned towards the stone "I even ran some tests to see how it is that this stone could cause people to transform. As it turns out, this stone emits a powerful telekentic and telepathic signal that shuts down the higher brain functions of an organism, usually relying on mental projections and the manipulation of the senses to acheive this and then begins to 'order' the brain to have the body begin mass producing new tissue and uses a telekentic field to shape and contort the new rapidly grown tissue into the grotesque things I saw on the Agooma"

"Why?" Bekka said with a frown "What purpose does this serve?"

Peter shrugged at this "Not sure, I mean I have a few theroies but no real concrete evidence to help verify it... yet"

Bekka nodded at this as she watched Peter examine the stone with excitement. While she had the look of bemusement on her face as Peter began to list off the theroies he's come up with to explain the mysterious stone's behavior, she was internally disturbed by the seemingly casual indiffernce to the horror he witnessed and even looked fastinated by the ordeal.

 _'I pray he dosent try to replicate and expreiment with the horrors he saw on that ship'_ Bekka thought worridly as Petter listed off a few more things before he said something directly to her.

Bekka shook her head as she refocused on Peter "I'm sorry?"

"You spaced out there for a second" Peter said with a frown "Am I... boring you?"

"What- no, no" Bekka said with a shake of her head "My mind was... elsewhere"

Peter hummed at that "Anywhere good?"

"To some extent..." Bekka said before she casted a look of disaidan at her regal quaters "Better than this place at least"

Peter snorted at that "Not enchanted by the majiestry that is New Genesis?"

"The majisety lost it's luster and appeal decades ago" Bekka scoffed as she folded her arms under her generous bust "Do not let the beauty here fool you Peter, it is everybit as dark and sinister as your home is"

"Gotta give us credit for being upfront about it" Peter snickered.

Bekka grinned at this before her smile fell "So how is Diana of Themyscria?"

"Fine" Peter said with a indifferent tone before he scolwed "Still not preforming her wifly duites if that matters"

"Oh your poor creature" Bekka giggled at Peter's scowl "To have such sensual beauty displayed before you and unable to partake in it's pleasures"

Peter grunted at that as he typed in a few more commands on a monitor with information regarding the suit he wore to the Agooma before closing it and returning his attention to Bekka "It's not funny!"

"I concur" Bekka teased before she catsed a quick glance towards her quaters doorway before she smiled coyly at Peter as she began to reach up to the clasp of her pink dress.

"What are you doing?" Peter said with wide eyes as he watched Bekka unclasp her dress and allowed it to fall to her waist, displaying her breasts.

"I'm merely making myself comfotable Peter, is that a problem?" Bekka asked with a grin as she ran a hand across the top of her breasts "It can get so hot here, sometimes I feel the need to... unburden myself"

Peter grinned darkly at this "I bet your beloved husband just loves that"

"I normally wait for him to leave before I do such things" Bekka said with a giggle.

Before Peter could respond, mainly to tell Bekka to do more than simply display her assest to him, Vision suddenly entered the labatory.

"Sir?"

Peter sighed at this as he turned towards his assistant while Bekka quickly covered herself, thinking it was someone else that had entered the room at the time "Yes Vision?"

The red skinned android approached Peter with a small datacube in his hand and offered it to the New God "I've gathered all the relevant inormation from the archives on anything that resembls the stone you've discovered, including several records from the paralell universes that Apokolips has encountered in the past"

Peter nodded at this as he took the cube and tossed it on a nearby work bench "Thank you Vision, your excused-"

"Is he one of yours Peter?" Bekka said as she examined Vision's form.

Vision turned towards Bekka and gave her a small bow "Good evening Princess Bekka"

Bekka quikred a brow at this before she turned towards Peter "You've told him about me?"

Peter was about to respond before Vision beat him to it with a shake of his head "Not at all ma'am, I've taken the liberty of studying all currently living siblings of master Peter's spouses and or lovers in the event he has need of such information"

"Oh..." Bekka said with a frown.

"Thank you Vision" Peter said with a sigh "You can leave now"

Vision looked puzzled by this "But sir, I wish to inform you of-"

"You can inform me later, now beat it" Peter growled in annoyance, causing Vision to nod and slowly back away.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him Peter" Bekka said with a frown "He was just doing what you programmed him to do"

Peter grunted at this "Well I won't have to deal with him much longer once I finish up constructing his successor's AI matrix, this time I'll add in 'common sense' or the ability to take a hint"

Bekka chuckled at this "Perhaps your creations aren't the only ones that require such an addition to them"

"What's that supposed to mean" Peter said with a grin.

"Your smart, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough my love" Bekka said with a coy grin before it fell and was replaced with a frown as she turned to something off screen.

"What is it?" Peter questioned.

"Orion is back..." Bekka said with a sigh "And I'm assuming he'll wish to hear of Diana's state as of now"

"Something tells me he'll want something else from you first" Peter growled in anger.

At this, Bekka smiled grimly "Of course... he always does"

"Times like this I wish we just left when we had the chance... to Hell with Apokolips and New Genesis" Peter said with a sigh.

"As do I..." Bekka said with a saddened expression before she placed her hand on the screen "I'll try to get back in touch with you soon..."

Peter nodded at this as she switched the monitor on her end off just as Orion entered the room, leaving Peter standing there in silence before he slammed his fist on to the table, cracking the metal as his body shook with silent anger. Vision watched as creator for several seconds before speaking.

"Sir-"

"WHAT?" Peter snapped as he turned towards the android, arcs of his Venom blasts dancing across his body "What's so fucking important?!"

Before Vision could answer, Diana suddenly entered the lab with a troubled look on her face. Peter blinked in surprise at her before he scowled "What do you want?"

Diana frowned at this "Did vision not tell you I needed to speak with you?"

Peter stared at the Amazon for a moment before he took a deep breath and let it out in a long frustrated sigh "I was busy with something"

"Oh..." Diana said as she noticed the yellow stone hovering in some sort of anti-gravity field before Peter pushed a few buttons on a nearby console and suddenly it was encased in some sort of opaque energy field "Should I come back?"

"No, I'm done" Peter said as he turned his attention back to Diana "What is it?"

Diana's eyes narrowed as she took note of Peter's behavior. He was angry, aggravated, she'd have to proceed carefully "I wish for your help"

"With?" Peter asked with a quirked brow under his mask.

Diana stared at Peter for a second before she began to explain what happened this morning in Darkseid's throne room. From the slave coming to the dread lord to plead his case, to Darkseid's response and the possible outcomes from his decision. Peter listened silently, nodding every once in a while until Diana ended her story with her request that was said with a look that was almost pleading.

"Will you help me?" she asked.

Peter stated at Diana for a second before he answered "No"

"What?" Diana said with wide eyes "Why?"

"Because I'm busy" Peter said as he turned away from the Amazon "Plus, the man should have realized that Granny goodness was helping him and his people anyhow. If any of the children survived her orphanage and became a Fury, their status would have been raised... a little. Which hey, is a lot to them"

"But Peter, they wanted their children back-" Diana began before she was cut off by Peter.

"Who will now slowly starve to death because there wasn't enough food to go around in the first place" Peter said with an eye roll "Not my problem"

"How can you be so cruel!" she snapped with narrowed eyes.

"How am I cruel for not wanting to get involved?" Peter asked with a scowl "Whatever happens to them won't affect me in any shape or form"

Diana gritted her teeth at the man before she willed herself to calm down, an argument wouldn't get her anywhere and it might cause Peter to completely refuse his aid. After a few deep breaths she spoke "But by helping them, you'd earn their gratitude, perhaps even their loyalty"

Peter paused at this before he turned towards Diana with a be,used expression under his mask "You really think they'll offer their fidelity if I give them a little extra food? Seriously?"

Diana remained silent as Peter continued as he paced around his lab all the while Vision watched the two of them with a blank yet oddly curious expression on his face.

"What do I have to gain from a bunch of lowly smiths?" Peter said with a scoff "If anything, I'd just get a couple of extra slaves that then I'd have to take care of because if I don't, they'll seek out one of my siblings and then I'll look like I can't manage my affairs!"

"You'd gain my gratitude" Diana said in a low voice.

Peter paused at this before he slowly turned towards Diana with his mask's lenses narrowing "What else would I get?"

Diana made a face at this "It won't be that"

Peter growled at this before he sighed and leaned against one of his work tables and studied the Amazon beauty before him with a calculating expression under his mask "Your really serious about this... aren't you?"

"Yes" Diana said with a nod "I understand that my actions won't mean much to them in the long run... but if I can give them some sort of peace, some form of happiness... that'll be enough for me"

"I figured... still going to try and be a hero" Peter said as he sighed "Fine, I'll help"

And with that, he began to make his way towards the entrance to his lab "Come on, we gotta go now before he falls asleep or I listen to my common sense and say to hell with this whole thing"

"Who are we going to?" Diana said with confusion as she followed after the man.

"My brother Fidilen, he handles the distribution of food to the slaves on Apokolips and the various other worlds we've conquered. If you want to give these slaves your so anal about more food, we gotta go to him to make it official or you'll risk them getting punished even more severely for 'contraband'" Peter said before a thought occurred to him and he glanced at Diana "He's also Zunn's younger brother, just as a heads up"

Diana's eyes narrowed at this "Does he share more in common with Zunn aside from blood"

"Sort of" Peter said with a shrug as they exited his lab and proceeded to the nearby lift to take them to the lower levels of the palace "But where Zunn revels in slaughter, Fidilen revels in... well, you'll see"

"I can't wait" Diana said dryly.

Peter chuckled at this as the rest of the trip was made in silence. Diana for the most part was hoping that Peter would be able to convince his half brother to help while Peter was to busy going over the final specifications of Vision's soon to be successor... Ultron.

'I'm sure I can still find a use for Vision' Peter thought before he glanced at Diana 'Maybe I'll give him to her... after a data purge or two'

After almost half an hour of walking down long dark corridors, spiraling stair cases and several more gravity lifts, the dup finally arrived at Fidilen's place of residence... and Diana almost gaged at the stench emanating from the large double doors before her and Peter.

"What... what is that?" Diana said with a look of disgust on her face, she's never smelled something this horrible since that time she was swallowed by a Hydra and she had to cut her way out of it's stomach.

"That's my brother..." Peter said, happy his suit's filters were keeping the smell out.

With little effort, Peter pushed the doors open, why Filiden didn't get automatic ones Peter will never know, and stepped inside. Diana followed, doing her best to ignore the putrid smell in the air before she caught sight of what she assumed was Peter's brother in the middle of the room, surrounded by several large monitors.

"By Gaia..." Diana said with a look of disgust as she took in Peter's sibling.

He was large, large as Darkseid even, but where's the ruler of Apokolips was pure power, muscle and every bit as solid and as imposing as a mountain, Filiden was the exact opposite, being a mass glob of fat and pale white flesh. Diana felt bile rise in her throat as she saw that with every movement, some sort of liquid leaked out from the fat folds on Filiden's arms, legs and torso and dripped down to the large floating throne under him.

It also didn't help that he wasn't wearing any clothes, thankfully his fat covered any areas that would be considered indecent to be shown in public.

"Peter...?" Filiden said in a wheezy tone as his large glowing yellow eyes focused on Peter and Diana's approaching forms "Is that you big brother?"

"Hello Filiden" Peter nodded towards his obese brother "Decided to stop wearing clothes again I see?"

"They constrict me Peter" Filiden whined "They're also too small!"

"Well maybe if you skipped a few dozen meals..." Peter muttered before he cleared his throat and gestured towards Diana "My wife wishes to speak with you"

"Really?" Filiden said with wide eyes before he moved his head towards Diana and studied her. After a few seconds he frowned "Heeeey, she's not-"

"I've noticed" Peter interrupted the large being with a scowl.

Filiden hummed at this as he studied Diana's form before he licked his chapped lips "She looks yummy..."

"Thank you...?" Diana said, unsure how to take the comment.

He could have been crudely complimenting her beauty, though something tells her his mind was somewhere else. Filiden grinned, allowing Diana to see that he only had a few yellow and black stained teeth in his scarred gums that seemed to be leaking either blood, puss or both. Diana had to advert her eyes to a point just above Filiden's head as she spoke, doing her best to keep her voice even.

"Filiden, I was told that if I wanted to increase the amount of food rations to a particular group of... workers, I'd have to speak with you"

Filiden nodded, more of the liquid seeping out from his neck folds and on to his chest "Yes... you would"

Diana nodded at this "Would you be willing to do so?"

"I... suppose" Filiden hummed as he raised a meaty arm and tapped his chin in thought "But the question I have to ask is, what do I get out of it?"

Diana almost said that he'd be gifted with the knowledge of doing the right thing before she reminded herself who, what and where he was. An act of kindness like this would likely be lost on him or worse, he might deny her request simply because he doesn't want to do such a thing. Diana struggled to think of an adequate answer before Peter beat her to it.

"I can... I can send one of my Furies to feed you, if you wish" Peter said before his lenses narrowed "I by that, I mean you have them feed you something that's not them!"

"It was only the one time, and she was soooooo tasty" Filiden cried with wide eyes "How could I resist?"

Peter scowled at his brother "Filiden!"

"Fiiiine" the large obese being sighed as he brought up a screen "What group is it?"

Peter glanced at Diana and nodded towards her and watched as Diana began to describe the group she wished for Filiden to help. The food ration master nodded as he typed in a few commands before he moved to another screen and typed a few more before he frowned. Diana noticed this and her concern grew.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, hoping that there wasn't.

"I'm trying to figure out which camp I'm going to cut short this quarter to meet your ridiculous demands" Filiden said off handily.

"What?" Diana said with wide eyes, casuing Peter and Filiden to look at her as if she grew a second head.

"What?" Filiden said with a snort that caused the liquid his body secreted to squirt out around his neck and arms "You thought that I could just give these slaves your so worried about more food without having to pull it from somewhere else?"

"You do know that Apokolips has a shortage on food for it's slaves right?" Peter said with a hidden grin "Why else do you think we ration it like we do?"

Diana turned her gaze towards Peter and darkened "I don't know, perhaps because you and your family revels in the suffering of others?"

"Well she's not wrong" Filiden giggled before he made a loud belch that caused Diana to gag at the smell and for Peter to shiver as he could see the fumes expel from his brother's mouth.

"By the Source Filiden, how is it your related to me?" Peter said with a shake of his head while Diana covered her nose and mouth with her hand to try and dampen the smell.

Filiden giggled at this, casuing his body to shake and more even more liquid to begin pouring off his body and start to form a small puddle under his mobile throne. After a few seconds, Filiden quieted down as he glanced back at the screens with bemusement "Now, who should I cut? Hmm, perhaps the Buuden's food supply? They can go months before being fed again. Or maybe the Shantytown dwelling dregs that are currently living by the statue of Grandfather by the burning lakes? So many choices..."

"Can't you pull the food from somewhere else? Maybe the private stores of your family?" Diana said, ignoring Peter's nonverbal warnings to stop.

Filiden paused in his typing and slowly turned towards Diana with narrowed eyes "What?"

"Can't you pull food from your stores?" Diana said with a frown, I'm sure as a son of Darkseid, you have an more than adequate supply to not only sustain yourself, but a few hundred half starved individuals"

"Diana, you should stop now" Peter whispered towards his wife.

"What do you mean?" Diana said with confusion before she and Peter both heard a very loud 'crack' and looked to see that Filiden had slammed his hands into his throne's arm rest, cracking the metal.

"Are you saying that I'm too fat?!" Filiden hissed, his yellow eyes suddenly a dark red and his pale skin slowly reddening.

Peter immediately spoke up as he got between Diana nd Filiden "No, no, no, no, she meant that-"

"You come asking me to take the time and resources to divert food from other, more profitable camps and installations, to a bunch of wrothless dogs that wouldn't even know what to do with it and have it go bad and spoiled, and you have the nerve to insinuate that I'm fat?!" Filiden roared, his body rippiling with rage.

Diana's eyes widened at this as she took a step forward "No, I did not mean to-"

"GET OUT!" Filiden roared in rage as he pointed a meaty finger to his door "Brother take your whore and leave me be!"

Diana's eyes widened at the insult before they narrowed in rage, causing Peter to sigh as he quickly grabbed her and began to pull her towards the door before she could say anything that could piss Filiden off even more.

"Let me go Peter!" Diana growled as she glared at Peter with rage filled eyes.

"No, if you piss him off anymore, he won't do what you wanted and you and I would have just suffered being in his disgusting presence for nothing" Peter hissed back.

Diana frowned at this as she and Peter left the room, Filiden's yells and curses now muffled by the closed doors "But he-"

"He'll still do it, it's just this time he's going to make sure whoever he pulls the food from will suffer for it" Peter said as he released his wife "Just to spite you"

Diana felt her temper flare at this as she turned back towards Filiden's room "I won't let him punish others because I offended him"

"You go back in there, you'll make it worse, guaranteed" Peter said.

Diana stopped at Filiden's doors, her hand on the metal as she made to push it open "So your saying I should do nothing?"

At this, Peter smirked "Isn't that all you and your 'League' did back on Earth? Nothing?"

"We saved our world!" Diana said as she turned back towards Peter with a glare "From monsters, gods, demons, alien invasions, and would be tyrants and the universe at large on a number of occasions, sometimes from your own twisted father!"

"And what did you do the rest of the time?" Peter asked with narrowed lens "Did you cure every disease that torments your home? Solve famine and poverty? End war?"

"Well, no but-"

"Like I said, nothing" Peter said with a snort as he turned to leave "funny, you and your Justice League will fight to stop a rampaging inter galactic murderer but you wont lift a finger to stop thee wholesale slaughter of people caught in the middle of two warring nations because, let me guess, you don't get involved in worldly affairs?"

Diana didn't respond as she returned to staring back at the door, her fingers slowly digging into the metal frame as Peter left her there, standing before Filiden's room.

"Funny, you and your teammates fight so hard to stop my father from bringing order to your world... but you wont even lift a finger to stop it's people from dying of hunger or disease because, apparently, such things are beneath you..." Peter said with a laugh "Talk about irresponsible-"

Peter was cut off by Diana grabbing him and pinning him to the wall, her hand on his throat and a snarl on her face "Shut. Up"

Peter briefly struggled in her grip before he looked at her with narrowed eyes "...Or what?"

Diana gritted her teeth in rage as she briefly tightened her grip on Peter before she released him and let him slump to the floor, clutching his throat before he glared back up at her "Oh what, don't tell me you've never been called out on your League's hypocrisy?"

Diana glared down at Peter before she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving him sitting there, watching her as she turned a corner. After several seconds, Peter sighed as he stood up "You can come out now..."

Suddenly the air beside Peter shimmered and rippled before Betsy appeared with a dark look on her face as she glared at the direction Diana went "I should remove her head from her body for touching you so..."

"I'd rather you didn't" Peter said as he rubbed his throat and frowned as he felt the armor of his suit was partially dented ' _Really need to improve this thing... Maybe add some Nth metal to it'_

Betsy glanced at Peter for a moment before her eyes drifted to Filiden's room "Do you think he'll do it? Give those worthless slaves your wife is so concerned about more food?"

"Oh he will, question is who is he going to screw over to do it..." Peter said as he followed his Fury's gaze "And what Filiden will say to them in regards to them getting short changed while a bunch of worthless dregs get their food"

"She will likely be watching over them, to make sure they are safe and to dissuade anyone from harming them" Betsy said with a look of disgust.

At this, Peter smirked as he began to make his way back to the lab "Probably..."

"Is what you said about her Justice League true?" Betsy said as she followed Peter.

"I'm just going off reports our spies send in" Peter said with a shrug "But based on her reaction, I'm starting to think that's not even half of it"

"Odd..." Betsy said with a frown "The more I hear of this Justice League, the more I wonder if they really are 'heroes', to allow the world they claim to protect to regularly harm itself in such manners and do nothing to change it"

"I guess they are of the 'lead by example, not actually lead' variety" Peter snorted in grim amusement "But it's kind of smart when you think about it"

"what do you mean?" Betsy questioned with a frown.

"Well, if they fixed all the war, poverty, disease, famine and the like on their world, they'd cease to have meaning and purpose. The 'villains' they so love to fight would cease to appear or continue their ways and they'd find themselves without a purpose" Peter said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So they allow the things that create their enemies to continue, so they can continue to exist and have a purpose?" Betsy said with confusion.

"Probably" Peter said with a shrug "I have yet to see anything say differently"

Betsy was silent at this before she grinned "I think I'm beginning to see why your father has such an interest in this world"

Peter grinned at this "So am I my dear... so am I"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Diana discovers Darkseid's greatest weapon...


End file.
